


What Makes Us Similiar

by lulublue1234



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bromance, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Nerdiness, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 53,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulublue1234/pseuds/lulublue1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School had been the bane of Namjoon's existence. Too bad he has to go back.</p><p>Pairing: Namjoon/Taehyung<br/>Rating: Will vary (mostly G and PG there may be some M as well, but we'll see)<br/>Prompt: Vmon with nerdy Namjoon<br/>Story Type: Loosely based on the movie Never Been Kissed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Want Me To Do What?

High School had been the bane of Namjoon's existence. His bookish ways and awkward personality had him spending most of his time either forcibly shoved into his locker or hiding in the library.

College did offer some solace, but it wasn't until he started working that he was truly able to breathe. Away from the confines and social hierarchy of school he was able to live life on his terms; no matter how boring and unpopular those terms were to the people around him.

Namjoon had long since stopped worrying about what others thought about him. He was no longer the insecure kid that worried about fitting in and making friends. He was the master of his fate and the captain of his soul, or so the Invictus poem had told him.

The day had started out like any other day. Namjoon stopped at his favorite coffee shop, 커피 삼촌 (Uncle's Coffee) for his usual green tea latte with a swirl of vanilla. He grabs a newspaper from the local mart on the way to the train station. The train ride consists of him completing the crossword puzzle portion of the publication prior to the ending of his fifteen-minute journey.

"YES! Finished!" He proclaims in victory as the train doors open.

He tosses the newspaper in the nearest waste basket on the way to his job as a copy editor for the Seoul Chronicle. The puzzle had been in the New York Times, and he did not want to be seen as fraternizing with the enemy.

He sips his latte enjoying the stroll to the office.

It’s mid-October Namjoon’s favorite time of the year. Everything about Fall makes him happy from the trees changing color to the hint of brisk to the air. People just seem nicer around this time of year.

He rounds the corner on the way to his destination. A hand on his shoulder startles him.

“Dude, how is it possible that you still jump like a girl when I do that?” His friend and coworker Chanyeol asks; his goofy signature ear to ear smile plastered on his face.

Chanyeol was the entertainment, writer. Namjoon envied the slightly older man just a bit. He was tall with a model’s build. He had dark brown hair that gave off a hint of red when in the sun. He had the biggest ears that Namjoon had ever seen; yet never heard anything accurately the first time. However, his large ears somehow seemed to compliment his handsome features giving the man/boy an almost puppy dog look. The girls in the office were always commenting on the man’s features.

Namjoon would not have expected someone of Chanyeol’s class or physical appearance to befriend him. But that was exactly what the man had done.

“So did you finish it?” Chanyeol knew of Namjoon’s fifteen-minute train challenge.

“Yes. It was hard today. Almost didn’t make it.” Namjoon smiled still proud of his word puzzle accomplishment; he pushes his glasses up on his face.

“You, really need to get laid. Seriously, how is that the funnest part of your day?” Chanyeol asks the younger man.

Namjoon shrugs.

“It just is to me. Plus, funnest is not a real word.” Namjoon retorts as they walk through the sliding glass doors of the Seoul Chronicle building.

“Whatever.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes, “Hey we still on for tonight?”

“Of course, but I’ll meet you there. I have to run a small errand for my mom this evening. My sister is out of town.”

The men’s shared love for music was what had solidified their friendship. They were members of a songwriting group called The WordSmiths. Tonight one of their teammates was performing at a downtown café, and the two were going to show their support.

“No problem. See you at today's staff meeting.” Chanyeol says with a wave as they step off the elevator.

“See ya,” Namjoon replies.

Having a friend like Chanyeol, a “cool friend” is proof that Namjoon’s life had taken a dramatic turn since high school.

Namjoon could not help the smile on his face.

He whistles the theme song of the dwarfs’ in Snow White. The Whistle While You Work song had been stuck in his head ever since watching the cartoon with his nieces two nights ago.

He continues humming the song as he reaches his desk. He puts down his backpack and surveys the office.

Namjoon still can’t believe he had managed to land a job at the biggest newspaper in Korea. Every once in a while he pinches himself to make sure it is all real.

Again he smiles. Yeah, life was good.

 

As the saying goes: all good things must come to an end.

 

 

 

"You, what's your name?" The editor yells while pointing at Namjoon.

"Namjoon. Kim Namjoon sir." The blonde man almost stammers.

He had never been singled out at a staff meeting before. In fact in some ways staff meetings reminded Namjoon of high school because he was a wallflower here as well.

"Namjoon. How old are you?" His boss continues.

"I just turned twenty-two, sir." The man wonders at the line of questioning.

"Well, Namjoon you are just what I have been looking for. You will be writing our next featured article. It will be a research piece that will require you to go undercover. What do you think of that?" The man has a gleam in his eyes.

Namjoon can't believe it. Finally, he gets to be a featured writer. After two years as a copy editor.

Two years of correcting other people’s mistakes. Two years of making stories better and having someone else get the credit. It was finally his turn to shine.

He is just about to relay his gratitude when the editor speaks again.

"You will be writing a feature on the secret lives of high school students in the year 2015. We can title it: What the Cool Kids Are Doing. It will be a first-hand experience piece. You, Kim Namjoon, get to go back to high school. Congrats!"

_What!_

Namjoon almost faints. He must have misheard.

“You want me to do what?!” Namjoon’s mouth falls open in shock.

The editor stares at him. No. Make that glares at him.

“Do you have a problem with my idea, Mr. Kim?”

_Hell yes, I have a problem. High School! Seriously?!_

He weighs his options. Should he tell the man that holds his career in the palm of his hands that he thinks his idea is the dumbest thing his has ever heard?

Probably not.

“No. Of course not sir, the idea is amazing. But may I ask why me?”

“Because you still look like a kid; hell you are still a kid. You’ll fit right in.” The man is all but patting himself on the back for his brilliance.

In theory, what the editor says makes sense. Namjoon is the youngest, and yes he does look young for his age. But there is one small flaw in the man’s plan. Namjoon was a nerd in high school and once a nerd, always a nerd.

While he may be the captain of his soul in the working world. For Namjoon high school is a completely different beast all together.

How is he suppose to find out what the “cool kids” do? He was never in that club, and even now he still has no membership.

Namjoon turns to look at Chanyeol. His friend is smiling and giving him a thumbs up.

He gives the man weak smile. He knows that Chanyeol is being supportive. The other man does not know Namjoon's history; he doesn't know that high school is the last place the copy writer wants to go back to.

After the meeting, Namjoon slowly walks back to his desk. His heart is pounding in his chest. Memories of high school flood his thoughts and he genuinely thinks he might throw up.

The morning had started out so great so free. In less than three hours, Namjoon had gone from adult copy editor to undercover high school student.

And just like that. Life was no longer good.

 

What Namjoon doesn't know or doesn't see, is that sometimes all you need is a second chance to find yourself.


	2. Royally Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cool kids are in a league of their own, and Namjoon's first day is made easier because of Chanyeol.
> 
>  
> 
> This story was accidentally deleted as I was uploading a chapter. So if this is your first-time welcome. If you were previously subscribed and wondered what happened... sorry. I am trying to get it back, till then I will have to manually repost the chapters.

Sitting in his car in the parking lot of Bangtan Sonyeondan High; Namjoon wonders if there is a way to get out of having to walk through the school's double doors.

The sense of dread currently curling its way around his inside tells him escape is not an option (if he wants to keep his job). He licks his lips and stares at the building. Students are flooding in, with their crisp uniforms and happy smiles.

The older man feels a bit jealous of their smiles; he wonders what it is like to enjoy going to school.

The building is almost entirely glass save for the doors and the pillars that line the walkways. As far as schools go he has to admit the structure is aesthetically pleasing. It looks more like a fancy office building than a high school.

He pulls at the collar of his uniform shirt It feels like the tie is choking him, but he knows it is all in his head. A knock on the car window startles him.

“Seriously dude, you got to get a grip,” Chanyeol says as he opens the door of the vehicle.

“Maybe you should just stop appearing out of nowhere.” Namjoon counters.

“You ready? Man, I am so jealous of you right now, what I would give to be able to relive high school. It was the best four years of my life.” Chanyeol says with a sigh of regret.

“I will happily trade with you. Because I am not ready at all, I have no good memories of high school. Wait, four years?” Namjoon stares at the man suspiciously.

Korean high school is only three years long.

Chanyeol ignores the question.

“You serious, not one good memory?”

Namjoon nods.

“Why didn’t you say something in the meeting?”

“I was, but then I realized that editor Bang holds my future in his hands. I don’t want to be a copy editor for the rest of my life; this may be my only chance to become a featured writer.” Namjoon sighs and once again pushes his glasses to sit on the rim of his nose.

“How bad was high school the first time?” Chanyeol asks thoughtfully.

“Pretty bad hyung; I didn’t have friends, and it was hard to fit in. It got worse when~” Namjoon stops himself.

“Got bad when what?”

Namjoon shakes his head. He was not ready to relive the story. He had buried the events that had turned his high school life into hell on earth as far down as he could. He never thought the feelings would surface again, but here they were pushing against his soul reminding him that they never actually left.

“Nothing hyung. Nothing.” Namjoon’s replies almost to himself.

Chanyeol looks at his friend. He knows there is more to the story, but the look on Namjoon’s face says this is not the time to push.

“How can I help?” Chanyeol wants to ease the fear that is emanating from the blonde.

“You could go instead of me,” Namjoon says hopefully. But they both know that is just a dream.

“I would if I could. But Namjoon this is your story to write. Maybe this is your chance to rewrite your high school experience. Not everyone gets a second chance. I know you can do it, you’ll be okay. You’re an adult now, no longer an unsure, insecure kid. You got this.” Chanyeol gives him thumbs up and flashes his goofy smile.

Namjoon smiles back. He is thankful for his friend, but he still wants to throw up. Namjoon is reasonably sure that if Chanyeol weren't here he’d be running in the opposite direction.

They walk to the school building together. Chanyeol will be acting as Namjoon’s older brother and guardian. He is glad that the other boy is here and takes comfort in the fact that someone has his back.

Chanyeol’s tall stature and good looks have the high school girls all a flutter, and the attention is the last thing Namjoon wants. He turns to find a trio of giggly females behind them commenting rather loudly on his friend’s rear end.

He sneaks a peek at Chanyeol, and he swears he sees the man smirking.

“Dude they’re like fifteen. You can’t possibly be okay with this.” Namjoon says shocked at his friend’s obvious pleasure at being ogled.

“A compliment is a compliment. I for one will never turn down a compliment, especially if it’s true. I most certainly have a sweet ass.” Chanyeol replies winking.

That makes Namjoon smile.

Chanyeol stops at the door holding it open for the fawning females, and the girls almost faint when he graces them with his signature bright smile. The same smile he uses on Jung Nara from graphics when he is trying to finagle more space for a feature.

For the second time, that morning Namjoon thinks it really should have been Chanyeol and not him that editor Bang chose.

Stepping into the halls of the high school was like déjà vu. The familiar smell of academia filled the air. Students bustled in the halls laughing and talking. People were grabbing books from their lockers; others were yelling, for friends to wait for them. It was high school the way Namjoon had wanted to live it the first time around but never was given the chance.

As he follows Chanyeol to the office, he wonders at his friend’s advice from earlier.

_Could he rewrite history?_

The registration process took almost no time at all. Namjoon is floored that the staff genuinely believes he could be a blood relative of Chanyeol. But then again Chanyeol did all the talking; leaning up against the desk of a keen registrar taking up the female’s personal space. However, she was more than happy to have her space invaded. Chanyeol could have told her they were aliens from Mars and Namjoon is sure she would have believed him.

She hands Namjoon a schedule and a map of the school; then proceeds to give him detailed instructions on how to get to his homeroom.

He bows and thanks her for her help. She comments on how nice it is to see young people showing the proper respect and gives him a smile before wishing him a good first day.

They step out of the office and back into the hallway.

“You want me to walk you to class?” Chanyeol says joking and Namjoon really wants to say yes.

“Very funny,” he replies, but only because it was the appropriate answer.

“Still nervous?” Chanyeol’s voice is serious.

“Yes,” Namjoon says nervously.

“You’ll be fine. You have my number call me if you need advice or anything.”

“Thanks, hyung.” Namjoon is a little touched.

“Hey, what are big brothers for?” Chanyeol smiles as he begins to walk away.

Namjoon gives a stiff laugh as he walks in the direction of his classroom.

“Namjoon!” Chanyeol yells at him from down the hall, “Hwaiting!”

Even if it is fake Namjoon is happy that Chanyeol is his brother.

He genuinely smiles at the other man’s dorkiness. He pulls out his map and schedule and makes his way to his homeroom and first class.

He finds the class without any issues. He takes a deep breath, opens the door and walks inside.

He hands his papers to the teacher and prepares his heart for the dreaded introduction.

“Nice to meet you Namjoon. My name is Kim Seokjin; I will be your homeroom teacher as well as your sociology teacher. I see here you transferred from a school in America. I hope you don’t find the Korean school system too difficult.” Mr. Kim smiles at him.

“Thank you, sir.”

Namjoon’s fluency in English makes the American education cover story easily sellable.

“Class we have a new student. Namjoon, please introduce yourself.” Mr. Kim turns to him.

Namjoon hates the spotlight, hates when all eyes are on him. His stomach is doing flip flops. He licks his lips, pushes his glasses up, and introduces himself.

“Hello, I am Kim Namjoon. I just moved here from Los Angeles California. Please look on me kindly. Thank you.” He says with all the confidence he can muster.

“Namjoon why don’t you have a seat over by the window.” Mr. Kim points to an empty desk.

Namjoon breathes a sigh of relief happy to have a desk to himself. He nods at the teacher and makes his way to his appointed seat.

He sets his backpack down and sits in the seat. He begins to prepare his desk. First he takes out his pens and put them to the left side of the desk. He then takes out his notebook and puts it to the right far enough away for there to be space, but close enough to reach when needed. Finally, he pulls out his textbook sticking it in the center for easy access. He looks at his handy work making sure everything was as it should be.

Satisfied he looks up.

The moment his eyes make it to the front of the room the door to the classroom opens, and Namjoon’s breath hitches in his throat.

Three of the most beautiful people he has ever seen enter the room. Namjoon swears he hears theme music as they walk in.

If those are the “cool kids” Namjoon knows one thing for sure.

_He is royally screwed._


	3. Pushing Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Taehyung's first interaction has the man feeling overwhelmed and ill-prepared.

Namjoon was taught that it was impolite to stare. But he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. He is certain that right now he looks awestruck; like a fangirl standing in front of her ultimate bias. The tree boys saunter into the room as though carried by air.

The first boy has dark brown hair that swept across his even darker eyes. His mysterious look complimented and highlighted by his tanned complexion. If sexuality was a person Namjoon is sure this boy would be the very definition of the word because he oozed it.

Namjoon hears the girls behind him call the boy Jongin. It also seems as though one of the girls may have passed out, as her friend is telling her to come to her senses. Namjoon would turn to look, but that would mean not seeing the trio at the front of the room, and that was just not an option.

_It was his job after all._

The second boy was an interesting mix of gruff manliness and boyish charm. There was no other way to describe him but handsome. He was equally as sexy as the first boy, but with an air of badassery that refused to be denied. His brown hair was styled up and away from his perfectly chiseled face.

The boy stands in the middle of the room as though waiting for something.

“Mr. Song. Mr. Song,” Mr. Kim tries to get the boy's attention. “Song Mino! This is not a runway show; please take your seat.”

It seems as though that was what Mr. Badassery was waiting for he gives the teacher quite possibly the sexiest smirk Namjoon has ever seen. And Namjoon wonders if the boy was waiting for acknowledgment in general or if he was specifically waiting for the teacher; because without ever taking his eyes off the man Mino takes his seat. Smirk still firmly planted on his face as though daring the older man to say another word.

Namjoon notices the faint blush that colors Mr. Kim’s cheeks as he turns away from Mino's gaze. Namjoon can’t say he blames the man for his reaction. The boy was clearly playing with him.

As Namjoon’s gaze shifts to the third boy, his brain stops working. The boy was stunning. ABSOLUTELY stunning and Namjoon begins to wonder if he has stepped into some alternate universe.

The boy is slender and tall; he is the perfect combination of boyish good looks, sex appeal, and swag. He completes the trio by being the right amount of boy one's sexiness and boy two's confident boyish swag. His hair is golden not quite blonde and not quite brown, but somewhere in the middle. As Namjoon continues to leer he can't help but wonder how it is that the boy hovers so perfectly in the in between, as though absorbing the best parts of everything around him.

However, it is the boy’s eyes that have Namjoon spellbound. His eyes are dark and piercing almost as though they can see right through you. Right now those eyes are fixed on Namjoon, and the man is a little flustered. The boy must have noticed because the corners of his lips curl up, as though Namjoon’s response was what he wanted.

The blonde man averts his eyes. The boy’s persistent attention was a bit overwhelming. The last time he caught someone’s eye his life had been turned into a living nightmare. Namjoon is pretty certain his delicate psyche would not be able to survive a second round.

The boy was dangerous. The boy was also just that, a boy. Namjoon is an adult.

He needed another avenue to explore for his story; because if these three are the cool kids; if theirs is the world that he has to breach Namjoon is prepared to throw in the towel right now.

_I like copywriting. It’s not so bad._

Namjoon resigns himself to the losing side of the battle before the war has even started.

It’s weird how one thing leads to another because the boy’s intense glare is bringing back a memory that Namjoon does not want to relive. He closes his eyes tight trying with all his might to push down the errand thought that is meandering its way into his conscious.

_Success!_

The memory is evaded. However, when Namjoon opens his eyes, he finds himself staring up into the very orbs he had been trying to avoid.

The boy didn’t say a word as he took the seat next to Namjoon. He also didn’t say a thing as he purposely leans his entire body across Namjoon’s to steal one of the older man’s pens. He again did not say anything as he stuck out his tongue, licked his lips, and places Namjoon’s pen between them.

As though on cue Namjoon's black rimmed spectacles fall, down his nose. He pushes them up.

_Danger... Danger..._

Namjoon's mind is warning him while his stomach does flip flops at the attack.

“Kim Taehyung, please take your regular seat.” Mr. Kim must have noticed Namjoon’s growing discomfort at the boy’s invasion of his personal space.

“But I think I’ll be able to learn better from over here," he turns and gives Namjoon a wink. "Aren’t you always saying I need to pay more attention in class?” The boy’s voice is deep, melodic, and tinted with mischief as he baits the teacher.

Namjoon prays that the teacher does not succumb to the teasing.

“Yes, that’s true. But I’d like you to be attentive in your seat. Now move.” Mr. Kim is not phased by the boy.

Namjoon hadn’t noticed how pretty his homeroom teacher was until this moment as he exercises his authority over a now pouting Taehyung. Thick beautiful lips with a natural red hint, that right now were set in a near grimace.

_Why does everyone here look like a super model?_

Namjoon feels relief flood him as the boy gets up to leave. His calm is short lived as the boy leans in gives Namjoon a box shaped smile, winks at him again, and speaks.

“See you later new guy.” The boy's smile widens at Namjoon’s shocked expression. “Yeah, you’re gonna be a fun one.” He almost purrs.

With that Taehyung once again leans over Namjoon’s chest putting back the now saliva-drenched writing utensil.

Namjoon exhales the breath he had been holding as the boy walks away. He looks over at the pen, if he was honest with himself right now, he is a little bit jealous of the inanimate object.

_Danger Namjoon. Danger._

The blonde man is befuddled by the boy’s interaction with him. He has no idea what he has done to draw the not so welcomed attention.

Homeroom continues without much incident. Before the bell rings signaling the start of the next class, Mr. Kim makes one last announcement.

“There will be a group project, it will account for twenty-five percent of your grade. I will be pairing you up with someone outside of your usual social group, but the person will be similar to you in some way. Your goal is to find out what makes you similar. This handout is your homework assignment for tonight.” Mr. Kim hands the sheets of paper to the class representative, Min Yoongi. “You need to answer the question honestly. Also, you must respond to questions by yourself, no collaboration. The answers will determine the partnerships.”

With that the bell rings. Namjoon takes a quick glance at the piece of paper before putting it in his backpack. It seems to be a basic personality test.

Once in the hallway he takes a glance at his schedule. His next class is economics. Namjoon smiles he’s always liked numbers. He pulls out his map trying to figure out what direction to go, only to have the paper ripped from his hands.

“Hey,” Namjoon says looking up only to come face to face with Mr. Sexuality himself.

“Mmmm… you lost puppy?” The boy’s words are purposely drawn out. “I’ll show you where to go.” He gifts Namjoon with a mischievous grin.

“Uhmmm…” Namjoon swallows hard his glasses slipping down his nose once again.

He pushes them back in place.

What’s with these boys?

“I’m good thanks. I’ll j-just use the map.” He refuses to believe he just stuttered.

Namjoon lifts the paper from between the boy’s fingers and tries to escape. Only to be blocked.

“But that would be very rude of me. Making you search on your own. Turns out I am going in the same direction. I’ll be your guide.” The boy hasn’t said anything wrong, but his tone carried a punch that told Namjoon following the boy anywhere was a bad, bad idea.

His glasses slip down his nose again as though to warn him of impending doom.

“That’s okay I am waiting for someone.” Namjoon lies.

He readjusts the frames on his face.

“Really? I’ll just wait with you then.” Jongin cocks his head in a challenge.

_Well shit._

Namjoon knows he is screwed. He doesn’t know a single person in this school and this kid knows that.

He stands there awkwardly his mind scrambling for and out to this situation.

“Oh, there you are. I have been looking for you everywhere. I thought we planned on meeting in the library?” A voice calls out behind Namjoon.

_There is a God!_

“Sorry wasn’t sure where the library was exactly.” Namjoon turns to the voice.

The boy before him looked like an angel, literally. He had wavy black hair, thick pouty lips, and the cutest crescent moon shaped eye smile that the copywriter has ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

Namjoon mouths the words 'thank you', as he turns to the boy. This earned him the smile.

Jongin senses he has been tricked but doesn’t push the matter.

“See ya around new boy. I think Taehyung is right. You’re gonna be fun.” Jongin grins and damn if it wasn’t the sexiest thing Namjoon has seen in awhile.

“What the hell?” It is all Namjoon can think to say after the boy walks away.

“No worries it happens to all the new students.” The cherub boy replies.

This does not make Namjoon feel better.

“It’s S2K’s way of welcoming and torturing new people in one foul swoop.”

“S2K?” Namjoon is confused.

“Song, Kim, and Kim, yeah it’s cheesy, but that’s what people call them. Speaking of names mine is Jimin. Park Jimin, nice to meet you.” The boy smiles again.

Namjoon had to fight the urge to pinch the boy’s cheeks. He is adorable.

“Kim Namjoon, nice to meet you too, Jimin-sshi. Thanks for rescuing me. How’d you know I needed help?”

“Jongin had that smile on his face. Plus I was in class when Taehyung targeted you.”

“Targeted?”

“Yeah, Taehyung hones in on one person, and the trio just plays with him or her. Pushing their buttons kind of,” Jimin explains the process as though it should be considered normal.

Namjoon groans inwardly. The last time something like this happened it was due to him misjudging a situation. But this time he had done nothing wrong. He pushes his glasses up for the millionth time.

“No worries they’re not malicious or anything. They just get under your skin, and goad to see how much you can handle. The best way to get them to stop is not to react, but judging by the red that’s coloring your face that may not be so easy for you.” Jimin looks at him sympathetically.

Namjoon sighs. Yeah, he is pretty sure he's done for. Judging from the way his heart nearly jumped out his chest when Taehyung's breath hit his face earlier there is no possible way NOT to react.

Jimin takes the map out of his hand.

“What’s your next class? I’ll help you find it.” The boy offers.

“Economics, room 34B.” Namjoon replies.

“Really? Excellent… I have that class too. Let’s go.” Jimin drags the man forward.

As he is being pulled down the hall Namjoon is one thankful for a friend, and two scared yet oddly excited about having his limits tested.

His mind wanders back to Taehyung’s body pressed against his as he wonders.

_Exactly what buttons are these boys planning on pushing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like aggressive Tae, and super cute and friendly Jimin. Poor Namjoon


	4. Pushing Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon gets some sage advice from Chanyeol, and makes a choice to stand up for himself.

Namjoon throws his backpack and himself on the couch as soon as he steps into his house. He is waaay too old for this. As a teenager, high school was hard, but as an adult it is terrifying.

_When did teenagers morph into sex gods?_

As much as he tries to prevent it Namjoon’s mind will NOT stop wandering to the feeling of Taehyung’s body pressed against his, nor will it stop thinking about Jongin’s very suggestive smile.

_What the hell is wrong with kids today?_

The man lets out a frustrated groan.

He looks over at his backpack remembering the assignment from the sociology teacher. He has to admit he finds the idea of the project intriguing, and he thinks it will make a great angel for his story.

He pulls the sheet of paper from his binder and takes a more in-depth look at the questions.

He begins reading:

 

**You may be asked to rate yourself on a number of phrases or statements. After reading each statement, you would mark your answer as follows:**

**Select circle 1**

**If you strongly disagree with the statement**

**Select circle 2**

**If you disagree with the statement**

**Select circle 3**

**If you are unsure**

**Select circle 4**

**If you agree with the statement**

**Select circle 5**

**If you strongly agree with the statement**

 

The instructions are simple enough. Namjoon continues reading:

 

**I enjoy meeting new people.**

**1 2 3 4 5**

**I like helping people**

**1 2 3 4 5**

**I sometimes make mistakes.**

**1 2 3 4 5**

**I'm easily disappointed.**

**1 2 3 4 5**

**I enjoy repairing things.**

**1 2 3 4 5**

The man starts answering the questions and becomes so absorbed he doesn’t realize how much time has passed. When he looks up two hours, have gone by, and his stomach is telling him he needs to eat. Satisfied that he has answered the questionnaire as honestly as he could, he returns the sheet to his binder and puts it away.

He is a little curious as to who he would be paired with. Many of his answers come from his insecurity and Namjoon is aware of this. So he reasons that the person who he is matched with would have the same kind of insecurities. He stretches as he stands up. His logic offers him comfort; because if his thought process is correct it means he won’t be paired with anyone from S2K.

_Stupidest clique name ever._

Namjoon rolls his eyes and walks to the kitchen. His cell phone vibrates in his pocket.

“Hello.”

“How was your first day?” Chanyeol’s booming voice comes through the phone.

Namjoon holds the phone away from his ear. Two years of friendship had taught the copywriter that the man wasn’t yelling. That’s just the way he spoke.

“It was harrowing. Hyung when did high school kids become so aggressive?” Namjoon asks remembering the trio.

“Uhmm, since the dawn of time.”

“Really? I don’t remember kids being this, this… I can’t even think of what to say.”

“What happened that has you so at a loss for words?”

The blonde man recounts his day to his friend as he scours his refrigerator for something to eat.

“Wow. You serious? Across your body, and sucks on your pen?” Namjoon can almost hear the laughter in Chanyeol’s voice.

“Are you seriously laughing at me?”

“Nah, not laughing at you, it’s just I can picture the look on your face when that happened. I can’t lie the mental image is a little hilarious. I bet you blushed like a girl.” The man wasn’t even trying to hide his mirth now.

“You suck you know that, right?” Namjoon says pouting.

“Stop pouting, don’t deny it I can hear it in your voice.”

“Whatever.” Namjoon rolls his eyes. “Anyway, you have any ideas on how I can make myself not react to them?”

“You’re an adult Namjoon. How are high school kids running all over you like this?” Chanyeol doesn’t get it; he was never the underdog.

“Hyung, I told you before high school was a scary place for me. Plus you know how awkward I am in social situations.” Namjoon is always surprised by how honest he can be with Chanyeol.

“Mmmm... maybe try pushing back.” Chanyeol offers a suggestion.

“What?” Namjoon almost dropped the kimchi in his hand.

“Namjoon, take it from me much of the bravado in high school is fake. Those kids are just as scared as you are. People can only mess with you if you let them. Push back and if they are even the slightest bit flustered, then you'll know they are just as insecure as you are. They just hide it better.”

Chanyeol’s words make sense, but Namjoon has never been the confrontational type. He is not sure he has what it takes to "push back," whatever that means.

“So you know how you’re gonna approach the article yet?” Chanyeol questions.

“I have an idea, but I need to think about it some more. Hyung," Namjoon pauses. "What do you mean by push back?” Namjoon’s voice is uncertain.

“I mean fight fire with fire. Next time pretty boy pushes his body against yours put your hand on his back and hold him in place. Next time sexy pants offers to give you directions tell him you have a map too and maybe you should be the one directing him. Push back, get it? They’re messing with you because you react. Instead of reacting to them, make them react to you,” Chanyeol says it like it's the easiest thing in the world to do.

“Hyung. I don’t think I can do that. I-I--” Namjoon is beside himself. He is blushes at just the thought of Taehyung, Jongin, and Mino. There is no way he’d be able to make them feel as insecure as he feels.

He is about to explain that to his friend when his phone vibrates.

“Hyung hold on; I have another call.”

He toggles in between the lines.

“Hello.”

“Kim Namjoon, this is chief Bang. How was your first day? I hope you have ideas for the story. I expect a rough draft on my desk by the end of the week.”

Namjoon swallows hard. Maybe he can just accept defeat and let the man know that he is not the right reporter for this story.

“Sir, about the story--”

“What about it? I expect great things from you Namjoon-sshi. Jungkook says you are a great writer. I am looking forward to your first draft.”

With that, the line goes dead.

_F*******K!!!_

Namjoon almost forgets about Chanyeol.

“Hyung you still there?”

“I’m still here. You sound even more stressed than before. What happened?”

“Chief Bang happened. He wants a rough draft by the end of the week.” Namjoon sighs into the phone.

“Namjoon, you're a great writer. I know you'll find a story from this experience. Stop stressing so much. Stop living like you’re still the high school kid that got picked on and start acting like a reporter with a job to do.” Chanyeol’s words are just what the blonde man needed to hear.

“You’re right hyung. I’m an adult know. ‘I am the master of my fate I am the captain of my soul.'” Namjoon quotes Invictus.

“Yeah, sure whatever that means. Word of advice don’t speak like that to anyone; that’ll get you teased for sure. It won't matter how hard you push back.” Chanyeol teases and again Namjoon rolls his eyes.

“Thanks, hyung. I am really happy you're my fake brother.” Namjoon is sincere.

They end the call after securing their plans for Friday; Chanyeol had scored tickets to Mad Clown’s show in downtown Seoul.

After the phone call, Namjoon feels better. Empowered even, he’s not sure how or when. But he will learn how to push back.

In high school the first time it was Jackson Wang that made him feel inferior. In his work life, it is chief Bang, and now in high school part two it is a bunch of hormone crazed pretty boys (okay hot as hell pretty boys). Namjoon is tired of other people taking his power. It's time to fight back.

No more Mr. Nice Namjoon, these boys will eat him alive if he doesn’t learn to protect himself. It’s time for him to rewrite the story the way he wants it to read. He’s sick of someone else being the author of his story.

He’s made up his mind. He is taking Chanyeol’s advice, only one small problem.

_How the hell does he push back? And what exactly is he supposed to be pushing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pushing back, huh? Wonder how that's gonna go? Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Please comment it makes my day. I promise to try and respond. 
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> Lulu ♥♥♥


	5. Next Time... A Party With Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon learns what happens when you pull instead of push. Jongin promises a party with friends, and yeah, Namjoon is screwed.

It has been four days since Namjoon reintroduction to high school. While he is excited about the opportunity to give his school days story a different ending; he is still very nervous and very unsure about how to make that happen. To make the situation even more stressful, he needs to turn in his rough draft to Cheif Bang tomorrow.

Thankfully in the last two days he has not had any significant run-ins with the boys of S2K. Namjoon surmises that they must have found another poor defenseless sap to traumatize, whatever the reason he is thankful for the lack of attention. The lack of conflict has given him time to think. He can only hope that if they do choose to attack him again that he will do better than blushing and stuttering.

“So are you excited about the pair up?” Jimin whispers to him.

“Pair up?” Namjoon is confused.

They are sitting in economics, and Namjoon’s mind is focused on so many different things that he genuinely has no idea what the boy is talking about.

“You know for sociology. We get our partners on Monday. Aren’t you curious about who you’re getting paired with?”

Ahhhhh, Namjoon had forgotten about the class project. His last couple of days had been spent trying to dodge pretty boys. As well as coming up with a suitable excuse to give his boss as to why he would not be able to hand him a rough draft at the end of the week.

_Well, one out of two isn’t so bad._

“Haven’t given it much thought,” Namjoon replies.

“Really? You’re not the least bit curious. I mean what if you end up with Mino or Jongin, or even better Taehyung,” Jimin is smirking by the last name.

Namjoon wishes it didn’t happen, but it did, at the mention of the boy’s name he can feel the heat filling his face. The look of mirth on Jimin’s face tells Namjoon that not only was this the reaction the boy was looking for. But also that his new found friend will be using this piece of weaponry on him a lot.

He pinches Jimin in the arm.

The boy hisses and a tiny laugh escapes his lips.

“Come hyung you can’t tell me the thought didn’t cross your mind at all,” Jimin says as he rubs his arm.

“Not really. I am fairly certain I have nothing in common with any of them,” Namjoon retorts.

“You know sometimes looks can be deceiving. People don’t always act like their real selves,” Jimin says contemplatively.

Namjoon stares at the boy, Chanyeol had said something similar on the phone a few days back. He begins to wonder if maybe the universe was trying to tell him something.

The bell rings signaling time for lunch. He walks to the cafeteria with Jimin; the younger boy is happily chatting about his plans for the weekend. Typically Namjoon would be paying attention, but his mind is distracted thinking about the rough draft that is due tomorrow.

He has no story to tell other than the fact that he’s a grown man pretending to be a high school student so that he doesn’t get fired. He doesn't think Cheif Bang would like that by-line.

Namjoon is so lost in thought that he doesn’t realize he no longer hears Jimin talking. He also doesn't notice he had wondered into the wrong hall, nor does he realize he is about to walk right into danger.

**BAM!**

He smashes right into someone. The impact sends Namjoon’s glasses flying off his face and landing at the feet of one Kim Jongin.

“Awww, if it isn’t our new puppy.” The boy is smirking, or that’s what Namjoon assumes since he genuinely can’t see.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you.” Namjoon apologizes.

“Mmmm, you should watch where you’re going. What if you had run into someone who is not as nice as me?” Again the boy doesn’t say anything wrong, and yet Namjoon still feels a warning creep up his spine.

Namjoon begins feeling around on the floor looking for his eyewear, and panic sets in. He is almost blind without them.

Jongin bends down and grabs something off the floor, and Namjoon prays it wasn’t his glasses; already knowing that it probably is.

“Looking for these?” The boy almost purrs.

“Please give them back. I don’t see well without them.” As soon the words left his mouth Namjoon wishes he hadn’t said them.

Telling the enemy, your weakness is the quickest way to lose the war.

“Really, what would you be willing to do to get them back?” The boy asks as he stoops down to Namjoon’s level.

Namjoon can feel Jongin’s breath on his face the boy is too close for comfort.

“Nothing, I would be willing to do nothing.” Namjoon decides to take the brave approach, even though he feels anything but brave.

“Really? Fine, then I guess you’ll just have to go through the rest of the day without them,” Jongin says.

Jongin is about stand up when Chanyeol’s advice rings in Namjoon’s ear.

_Push back._

Namjoon honestly meant to push, but he pulled instead; causing Jongin to lose his balance landing the dark haired boy smack dab on top of Namjoon.

_Well, that wasn’t supposed to happen._

Namjoon mentally berates himself for the turn of events.

Maybe it was the trick of the light, or maybe he imagined it. But the boy’s face is so close to him that even without his glasses Namjoon can see it a blush.

_Is He flustered?_

Namjoon is so thrown by what he thinks he sees that in trying to make sure he didn't imagine the blush. His hand instinctively moves to the boy’s back effectively holding him in place; Namjoon just wants to get a better look.

He squints his eyes and leans his face up toward the boy sprawled on him.

It doesn’t dawn on Namjoon that they are in the hallway. Nor does he stop to think about what it looks like with Jongin laying on top of him, his hand on the boy’s back and face leaning in.

“What’s going on here?” Mr. Kim’s voice breaks Namjoon’s concentration.

_Shit._

He turns toward the teacher and it hits him what it must look like to the man. He turns back around facing an equally shocked Jongin. The boy seems frozen in place, and Namjoon won’t lie the fact that he caused the boy’s current state has him giving himself a mental high five.

He had meant to push the boy, literally, but this, this was so much better.

Jongin hands are pressed against Namjoon’s chest and in his right hand are Namjoon’s glasses. The man grabs the frames and places them securely on his face.

“Thanks,” Namjoon he replies almost a little smug.

Jongin regains his composure and gives Namjoon a smile that makes the blonde man wonders if he celebrated victory a bit too early.

The boy leans in close to Namjoon’s ear.

“This has been fun puppy. But next time you pull me on top of you, you better be grabbing for something other than glasses.” Jongin’s breath is warm against Namjoon’s ear, and the man did not at all miss the innuendo.

Jongin gets up and slowly begins to walk away.

Namjoon sits up about to wallow in defeat. He doesn’t know where the next statement comes from, or where he even found the bravado to say it. But he meant it when he said he was tired of other people taking his power.

As mister, sexy pants struts away Namjoon calls after him.

“Jongin-sshi. I’ll keep what you said in mind. Next time I’ll be sure to grab something else.” Namjoon is surprised at how confident he sounded to himself because his insides were quaking.

He expected the boy to blush, expected to get the slightest hint that he had made a dent in the boy’s very well structured armor.

But the boy’s reply throws a wrench in his plan.

“I’ll make sure there is a next time then. I’ll even invite friends. We can have a little party. You like parties don’t you puppy?” The boy replies a smirk slowly working its way across his face.

Namjoon stares dumfounded.

_Well, f**k! Next time, a party, with friends?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so blame Mean Girls for this chapter. I watched the movie for inspiration and this happened. Hope you guys like it. Turns out that pushing back may not be as easy as Namjoon thought. But once you declare war there is no turning back. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think.


	6. Scared Or Excited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon finds his story with a little help for Hoseok. But an encounter with Taehyung has him wondering of he is scared or excited.

Namjoon is sitting at his desk at the Chronicle. His brain is swirling too many things had happened in the last eight hours. First the run in with Jongin and exactly what did the kid mean by a party with friends? Namjoon worries that today’s incident may have escalated the situation into something that he is not prepared to handle. He may have to ask Chanyeol for some guidelines regarding pushing because pulling did not garner the results he had wanted. Scratch that he will definitely be asking Chanyeol for help.

Not to mention his second and most pressing problem. He needed a story. He needed to write something that would knock the socks off his very picky and somewhat scary boss. After years of rewriting other people’s work making it the best it could be, it was finally his turn and ironically he has been sitting here for an hour staring at a blank computer screen.

In his almost one full week of high school Namjoon was no closer to a story than the day he was forced into the assignment.

He sits at his desk scratching his head hoping to wake up his mind. In frustration, he drops his head to the desk.

“What’s up?” A voice has Namjoon’s head popping up.

“Hey, Hoseok hyung. How are you?” Namjoon asks the man in the wheelchair.

“Right now it seems I am doing better than you,” Hoseok says with his signature smile.

Namjoon has always admired the man. Hoseok had lost the use of his legs while doing a story on location. The man has never looked for pity or whined about his circumstance, he simply accepted what happened and went about his life.

“So what is it that has you so perturbed?”

“I have to give a rough draft to Chief Bang tomorrow. And hyung I have no story.” Namjoon almost whines.

“Namjoon-sshi I have been on the receiving end of your writing skills. You are an amazing writer. I know you have a story. Why don’t you tell me about your week and maybe we can find a topic together.” Hoseok offers.

Namjoon sighs and pushes the black-rimmed glasses up on his nose.

“High school the first time was hard, you know? So to be thrown back into it I feel all my old insecurities coming back. But I want this to be my chance to rewrite my history. But I can’t compete with these kids. They are a whole new level of intimidating,” Namjoon laments.

Hoseok smiles at the man and wheels closer to the desk.

“Namjoon let me tell you a story. When I woke up in the hospital, I thought my life was over. I mean what was I supposed to do? I couldn’t walk. Have you ever heard of a war correspondent in a wheelchair? I spent weeks in the hospital groaning over my plight. Life felt meaningless. I felt like I had lost my purpose. Then a particular doctor had enough of my stupidity and decided I needed to learn a lesson. So one day he took me to the children’s ward and there I met a little girl who changed my life.” The man paused to push the hair out of his eyes.

“How did she change your life?” Namjoon asked leaning forward enthralled by the account. He can't picture the man ever being depressed.

“She was born with a disease called Mucopolysaccharidoses. It’s a nasty sickness that causes certain enzymes in her body to not work correctly. It causes bones, cartilage, tendons, and even skin not to develop properly." Hoseok pauses as though the moment was more than a memory. He continues, "Her name was Mari and her little legs were deformed, she had never been able to walk or run. She had been denied the right of all children. But this little girl didn’t whine, didn’t bemoan her circumstances. No, instead she smiled and played with her friends, she lived her life. Her laugh was contagious. To the untrained eye, the ones that only saw her outsides, she was less than perfect. But to those who spent time with her she was the very definition of perfection. Other people look at her and feel pity thinking her story is sad. But Mari is not to be pitied. She was the author of her story. Just like you. Just like me. My story didn’t end when I lost my legs. It started. High school for everyone is about finding 'yourself', Namjoon. Yes, the kids may be intimidating, but at the end of the day they are just kids trying to find themselves too. Maybe your story should start there.” Hosoek looks at the man with a reassuring smile.

Namjoon nods. He realizes that maybe he had been looking for his stories in all the wrong areas. Maybe writing this story was the first step to rewriting his own.

“Hyung, I never knew you had a rough time when you lost your legs. You have always seemed so happy and at peace with life. To tell you the truth I look up to you. Because I don’t think I’d be able to rise above the situation the way you did. Also thank you for the advice. I think I know what to write now.”

“Glad I could help.” Hoseok pats the blonde man on his back and wheels away.

Namjoon waves goodbye to the man. He turns to his computer and starts typing. The story comes almost out of nowhere. As he writes, Namjoon begins to realize that life is not as black and white as he may have thought. Hoseok lost his legs, but still has a story to tell. Namjoon hasn’t lost a leg nor does he have a debilitating disease, he is just a man that is living in fear, and it is about time he stopped.

He finished the draft and gives it a once over. Satisfied with the story he shuts off his computer and leaves the office.

One battle won. He had found his story. Tomorrow he’d face another battle with S2K. Tonight he’s going to need a good night’s sleep.

 

Morning came before he knew it.

Standing at the entrance to Bangtan High he is nervous but ready to fight. He runs his hands through his hair; adjust the black rimmed glasses on his face and steps through the door.

Sitting in homeroom Namjoon sets his items out on the desk, and waits for class to start. He is reading over some notes from the previous class just be sure he was not lagging behind. The chair next to him screeches against the ground, and he turns to see Taehyung sitting next to him.

The boy leans in close.

“I heard we’re having a party?” Taehyung smirks and winks at the blonde man. “Jongin said you made him a promise. What I want to know is, are you the kind of man that keeps his promises, new guy? Because if you are,” Taehyung leans in closer his lips touching Namjoon’s ear as he whispers. “I want you to make me the same promise.”

With that, Taehyung gets up and walks to his desk. Namjoon’s heart is beating wildly against his chest, and he makes a discovery.

_He is not sure if he is scared about the impending danger that these boys bring or if he is excited about it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys weren't too shocked by my portrayal of Hoseok. It fit what with the concept of this chapter.  
> As always let me know what you think.  
> Happy Reading  
> Lulu


	7. WTF!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon finds out who is partner is, and is shocked to say the least.

The weekend passed without much incident for Namjoon, save for dreams about a particular boy with a boxy smile and warm lips. Namjoon is a wreck he can’t lie. While Jongin scares him (the kid does), something about Taehyung excites him. Maybe it is because the boy always seems so ready for physical contact, which Jongin is too, but it feels different. Namjoon can’t place his finger on what the difference is.

He is extra excited about his article as chief Bang loved the draft and had decided to make it a featured section. Namjoon will be writing weekly articles regarding his adventures in high school the second time around. The editor pitched it to him after telling him that the piece was unusual and inspiring.

The blonde smiles as he makes his way the shower, he has to be to class in less than an hour. He makes a mental note to thank Hoseok the next time he sees the man, if not for him Namjoon would have been SOL (sh*t out of luck). As the warm water hits his skin, two very opposite thoughts came to Namjoon’s mind. One: He wonders who he is partner will be for with for the Sociology project. Two: (He blames this thought on the feel of the water against his body), he wonders what Taehyung’s lips would feel like on other parts his skin.

The stray thought has him shaking his head furiously as though trying to get rid of the mental picture (but, unfortunately, his mind is not an etch-a-sketch). He is again confused at his very different reaction to Jongin and Taehyung. Both treat him the same way, both toy with him in the same manner. However, his reception toward each is almost entirely opposite. Whereas he’d like Jongin to forget he exists, he wouldn’t mind Taehyung pushing back.

_Namjoon get it together. He’s a kid._

_LITERALLY._

He scolds his dirty and perverted mind as he reminds himself that illegal activities will end him up in prison and if he thinks high school is scary~

He shudders at the thought.

The shower calmed him a bit, and his mind slowly makes its way back to normal. He gets dressed and walks to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before heading out the door. His phone vibrates on the table.

“Yah! Congrats, on your first feature story. Damn, your story had me all teary eyed and shit it was so f**king awesome,” Jungkook says on the other end of the line.

Namjoon is elated at the compliment. Jungkook is a combination of things to him, friend, nemesis, and secret crush (although right now a particular high school boy with warm lips is slowly winning that crown).

“Really! You like it?” Namjoon can’t help the smile forming. “Thanks, Jungkook, and thanks for putting in a good word for me with the chief.”

“Damn that man can’t keep a secret to save his life,” Jungkook sounds almost embarrassed at being discovered. “I am looking forward to the next article. Hey, Uhmm, so, I was wondering. A couple of us are going to OKitchen next Saturday. You know for dinner and stuff, want to go?” Jungkook pauses. “Uhmm, with, me?”

Namjoon misses it at first but slowly realizes that the younger man ended the question with the words, ‘with me’. His brain freezes. Jungkook is gorgeous we are talking S2K type looks.

_Wait! Did he just compare a grown man to three over hormone-d teenagers?_

“S-sure.” His silently curses his tongue for stuttering.

“Great. Uhmmm, so I’ll pick up around seven?” Jungkook sounds suddenly shy, and Namjoon wishes he was able to see the man’s face.

“Yeah. Sure. That’ll be great. See you then.” Namjoon stares at his phone in disbelief after they disconnect.

_What just happened? Did Jungkook, Mr. Suave with the ladies just ask him out?_

He doesn’t have time to ponder as he realizes he only has thirty minutes to get to class before he is considered late, and he is far too old to receive a tardy punishment.

He arrives at his homeroom with two minutes to spare. He dislikes getting to class just on time; his OCD requires that he is at least fifteen minutes early so he can prepare his desk and read over notes. He felt a little undone and ruffled because his routine has been disrupted.

Mr. Kim walks in, and Namjoon can’t help but once again notice how pretty the teacher is for a guy. With his milky white skin, big pouty lips, and features that seem too soft to be called handsome, beautiful seemed more appropriate.

“Alright class everyone take your seat.” The man begins the homeroom by taking attendance.

“Song, Mino,” the teacher reads the name of the seating chart.

No, answer.

“Song, Mino.” Mr. Kim tries again still no reply.

Namjoon turns around to sneak a peek; he knows the boy is here. Taehyung and Jongin made sure that Namjoon was aware of their presence.

Mino is currently staring directly at the teacher, who seems to be doing his very best not to look in the boy’s direction. The slight smirk and on the student's face clues Namjoon into why the ‘pretty’ teacher is avoiding all eye contact. The boy’s eyes signal something primal aimed right at the older man.

Namjoon is almost grateful for the teacher’s existence. He has his hands full dealing with two members of S2K. If he had to deal with Mino too, he’s sure he’d be dead already. Out of the three Mino seems to be the least patient. He’s the kind to gobble down his food, whereas the other two seems to like to play with their prey first.

Mr. Kim reluctantly looks up. The blush that spreads across his face says he too sees what Namjoon is seeing.

“Yes, sir.” Mino’s voice is naturally sexy (hoarse and thick), but right now it’s downright dangerous.

Again the teacher blushes, and Namjoon almost feels sorry for him.

“W-why didn't you answer?” The man’s voice is slowly regaining its authority.

“Because I like hearing you calling my name,” Mino didn’t even try to hide the double meaning in the statement.

“Well, I don’t like repeating myself. So next time you don’t answer I will mark you absent. Then maybe you can grow a fondness for the principal’s voice too.” Mr. Kim states flatly and moves on to the next name.

Namjoon is still staring at Mino when the boy catches him and winks at him.

_Oooh no, not going to allow you in this boat._

Namjoon quickly turns around. He swears he hears Taehyung snicker, but he does not turn around to confirm.

“Okay, now that attendance is done. I will be announcing your partners today. I have to say I am a bit surprised at some of the results. I am excited to read your project reports. Before I name your teammates, let me give you a rundown of what I am expecting. The goal of the project is to find and discover what makes us similar. Many times we decided people’s worth based on physical appearance or popularity missing the real person. The goal of this project is the find out more about the people who inhabit the world with us. The goal is to learn about those we deem different from ourselves and maybe just maybe discover our ‘real’ self in the process. This handout will give you a breakdown of what you need to present for a grade. Yoongi-sshi please had these out.”

The class representative passes out the sheets of paper.

“Okay when I call your name, please come to the front of the class. I will show you the name of your partner. Now keep in mind that who you are paired up with is based on how you responded to the questionnaire. Okay, so Jong Yeon.” The boy walks to the front and sighs when Mr. Kim shows him his partner.

“Next Park Min Mi, Lim Nara--”

The teach continues calling names and Namjoon tunes him out until he hears a name that has him looking up.

“Kim Taehyung.” Namjoon can’t help the way his eyes follow the boy as he walks to the front of the class. He watches intently as Mr. Kim shows him the name of his partner. Taehyung’s face is expressionless. Namjoon wishes he knew who the boy’s partner was. Next the teacher calls Jimin. The boy smiles as he reads the name and again Namjoon is curious, but he knows Jimin will tell him, so he’s not worried.

Finally, he hears his name.

“Kim Namjoon.”

He walks to the front of the class. Stands next to the teacher the man gives him an almost apologetic smile and Namjoon wonders why that is until he sees the name of his partner.

He blinks and looks again. There had to be some mistake. He looks at his teacher, who Namjoon can tell is equally as confused about the results.

He nods and slowly makes his way back to his desk. He refuses to look up not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

He sits down still in shock at what he had read. He is so calling Chanyeol tonight.

He is going to need all the advice the older man can give.

The name Mr. Kim had pointed to was none other than Kim Taehyung, and all Namjoon’s mind can think is.

_WHAT. THE. F**K!!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jungkook and Taehyung, Namjoon's life is about to get hella interesting.  
> As always let me know what you think.  
> Happy reading  
> Lulu


	8. More Alike Than We Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung needs comforting and Namjoon is there to offer the boy the support he needs.

_F**K, F**K, F**K_

The word is the only thought coming to Namjoon’s mind, as he sits in his third-period class. He didn’t sign up for this emotional trauma; he just wanted to be a good reporter, not a plaything for thing for a group of uber sexed-up highschoolers.

He drops his head on the desk in pure frustration.

The loud thud of Namjoon’s head connecting with the wood startles his teacher so much he asks Namjoon if he is feeling sick.

“Yes,” Namjoon’s reply is mostly for himself. However, it earns himself a trip to the nurse’s office.

The walk to the clinic gives him time to think.

“What the hell could I possibly have in common with that kid?” Namjoon questions out loud. “Aghhhh... Aissh.”

He runs his hands through his hair leaving it disheveled.

He is confused. He recalls his brief yet eventful encounters with the boy, and he can’t for the life of him figure how they got paired together. Taehyung is designer goods, and Namjoon could not even be considered a suitable knock-off.

_Were the results rigged?_

It is the only answer that makes sense to the blonde man.

He reaches the infirmary and steps inside; he hands the note to the nurse.

“Mmmm, what seems to the problem, mister--” She glances at the notes, “Kim? Must be a raining Kims today. You’re the second student that I have had with that last name today. What seems to be the problem Mr. K-- Oh, that’s a nasty bump on your forehead. How’d you get that?”

“A bruise?” Namjoon hadn’t realized the impact had been that bad.

“We’re going to need to call your emergency contact, due to the injury. Are you hurting anywhere?” The nurse asks as she begins to fill out paperwork.

It is then that Namjoon realizes he has a headache.

“My head hurts a bit.” The man replies.

“I can imagine. You can lie in the bed at curtain two. I will contact your guardian to pick you up.” The nurse leads the way to the rest area.

Namjoon is happy for the peace, his head is beginning to throb a little, and he curses his impulse for slamming his head into the table. He takes off his shoes and lies down.

He mind is full, but his brain hurts too much to think about all that it has stored inside.

He is about to fall asleep when his ears pick the voice of the person in the bed on the other side of the shared curtain.

“No, it’s fine omma, I understand if you’re busy. Yes, I’ll call the driver to pick me up. The nurse made me call you; I am sorry for disturbing you.” The voice sighs as the call is disconnected. “I didn’t expect you to care, anyway.”

Namjoon hears rustling in the bed next door.

He feels a bit sad for the boy. His adult side wants to check to make sure that: One, the voice belongs to who he thinks it belongs to, and two, he feels sorry for the kid.

Namjoon begins to war with himself, the hurt in his head is enough. He is not sure he’d be able to stand the consequences of his actions (no matter how nice they are) if he is correct about whom the voice belongs.

He contemplates for a few more minutes, but then his conscience wins, and he gets out of his bed, slips on his shoes, and walks toward the curtain.

Namjoon is not sure why, but his hand begins to shake as he raises it to move the cloth aside.

The boy is lying on the bed with his back facing the curtain. The older man isn’t a hundred percent sure, but he is reasonably confident that the current shaking of his shoulders suggest the boy is crying.

Namjoon knows that he will probably regret this next decision for many days, months, and years to come. But he just couldn’t walk away, no matter how scared he was of what would happen next.

“Hey you okay?” Namjoon asks keeping his voice as still and calming as he could.

The boy’s shoulders stop moving, but he doesn’t respond.

Namjoon is not sure what to do next. He doesn’t know Taehyung as a friend; in fact most of the boy’s actions towards him have been of the non-friendly variety.

Namjoon sighs and turns around about to go back to his bed. His head is throbbing, and he doesn’t have the strength to deal with a kid with obvious emotional problems, especially one whose favorite pastime is messing with Namjoon’s psyche.

“W-wait,” the boy’s voice is shaky confirming Namjoon’s suspicions.

Indeed, the boy had been crying.

Taehyung’s back is still facing him, as he makes his way over to the cot.

“You want to talk about it?” Namjoon offers.

This time, Taehyung does respond in the form of shaking his head.

The pain in Namjoon’s head has heightened exponentially, and the blonde man feels nauseous and light-headed. Without any other options available he sits on the edge of Taehyung’s bed.

The boy still hasn’t moved, nor has he said anything, but Namjoon swears he senses the kid relax the moment he sat next to him.

“Sorry for sitting here, but I have a headache, and you asked me to wait. I don’t mind staying if you need company. But you’re gonna have to say something because right now I don’t have the energy to try out figure body language.” Namjoon wishes he didn’t sound like a grumpy old man.

Finally, Taehyung turns to face him. The boy’s lids are wet from tears; his eyes are red, and his face is slightly flushed.

Namjoon wonders if he is going to hell for thinking that Taehyung looks beautiful like this. The boy on the bed bears no resemblance to the over hormone leader of a stupidly named clique that has been tormenting him for the past week. No, the boy lying next to Namjoon is a human with sadness lingering in his eyes.

Taehyung scoots back in the bed.

“You can lie down here if you want. Just please, please don’t go.” The voice is pleading and for a moment Namjoon wonders if this is all an elaborate ruse, but the deadness in the boy’s orbs tell him clearly it is not.

Namjoon’s head feels like it is about to explode, he just needs to be in the ‘down’ position. He slips out of his shoes and crawls into bed next to the boy.

This time, he doesn’t miss it. Taehyung’s sigh of relief, it was almost as though the boy who seemed to have it all is starved for real live human contact. Interaction not based on his looks, or his popularity, but solely on the fact that someone cared about him as a person.

Namjoon would love to wax poetic trying to calm the boy’s nerves, but he is certain it is not what the Taehyung needs now. Plus, he is in no condition to do anything but lie here and keep the other’s company.

Taehyung moves closer and sighs contentedly.

“Thank you.” The boy says and buries his face in Namjoon’s back.

It is not long before Namjoon hears Taehyung’s even breathing, and he knows the boy is asleep. He contemplates going back to his bed, but he is too tired, and he just wants to keep his eyes close.

Lulled by the warmth of Taehyung’s breath on his back he drifts into slumber.

He is awoken some time later by a familiar booming voice.

“Namjoon, what the--” Chanyeol stops himself remembering his surroundings.

Namjoon is groggy, confused, and trying to figure out why Chanyeol is in his bedroom. As his brain begins to clear, he realizes this is NOT his room, and he is NOT in bed alone.

Taehyung’s head is on his chest, and the boy’s legs are currently tangled between his own, and despite Chanyeol’s loud voice the kid is still sound asleep.

Namjoon would be panicking if not for the fact that his head is still hurting, and he has no energy to exert.

He looks up to find Chanyeol with a near wicked smile plastered on his face.

He was just about to ask what he was laughing about when the older boy blurted out.

“Say cheese,” Chanyeol proceeds to take a selca of Namjoon wrapped up in a sleeping Taehyung.

Namjoon makes a mental note to kill the older boy later.

“The nurse called and said you were sick. But it seems as though you may be more than a little fine.” Chanyeol is not even trying to hide the laughter in his voice.

Namjoon makes another mental note to curse the man out good and proper later.

He needs to get up, but he doesn’t want to wake the sleeping, boy.

He carefully unhooks Taehyung’s arm from around his waist and slowly gets up. The younger boy lets out a soft whine and buries himself into the covers. Namjoon holds still while patting the younger man’s back. He feels Taehyung go lax.

He slowly and quietly gets out of the bed. He turns to look at the sleeping boy. As he is now Taehyung slightly reminds Namjoon of a puppy all curled up and cute.

He feels a stab of something at his heart as he remembers what led to him lying in bed with Taehyung.

Namjoon understands sadness, understands feeling alone.

And it dawned on him as he walked back to his side of the room.

Maybe they had more in common than he had originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little look into Taehyung's life. And some much needed Vmon time.


	9. You're Mine B.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Jin have a talk and an encounter that they weren't expecting.

Namjoon is not sure what will happen next. He sits in his bedroom completely confused by his interaction with the younger man today. He can’t seem to put the events out of his mind, and he wishes he could.

Chanyeol had ribbed him pretty badly the whole drive home. Calling him the sick bay Casanova and he really wishes he was cool enough to have a snappy comeback, but he's not.

His phone vibrates.

He doesn’t recognize the number.

“Hello.”

“Namjoon hyung?” Jimin’s voice is on the other end. “Hyung are you okay? You didn’t come back to class I was worried.”

“Jimin-ah, no, I am fine now. Just had an awful headache it seems banging my head on a wooden desk was a bad idea.”

Jimin laughs at the comment.

“Worried about your sociology partner, huh?”

The kid was too damn discerning.

“A little,” Namjoon confesses.

Jimin is quite for a bit.

“You know hyung people aren’t what they seem at first glance,” Jimin says thoughtfully.

“Why do people keep telling me that?” Namjoon retorts.

First Chanyeol, then Hoseok, and now Jimin, is fate trying to tell him something?

“I don’t know who else has been saying that, but I do know that you were paired with Taehyung based on your responses to the questionnaire. Which means that there is clearly more to one of you than meets the eyes, the real question is which one. Taehyung wasn’t always like this. But things happened, and well, people change. Sometimes they do it to survive~” Jimin stops speaking.

“Survive what?” Namjoon asks a bit too eager.

“Nah, hyung it’s not my story to tell. But I am just saying things are not always what they seem. And not just with Taehyung, a lot of stuff happened that lead to S2K forming. I am glad that someone like you will be a part of their world now. It may be hard hyung, but I think this happened for a reason. Anyway, I am glad you’re feeling better. And hyung, fighting.” With that Jimin disconnects the call.

Namjoon contemplates calling the boy back for clarification, but he pretty sure he won’t get any. He saves Jimin’s number to his contact list.

His head is feeling better, and now he is hungry, he walks into the kitchen only to find his fridge bare. Currently, the only contents are Soju and eggs, yeah he needs food. He throws on a sweatshirt, slips into his sneaker, grabs his house keys and heads to the store down the road.

“Ahjussi do you have any tofu?” Namjoon is craving kimchi stew and has decided he’s going to try his hand at a home cooked meal.

“Yes in isle three on the left next to the cheeses in the ice box.”

“Thank you” Namjoon bows and walks in the direction the man is pointing.

He finds what he is looking for, and continues to peruse the store looking for all the items he needs for dinner. He doesn’t notice the person staring at him till he is being tapped on the shoulder.

Namjoon jumps at the contact a bit startled.

“Ah, Sunsengnim! Hello, sir.” Namjoon bows to the young teacher.

“Namjoon-sshi, I knew your face seemed familiar when you first came to my class. You live in this neighborhood?”

“Nae,” Namjoon answers a bit flustered because his “pretend” life was never meant to mix with “real” life.

“I am glad I ran into you. I wanted to talk to you. Do you have a minute? Maybe we can get some bubble tea, my treat.” The man grace Namjoon with a 100watt smile and the younger man is nodding in agreement before he realizes it.

They pay for their items and walk to the tea shop. They sit outside enjoying the fresh breeze.

Jin takes a deep breath before he starts.

“I am sorry about the partnering,” he begins slowly. “I promise there was no tampering on my part. The questionnaires were run through a computer program that picked partners randomly based on compatibility in answers. You and Taehyung ranked the highest as far as scoring with a 95% compatibility score.”

Namjoon is shocked at that.

“Maybe there was some mistake? I mean computers are not infallible.” He offers weakly.

_Ninety-five percent!_

Jin smiles again.

“I ran the test again, only because I thought the same thing the first time I saw it.”

“I just don’t see how he and I could have anything in common. I like me happy, and he likes me annoyed. That seems pretty incompatible to me,” Namjoon states.

“I understand, but there is no mistaking what the results say. Those boys are a little flustering, trust me I get it.” The man’s voice is tight.

Namjoon believes he does; he recalls the few instances of Mino’s interaction with the cute teacher. He wonders if the teasing goes beyond the classroom, Namjoon is pretty sure it does, Mino does not seem like the type to give up if he wants something. Namjoon almost asks the man but thinks better of it.

“Oh, well I just wanted to apologize and tell you about what the results showed. You should go your parents must be wondering what is taking you so long.”

“No, I don’t live with my parents.” Namjoon blurts out without thinking, “I mean I live with my hyung.” He corrects himself.

“Ah, I see,” Jin answers suddenly distracted.

Namjoon turns to see what has thrown the man off kilter. Walking towards them is none other than the very boys they had been talking about. Song Mino is giving Namjoon a look that says he has just joined the get Kim Namjoon club.

_F**k!_

This is the last thing Namjoon needs right now. His eyes flutter in the direction of Taehyung. The boy is firmly not meeting his gaze. Taehyung says something to Jongin that has a smile slowly making its way across the boy’s face. Unlike Taehyung, Jongin is doing all he can to grab the blonde man’s attention. He is granted his wish when his and Namjoon’s eyes meet.

_F**k!_

Namjoon knows he should have more vocabulary; he is a writer after all, but right now that one word sums up the situation perfectly.

Namjoon silent prays that the boys don’t do anything too drastic; they’re in public for crying out loud. The look Mino is leveling the young teacher has Namjoon swallowing hard; he is not sure the man will be able to exercise any authority over the boy outside of the classroom.

Both men sit glued to their seats waiting for the incoming attack. But to their surprise and relief the trio crosses the street.

Namjoon’s eyes unconsciously follow the boys as they leave, and when his eyes meet Mino’s he wishes with all everything that was in him they hadn’t.

The boy stops and holds Namjoon’s gaze and mouths a statement that has Namjoon seriously considering transferring to a different school.

Although he couldn't be heard, there was not mistaking what Mino is saying.

"You’re mine bit*h."

Again the only the word that comes to Namjoon’s mind is--

_F**k!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mino's not one to be messed with.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> Happy Reading  
> Lulu


	10. Well This Is A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More advice from Hoseok and Namjoon makes a discovery.

It is Friday and Namjoon breathes a sigh of relief as he leaves the school. He had been on high alert the entire week waiting for the attack he knew was coming. But surprisingly apart from a couple uncomfortable run-ins with the overly touchy Jongin the week had gone by without much incident. He knows it won't last because starting Monday they will begin partner work. So like it or not that meant he would be coming face to face with the members of the world’s most ridiculously named clique.

He walks to the corner store where he parks his car, one of the ways to keep his identity safe. His phone begins to vibrate in his pocket; he fishes it out.

“Hello,” Namjoon answers.

“Hyung, it's me Jungkook.”

“Ahh, Jungkook-sshi what’s up? Namjoon asks.

“Just checking to see if we’re still on for tomorrow? I meant to ask you yesterday when you stopped by the office, to work on your article, but by the time I finished and came down you had already left.” Jungkook sounds almost disappointed, and Namjoon can’t help the smile.

“Yeah, sure we’re still on. The story took a lot less time than I had anticipated. I am leaving to go to the office now though. I want to do a once over and maybe some editing to tighten it up a bit.”

“Really? I didn’t know you were going to be there today I would have stayed later. So I could—I mean I didn’t know you were going to work today.” Jungkook sounds flustered, and Namjoon swears he can hear the man blushing on the other end of the line.

Namjoon was going to ask Jungkook to finish the sentence, but he decided not to, the fact that man had asked him out was already more than his brain could handle. He thinks it best just to let the unfinished sentence stay that way.

“I like to read over my work after a night’s rest, come at it with fresh eyes.” Namjoon continues as though he didn’t notice the break.

“That’s smart maybe that’s why your writing is so fun and easy to read. Your features are exquisite. The one you wrote about the little girl with the deformity was moving. I liked the way you brought it all back full circle to the fact that life may not always look good, but it is always beautiful even when it hurts. You make words come alive on paper, hyung. Geesh, I am gushing like a fan girl.” Jungkook ends by scolding himself.

“Naw, that means a lot coming from you. You are one of my favorite writers, so I take that a big compliment.” Namjoon answers sincerely.

“Well, okay. I am looking forward to tomorrow. Hey if you get bored at work, and wanna chat or something, you, uhmm, can call. You know if you want.” Jungkook adds shyly.

“Thanks. I may take you up on that. See you tomorrow.” If Namjoon were a teenage girl, he would be out and out squealing right now. But he is an adult, he is male, and most importantly he is in public, internal squeals only.

 

Namjoon drops his backpack on his desk, sits and turns on his computer. He scrolls through messages on his phone as he waits for his desktop to load.

He comes across a text message that leaves him a bit confused. He doesn’t recognize the number and the text is a bit cryptic.

 

_From: 0117959575500_

_Just wanted to thank you_

_So that you know nothing has changed_

_It can’t I worked too hard to get here._

_But what you did makes me see you differently_

_Which is totally unfair--_

_Anyways, thanks_

_Me~_

 

Namjoon is conflicted he is not sure whether or not to call the number and see who the owner of the text is. Who would be thanking him, and for what? His mind makes a quick survey of his recent activities. Then it hits him.

_Taehyung? But how did he get his number?_

Now he wants to dial the number, just to confirm that he is right.

But what if he answers? He could hang up.

Namjoon continues with his internal conversation and decides to hit the redial button.

His heart is pounding as he listens to the line ringing.

“Hello?” Taehyung answers.

“Hello, who is this?” Namjoon asks despite recognizing the boy’s voice instantly.

“Taehyung, Kim Taehyung.” The boy answers either not realizing who Namjoon was or playing along. Namjoon couldn’t decide which.

“Oh, Taehyung-sshi, you sent me a text. I didn’t recognize the number.” Namjoon scrambles to find a logical reason for his call.

“Oh, I asked Mr. Kim for your number. Uhmm… I am glad you called. We can pick a date to do research for the project.” Taehyung sounds as unsure and insecure as Namjoon currently feels, however, Taehyung is a teenager, so that makes sense, but Namjoon is an adult.

He has no excuse.

“Right, the project, any day is fine. I normally can’t do Fridays because of wor--”

Shit he almost gave it away.

“You have a job hyung?” Taehyung asks with interest.

Well isn’t he freakishly observant.

“Uhmm, yeah I work part time for my uncle.” Namjoon lies.

“That must be nice.” The boy sounds thoughtful.

“Well, I do enjoy it,” Namjoon says sincerely.

“I bet it makes you feel like, someone, like you matter and have a role to—I mean that’s cool.” Taehyung sighs on the other end.

Namjoon can’t help but think of Jimin’s words, that Taehyung is different from what he shows at school.

“About the project, when do you want to meet up?” Namjoon brings the conversation back.

“Mmm, how about Monday after the final period, I can meet you in the library say around three thirty?” Taehyung suggests.

“That works for me. See you Monday then.” Namjoon is uncertain of how to end the conversation.

“Yeah, see ya hyung,” Taehyung answers back equally as awkward.

“Oh, and Taehyung-sshi?”

“Nae, hyung.”

“You’re welcome,” He swears he hears the boy smile before the line disconnects.

“Well, that was odd,” Namjoon says out loud.

“What was odd?” Hoseok’s voice makes him jump.

“Hyung, I didn’t know you were still here?”

“Yeah, I just finished my article on the new children’s hospital in Daejeon. What are you doing here; didn’t you finish your article last night?” The man in the wheelchair asks.

“Nae, but I wanted to clean it up before submitting it,” Namjoon replies.

“So how goes high school the second time around. Have things gotten any better?” Hoseok asks as he wheels himself to face the blonde man.

“I have been following your advice and rewriting my story. We were assigned to partners based on a questionnaire for a project in my sociology class. At first I thought the computer may have made a mistake about my partner, but now I am not so sure. I am beginning to think that maybe everyone wears masks, and the only real people in the world are you and Mari.”

Hoseok laughs at the statement.

“Maybe just Mari and that only because she is too young to know any different, masks don’t necessarily mean people are lying about themselves Namjoon. Sometimes they are just waiting for someone to come along and help them take it off.”

“I don’t understand.” Namjoon honestly doesn’t, “I always thought masks were bad.”

“When we are using them to purposely trick another person then yes. But there are times that we use masks to protect ourselves, almost like armor against harm, waiting for the person who will stand beside us. Like you, your insecurities are a mask of sorts that you wear to protect yourself, it keeps you at a distance till you feel safe enough with someone to let them in.”

Namjoon nods his head because the man was right.

“But I have been noticing something lately little by little those walls around you are starting to crumble. You are becoming surer of yourself; it shows in your writing. You have already begun rewriting your story. The mere fact that you agreed to go out with Jungkook is proof enough.” Hoseok gives him a wink.

“You know?” Namjoon stares at him wide eyed.

“You aren’t the only one who comes to me for advice.” Hoseok smiles.

“Really, he talks to you about me?” Namjoon is floored.

“That kid talks about you all the time.” Hoseok can’t help but laughing. “I was so confused the first time because he is always flirting with the girls in the office. I just pegged him as a player turns out, that was his mask one that you are helping him remove.”

Namjoon can’t help the blush.

“Mmm… I see why he likes you now.” Hoseok can’t help but tease the younger man. “I am excited about your next article. Have a good night and enjoy your date.” With that, the older man wheels away.

Today must be the day of revelations first Taehyung, and now Jungkook. As Namjoon rehashes Hoseok’s words he realizes that the man was right. He was changing, prior to taking on this project he would never have agreed to go on a date with Jungkook being too afraid that it might be a trick, But instead of fear he felt excitement.

Then his mind flits from his date with Jungkook to his upcoming meeting with Taehyung. And he realizes something he wishes he hadn’t.

He’s more excited about his upcoming “fake” study date with the high schooler than he is about his “real” date with his co-worker.

_Well, this is a problem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Hoseok's character he adds an element of reality to the story, I think.  
> As always let me know what you think.  
> Happy Reading  
> Lulu


	11. What Makes Us Similiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon has a mini-freakout as he prepares for his date with Jungkook. And Taehyung is excited to find out about what makes them similar.

It was after tossing the fifth outfit on the bed in frustration that Namjoon realized; he has no idea how to dress for a date. He had never gone on one before; therefore, lack of experience equated to lack of 'dating' attire.

Namjoon groans in despair, his date with Jungkook is less than five hours away, and he had spent the last two trying to find something to wear.

“God I feel like a girl,” Namjoon whines, messing his hand through his blonde locks.

He needs help, someone with dating experience, someone with LOTS of dating experience who can give him a crash course and how to not look like a total lame-ass tonight. He contemplates calling Jungkook to cancel but remembers Hoseok’s speech about the man, and he can’t bring himself to cancel.

Plus a big part of him is excited. He likes Jungkook, has liked him since the first time he saw the man, at a staff meeting at Seoul Chronicle.

The man was handsome, with chiseled features, a sharp nose, and bright eyes. But Namjoon’s favorite feature was the blank almost goofy look the man’s features took on when he was concentrating. Namjoon likes the contrast of stark almost deadly sex appeal and blank near ditzy expression. He used to wonder what Jungkook thought when he got lost.

The first time Namjoon ever blushed on the job was the day Jungkook had snapped out of one of his reveries and caught Namjoon staring at him. The man held his gaze intently, and Namjoon felt a hot flush run from his neck to his ears. He broke the gaze by focusing on his computer screen, as though it held the secret to world peace.

 

That was also the first day that Jungkook every spoke to him.

_"Hey you’re the new copywriter, right?” The man voice was cute almost melodic, not too deep, nor was it high pitched, it landed right on the brink of perfection._

_Namjoon nods too dumbfounded to speak, people that looked like Jungkook do not associate with people that looked like him._

_“Nice to meet you, I am Jeon Jungkook.” He extends his hand to the blonde man._

_Namjoon lowers his head in a small bow and accepts the hand, his voice returning._

_“Nice to meet you Jungkook-sshi, my name is Namjoon, Kim Namjoon.”_

_The younger man looks at him for a moment, “I like your voice hyung and your dimples. I think we’re going to be great friends.”_

_With that, the man walks away, and Namjoon is not sure how, but his face somehow got redder._

 

Namjoon smiles at the memory and nearly jumps out of his skin when he realized how much time he had used up day dreaming. He picks up his phone from the night table he needs to call in the professional.

The number rings twice before Chanyeol answers.

“HYUNG, HELP!” Namjoon cries on the line.

“What’s the matter are you okay, are you hurt?” Chanyeol sounds genuinely worried, and it warms Namjoon’s heart a bit. The man did feel like an older brother.

“I am fine just panicking. Hyung if I ask you something, promise you won’t laugh?” Namjoon already feels like a teenage girl, he can't have Chanyeol teasing him on top of that.

“Mmmm… I’ll have to hear the question before I can answer that.” Chanyeol quips.

“Seriously hyung, I am already on edge I don’t think I can handle teasing as well.”

“How about this I won’t mess with you tonight, but I reserve the right to store this ammunition for further use.” Chanyeol sounds like this was a legit business transaction.

“Fine.” Namjoon caves because time is ticking away, and he doesn’t want to go on his first date ever, looking like the school librarian.

“So what’s up?”

“Uhmmm, hyung – you’ve dated right?”

He can almost feel Chanyeol’s eyes rolling on the other end of the line.

“Well duh, look at me?” The answer sounds cocky, but Namjoon knows it’s not.

“Well, the thing is-- What I want to ask-- damn, why is this so hard?” Namjoon takes a deep breath. “I have never gone on a date before, and I think that maybe this thing with Jungkook could be classified as such. But I have nothing to wear that doesn’t make me look like an elder spinster.” He rapid fires the statement taking a deep breath when finished.

“Bout damn time the little f**ker got around to asking you out.” Chanyeol’s retort was not what Namjoon was expecting.

“Y-you knew too?” The blonde is blown away.

Just how long has this been going on?

“Yeah, that kid has it bad for you. Anyway, so you want my helping getting dressed, is that it?”

“Uhmm, yeah, I mean if you can that is.” Namjoon feels insecure all of a sudden what if Jungkook doesn’t like the reality of him as much as he likes the fantasy?

“I’ll be over in a bit. Hey, you have any make-up?” Chanyeol asks suddenly.

“Ahh, no. What do you need make-up for?” The blonde asks.

“Oh, the things you don’t know kid. I’ll be there shortly.” With that Chanyeol ends the call.

They are standing in Namjoon bedroom eyeing the fourth outfit that Chanyeol had the man try on.

“Damn Namjoon if I knew this side of you existed; I’d have beaten Jungkook to the punch. You look f**king hot. God Lord, I need a drink.” Chanyeol’s mouth is slightly ajar as he stands slack-jawed staring at the blonde man.

Namjoon would be flattered if he didn’t feel so utterly embarrassed and out of his element in the outfit. He is sporting a black leather jacket with silver zippers instead of buttons on the sleeves. Under the jacket is a low neck white t-shirt with a black and white lion outline printed on the front. The neck scoops so low; Namjoon is secretly happy he is not a girl because he’d be showing way more than just his collar bone right now.

He is reasonably certain the shirt is a designer, but he has no idea who he is wearing. But it is what he is wearing on his bottom half that has him traumatized because although he remembers pulling them up over his legs, the black leather pants look like they are painted on his body. They cling so tightly to his tight, outlining every lean muscle.

Chanyeol completes the look with black guyliner and Namjoon's blonde hair in a stylish up-do. Namjoon won’t deny he looks fantastic, he does. The problem is he doesn’t look like himself.

“You sure about this?” He asks Chanyeol as he tugs at the neck of the tee.

“Namjoon, you look amazing, and I swear I am not just saying that.” The look of admiration in Chanyeol’s eyes tells Namjoon the man is not lying. “You look delectable, and if you weren’t my most bestest friend. I’d totally throw down and f –”

“Got it!” Namjoon does not allow the man to finish, he already feels awkward, he does not need mental pictures of Chanyeol getting all hot and heavy with him, and –

_F**k too late._

Namjoon blushes furiously as the mental picture jumps in his mind, and Chanyeol laughs obnoxiously knowing exactly what has caused the man’s current coloring.

“You’re so fucking evil you know that, right?” Namjoon hisses.

“Yup, I know. But now you’re not focused on being nervous. So thank you Chanyeol is all you need to say.” The man’s voice booms with mirth.

Namjoon is about to tell him exactly what he deserves when the doorbell rings.

Namjoon’s heart quadruples in speed, and his legs don’t seem to want to work. He had secretly thought that maybe Jungkook was playing around.

“You plan on answering that?” Chanyeol asks after the second dong of the bell.

Namjoon nods his head but doesn’t move. He turns to his friend panicked.

“I-I’ve never gone on a date before. I don’t think I can do this. Oh, God why’d I agree to this?” Namjoon has a mini freak-out.

“Namjoon you’ll be okay. Jungkook is a great guy, and he likes you. Trust me; I wouldn’t have encouraged him to try if I thought for a minute he was playing around. You deserve to find out that there is more to you than the insecurities you see. It’s about time you see what others see. Stay here and get calm, I’ll answer the door.” Chanyeol pats his friend on the back, then as an afterthought leans forward and whispers in the younger man’s ear.

Namjoon’s eyes grow wide, and he flicks the man in the forehead. Chanyeol laughs hard and walks away.

Namjoon gives a small smile at Chanyeol’s words, once he gets past his initial shock. The man had whispered, “I could get rid of him and finish my sentence from before with actions and not words.”

Namjoon shakes his head trying to work the nerves from his body. He glances at himself once more in the mirror, from the black Converse high-tops, straight up to the leather Jacket, one thing was for sure he definitely did NOT look like a librarian.

“Hyung,” Jungkook’s breath hitches as Namjoon walked into the living room.

Namjoon is ecstatic; he’d never left anyone speechless before, and it felt really good.

“I am going to take your reaction as approval.” The blonde is surprised by his reply.

“Hyung there are no words to describe how perfect you look.” The younger man gushes.

Namjoon blushes.

As Jungkook leads him out the front door to his car, Chanyeol calls after them.

“You two kids have fun now. Jungkook, keep him out as late you want. It’s not a school night.”

Jungkook giggles at the man’s statement, and Namjoon would turn to glare at the giant if it weren't for the fact that Jungkook’s hand on his back had him distracted.

“I thought we were going to Okitchen?” Namjoon questions as they pull into the parking lot of Glam one the swankiest establishment in Korea, only the most beautiful are allowed in.

“We were, but I didn’t want to share you with other people from work. This may sound corny, but I want to be the only one, apart from Chanyeol hyung, to know that this part of you exists. Are you mad?” Jungkook looks so innocent.

The man’s position in the company had Namjoon forgetting that he was older than Jungkook.

“No, I am not. I feel flattered and special.” Namjoon says shyly.

Jungkook smiles, “Shall we go in?”

“I don’t think I’ll make it past the gate.” Namjoon muses mostly to himself.

“Hyung, have you looked in the mirror?” Namjoon turns at the man’s question.

They are face to face the younger man leans into the blonde man’s ear. Namjoon swallows hard.

“You look so beautiful there are no words to describe you. I am worried that once they let you in they may not want to let you out.”Jungkook’s breath on his ear causes a slight chill to run down Namjoon’s spine.

Jungkook grabs a hold of Namjoon’s hand and pulls him toward the entrance.

Namjoon almost melts into the floor when the man at the door, gave him the once over and found nothing wrong. In fact, he seemed to find a lot right as his eyes lingered a little too long and a little too greedily on Namjoon’s form.

The club restaurant/club is a horseshoe design and Namjoon is awestruck by the occupants. The who's who of Korea were there and dressed to kill.

Dinner was great as was the conversation, Namjoon had worried that it would be weird, but Jungkook is funny and engaging. He listened and interjected, and Namjoon was surprised at how comfortable he felt with the man. As Namjoon was telling the man about his high school part two experiences, the waitress interrupted him by placing a drink in front of him.

“Uhmm, I didn’t order this.” He looked up at the young woman in confusion.

The girl smiled, “I know the gentlemen over there did.” The girl pointed to a table in the middle of the horseshoe.

Namjoon’s eyes followed the girl’s finger when they landed on not just one but all three members of S2K.

Namjoon turns to Jungkook with panic in his eyes.

“Holy, shit.” The blonde man sees no escape.

From the table, two sets of eyes look at the blonde as though dinner had been served, but one pair seemed completely mesmerized.

The owner of the eyes smiles, he can’t wait for Monday.

The way Namjoon looks right now has the owner determined now more than ever.

He is going to find out what makes them similar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is what prompted me to write (Seven Year Itch because kookies and monsters make me happy). I really like Jungkook, and Taehyung needs a little competition.  
> Also, what are three underaged boys doing in a club?  
> Poor Namjoon, no place is safe.  
> Let me know what you think. Please comment.  
> Lulu ♥♥♥


	12. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Namjoon's first date is interrupted. And Namjoon realizes he may have a slight problem.

“You okay, hyung?” Jungkook is leaning in concern coloring his voice.

Namjoon shakes his head.

“Remember the group of boys I was telling you about?”

Yeah, what about them?” Jungkook asks.

“They’re here; they sent the drink,” Namjoon wishes he was cooler, wishes that high schoolers didn’t have this much power over his emotions.

“Is that all, hyung? I’ll help you deal with them. Come Monday morning you will be the most popular boy in that school.” Jungkook’s eyes sparkle with a plan and Namjoon is not sure he wants to know what it is.

Namjoon stares at the writer; the younger man was undeniably attractive when he took charge. Namjoon relaxed a bit; he decided to ignore the existence of S2K and focus his energy on enjoying his very first date.

“Now, hold up your glass acknowledge the drink, and then look at me as though I am the only thing in the world,” Jungkook instructs.

Namjoon does as he is told he turns to the table, raises the glass and nods his head towards the staring trio, takes a sip and turns his attention on Jungkook. The younger man’s eyes are bright, and a small smile plays on his lips.

“Now hyung, I had planned on doing this later, but who says it can only happen once?” Jungkook states as he leans forward.

Namjoon stares at him confused by the comment; the confusion is cleared right up when warm lips peck his own.

“Mmmm, they have good taste in drinks; your lips are delicious.”

Namjoon’s lids shut automatically the moment Jungkook’s lips met his, and they are still closed now. His heart is beating wildly against his chest that was his first kiss. He should be a little upset to have it stolen, but he is not.

He opens his eyes to see Jungkook staring at him; the boy looked worried. As though he thought, he may have taken things too far. Namjoon is not sure what prompts him to commit the next act. Perhaps it was the fact that he didn’t look like himself, so he didn’t have to act like himself; maybe it was the alcohol in his system. Whatever it was Namjoon leans over and kisses the man back, this time adding a little more force.

“You’re right, no one said it had to happen just once,” Namjoon says, and he can feel himself turning red; he is unskilled at flirting.

The Jungkook gifts him with the biggest brightest smile he has ever seen, and he’d kiss the man every day if that smile would be the result.

“Wanna dance?” Jungkook asks.

“I like you too much to subject you to horrors of me on the dance floor.” Namjoon deadpans.

“You can’t be that bad.” The younger man laughs.

“Chanyeol’s friend Sungjong says I look like a baby deer learning to walk while high on crack, so yeah, I am thinking it is that bad.”

Jungkook is laughing hard at the statement, he knows Lee Sungjong, and can totally picture the cute petite man saying that to Namjoon. But despite the statement he wants to dance with the blonde man. He’d risk his toes getting crushed, or possibly losing an eye, just to spend time with Namjoon.

“Even so, I’d still like to dance with you.” Jungkook’s eyes are mesmerizing, and Namjoon nods in agreement.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, though.” Namjoon laughs as they make their way to the dance floor.

Jungkook is an exceptional dancer, hell Jungkook is great at everything, and for a moment Namjoon wonders why someone so perfect would be interested in him.

The thought flies out of his mind when a hand snakes around his waist turns him around and pulls him close.

“Hello puppy,” Kai’s voice is slick, and it must be the alcohol because Namjoon finds it a bit sexy. He shakes his head to remove the errant thought.

He was about to push Jongin away when he finds himself being rescued by one angry Jeon Jungkook; the younger man gets in Jongin’s face. And Namjoon can’t help but notice how good they look together. Both men have lean dancers’ bodies, both are tall with very sharp distinct features, and Namjoon is beginning to believe he has stepped into an alternate universe one where everyone looks like a supermodel.

“What the hell,” Jungkook pushes Jongin away from the blonde man.

And yeah Namjoon is a wee bit impressed by the man’s protective nature. Not to mention he finds the fact that two very attractive people are fighting over him, sexy.

_That’s it no more alcohol for the remainder of this night._

Jongin is not fazed, in fact, the boy seems almost excited, eyes have a glint as he takes in Jungkook’s form.

“Puppy, who’s your friend, he’s almost as pretty as you are,” the teenager says with a smirk.

“Well, you just proved there is nothing is wrong with your eyes, with that statement. So how is it you didn’t manage to see, that he was already with someone?” Jungkook asks voice matching Jongin’s in smoothness and Namjoon shudders, but he’s not sure why.

Something about the way the younger man keeps everything in check makes him both appealing and scary. Jungkook is like a volcano on the brink of eruption.

“Maybe I thought he shouldn’t settle. Plus I promised him a party. I always keep my promises. But you can come too.” The younger boy answers smugly.

Jungkook laughs he can’t help it the kid had bravado, and he is suddenly worried for Namjoon, the blonde may be over his head with this.

“I don’t share. You’ll have to find someone else to party with. He only parties with me. But maybe one of them will play with you,” Jungkook points to Mino and Taehyung.

Namjoon’s eyes follow Jungkook’s finger and instantly he meets Taehyung’s eyes. The boy looks at him and looks at Jungkook and Namjoon swears he sees disappointment, register in the boy’s orbs.

He shakes the thought from his mind; he probably read the look wrong. He tries to look away from Taehyung, who is currently sporting purple locks that make him look surreal and otherworldly.

_God, he is so beautiful._

_Stop it Namjoon, just stop it._

Namjoon berets himself for even having the thought, Taehyung is a child, he is an adult. He is here with someone who is also beautiful and way more age appropriate. He forces his eyes off of the boy, and back to the situation at hand.

“Pity, sharing is caring.” Jongin purrs and turns to Namjoon, “Too bad he won’t be in school with you on Monday puppy. I guess we will just save the party till then,” Jongin smiles and turns away.

Namjoon swears he imagines the next thing that happens.

“Sorry hyung no party Monday either. This hyung is my sociology partner, and I can’t afford a bad grade in an easy class because you are toying with him.” Taehyung says offhandedly.

Namjoon stares at the boy his mouth slightly ajar, because--

_Did Taehyung just save him?_

Jongin looks as though he is about to say something, but Taehyung lasers him with a look that had the other boy staying completely silent. Mino snickers at the interaction.

“So blonde boy, I take this to mean Mr. Kim is not on your radar, right?” Mino asks his eyes scanning Jungkook approvingly.

It takes Namjoon a bit to understand what the boy was talking about.

“No, that day he was talking to me about school work, we ran into each other at the market. We live in the same neighborhood.” Namjoon quickly clarifies.

Why am I explaining my actions to a child?

Namjoon mentally face palms.

“Really? You live in the same neighborhood? Seriously, like where?’ Mino asks a little too eagerly.

Before the man is allowed to answer Jungkook grabs his arm and walks him off the dance floor.

“Sorry boys we’re done, this is my date, and you’re interrupting it.” He stops, turns around and walks back to Jongin.

He gets close to the boy and leans in lips almost touching Jongin’s ear.

“You may think you’re the shit, toying with him like this. Let me clear it up for you. He is letting you play with him. He is way more devious than the three of you put together. Don’t play with fire kid you’ll only get burned.” Jungkook smirks, steps back, pats Jongin on the shoulder before taking Namjoon’s hand again and walking away.

The blonde man watches as the smug look is wiped off of Jongin’s face, and he wants to know what Jungkook whispered to the boy.

As they walk away, his eyes meet Taehyung’s once again and this time Namjoon does register the look of disappointment. His heart quickens at the thought that maybe, just maybe Taehyung did not want him to leave, or may even be jealous that he is here with Jungkook.

An unconscious smile plays across his lips, a smile that Taehyung did not miss. The boy smiles back slightly, and Namjoon’s heart flutters.

Once back at the table, Jungkook calls for the check. They pay and leave.

“Well this has been an eventful evening,” the younger man states.

“Sorry about that,” Namjoon replies as they walk to the car. “I did not expect to see them there. Sorry, if I ruined the date.”

“Hyung, you didn’t ruin anything, and I enjoyed myself, but next time let’s not invite your school friends,” Jungkook says with a wink.

“Next time?” Namjoon gawks at the man, “You want to do this again, with me?” He can’t hide the shock in his voice.

“Yes, I mean, if you want to?” Jungkook answers cautiously.

“Really?” Namjoon can’t stop staring.

Jungkook laughs, “Yes, really,” he gets closer to the blonde, “I want to get to know you better. So, yes, I’d like to do this again, with you.”

Namjoon is shocked, flattered, and worried all at the same time. The latter because even know a certain purple haired teenager who should not be occupying his mind, is.

He pushes the look in Taehyung’s eyes away. Jungkook was his original crush and for once someone he likes, likes him back. He’d be stupid to give up this chance for something he knows can never happen.

“I’d like that. Y-you getting to know me better, I-I mean us getting to know each other better.” Namjoon turns red; he really is bad at this.

Jungkook smiles, “Okay then. We’ll get to know each other better.” Jungkook voice grows husky, and Namjoon’s heart quickens.

The younger man continues to move closer, and Namjoon unconsciously takes a step back. He is not sure he is ready for this. They continue the march of one step forward one step back, till Namjoon is up against the car with no means of escape. Jungkook is right in front of him toe to toe. The blonde swallows hard.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to hyung,” Jungkook says, but Namjoon can hear the disappointment in the man’s voice.

“I want to, but I am afraid you’ll be disappointed, my first kiss was in the restaurant just now.” He feels like a school girl.

It is embarrassing admitting to the man that he took his first kiss, but not as embarrassing as realizing the kiss was just to mess with S2K, so it wasn’t even real.

“Nope, that was not your first kiss,” Jungkook says as he closes the distance, “this is.”

Thin lips engulf his own and Namjoon is taken so off guard he gasps in surprise, and Jungkook takes advantage of the opportunity to slip his tongue into the older boy’s mouth. His hand slides down the blonde man’s arm to his hip, pulling him closer. He sucks harder as his tongue lazily plays in Namjoon’s mouth, eliciting a slight moan from the older man.

Jungkook’s lips are soft and incredibly strong. They move the blonde man in whatever direction they want him to go and have complete dominance of the kiss. Namjoon mind is swimming in warmth, and he is fascinated by the fact that someone sticking their tongue in your mouth can make every fiber in your body feel like it's on fire.

Jungkook broke the kiss when breathing became necessary. Namjoon feels light-headed from lack of oxygen and Jungkook complete attack on his senses.

The blonde has his head down trying to regain his balance; he slowly raises it expecting to meet Jungkook’s gaze. Only the gaze he meets belongs to a purple haired boy. The eyes he meets are wide with disbelief and shock. Taehyung continues to hold Namjoon’s gaze and the older man swears the boys eyes are asking a question.

_Why?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon has a choice to make, underaged Taehyung or ridiculously perfect Jungkook. Yup, I am a bit jealous.  
> As always let me know what you think.  
> Happy Reading  
> Lulu


	13. Did Not See That Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon is confused by his attraction to Taehyung. Jungkook has a surprise up his sleeve. Poor Namjoon.

The date with Jungkook had been more than Namjoon had expected. He enjoyed himself immensely; he felt wanted and appreciated. He enjoyed Jungkook's company, and there was no denying that the man was incredibly attractive. Jungkook is definite relationship material. With Jungkook, there is the possibility of a future.

_So then why the hell is Taehyung all I can think about?_

"Aissh," Namjoon sits up in his bed.

His rest had been fitful, for the past two nights he thoughts focused on the look on Taehyung's face when he walked out to find him and Jungkook kissing. He's an adult, Taehyung is a child. He should not be affected. But he is, he wants to know what the look meant.

_Was Taehyung jealous? Was he hurt? Was he just surprised that someone like Jungkook found Namjoon attractive?_

"Damn it what does it mean? Ahhh, why do I care?" Namjoon yells.

He gets up and walks to the kitchen.

It's Monday, and not only is he tired. But he has butterflies the size of dragons in his stomach. Today was his meet up with Taehyung day for their project. Today they start the journey to find out what makes them similar.

Namjoon is both excited and stupidly nervous. The younger boy has his emotions turned upside down. Namjoon knows he shouldn't be smitten. Knows that he should be acting like the adult, he is, and not like the high schooler, he is pretending to be.

He sighs as he swallows down his morning soup. After breakfast, he has his shower and gets dressed for school.

He decided to take the bus to school instead of his usual drive to park at the mart. He needs time to clear his mind.

He stands at the bus stop lost in thought and nearly jumps out of his skin when a hand lands on his shoulder.

Chanyeol is right I need to get that under control.

He turns around, and his greeted by Mr. Kim.

"Morning Sir," Namjoon bows politely.

"Taking the bus today?" The teacher asks soft smile spread on his lips.

"Nae, my brother is unable to take me today," Namjoon is surprised at how easy lying has become.

"Aww, your brother. Yes, I remember you saying you live with your brother. What does your brother do?"

Namjoon scrambles for and answer, but is saved when the bus pulls up distracting the teacher from his query.

They bus ride to school is enjoyable as Mr. Kim is regals the younger with stories about his life, revealing bits and pieces of his character. Namjoon can't help but like the sweet teacher. He bemoans the fact that he never had a teacher like this when he was in high school for real. He learns that his teacher is quite the kid at heart, by his own confession he has an "extensive Mario collection". He also learned that the man had thought about going to school to be a chef, but chose teaching instead because he wanted to make a difference.

They exit the bus when they come to their stop.

"I'll see you in class later," Mr. Kim says as he walks away.

"Nae," Namjoon bows again.

His phone vibrates in his pocket. He has a good thirty minutes before his class starts. He sit on a bench and answers the call.

"Hello," Namjoon answers.

"Hey, it's me. How was the date?" Chanyeol is chopping at bits for info. "Jungkook is all smiley and shit. You too didn't, you know, do the horizontal mambo, right?"

"What?! Hyung!" Namjoon almost drops his phone in shock.

"I'll take that as a no. Then you must have made out something crazy because nobody smiles like an idiot for no reason. So that you know his cheesy smile is creeping me out." Chanyeol's words, cause a smile to spread across Namjoon's face.

He has never been the cause of uncontrollable smiling before.

"We kissed, but that was it." Namjoon turns red at the confession.

"Well, it must have been some kiss because the kid looks like he has just returned from heaven." Chanyeol continues his exaggeration.

"Hyung did you call me just to mess with me?"

"Uhmm, yes," Chanyeol replies and Namjoon knows the older man had to fight back the "duh", that should have accompanied the statement.

"Seriously?"

"Nah, but it was fun. I am calling because something is up. Jungkook has been in Chief Bang's office for most of the morning. It looks like his is pitching and idea. One that the Chief seems to like a lot. Just wondering if he talked to you about it?"

"No, we didn't talk about work. I mean I told him what was going with school and stuff, but no real job talk."

"You're the worse spy ever," Chanyeol says jokingly.

"I know I was fired from spy school," Namjoon says as he looks at his watch. "Shit hyung, I have to go." Namjoon ends the call and runs to class.

He almost missed his fifteen minutes early mark. He needs time to set up his desk and get prepared for the day.

He enters his classroom and makes his way to his desk. He starts his preparation. By the time class is ready to start Namjoon feels settled, and ready to begin. He looks up from his desk just in time to see the members of S2K making their way into the classroom. Only something is different, but Namjoon can't quite put his finger on what it is.

Taehyung stops at his desk prior to going to his.

"We're still on for the library after class, right?"

Namjoon nods, not sure why he feels, so tongue tied.

"Cool," Taehyung flashes a boxy smile his way.

And Namjoon refuses to admit that he blushed.

He looks up to see Jongin behind Taehyung, and it is them that Namjoon realizes what is different, they aren't toying with him.

In fact, Jongin has no made eye contact with the blonde man since he stepped through the classroom doors.

Namjoon stares at the boy, wondering at his change. Oddly Namjoon misses the interaction, as unwelcome as it was; he had grown accustomed to it.

Taehyung must have read his look because he answered Namjoon's unanswered question.

"He has agreed to lay off till the project is done. Better use this time to win him over, because if he isn't your friend after the project he'll be coming after you with a vengeance. His words not mine."

Namjoon shudders he really does not want Jongin coming after him with anything at all, much less vengeance.

He looks at over at Mino whose eyes are glued to Mr. Kim.

Namjoon smiles.

The kid had the hots for the teacher in a bad way.

Then it hits him, a plan. A way to enlist help with Jongin. He'd give Mino what he wanted a way to get close to Mr. Kim and in return the boy would help him befriend Jongin.

Namjoon smiles at his genius. Taehyung is still standing in front of him; he gives Namjoon a curious look. And for a moment the blonde thinks the younger has read his mind.

"Whatever you are planning? On second thought, I don't want to know," with that, the boy walks away, "See you after school." Taehyung calls back

"Song Mino, please take a seat," Mr. Kim says blushing slightly at Mino's intense staring

The boy snaps out of his trance and quickly gets into his chair, to the surprise of both Namjoon and the teacher.

Namjoon looks around the room to verify he is in the right place.

Taehyung is speaking to him like a normal human being; Jongin has called a timeout as sorts, and Mino obeyed Mr. Kim on the first try. Namjoon begins to wonder if his alternate universe had fallen into another alternate universe.

The door opens, and Namjoon gets an answer.

"Class we have a new student joining us today. Please introduce yourself to the room."

"Hello my name is Jeon Jungkook, but my friends call me kookie. Please look after me." The boy flashes a hundred-watt smile that had the girls swooning.

Namjoon stared in disbelief.

"Jungkook you can take the seat next to Namjoon. Namjoon, please raise your hand."

As Jungkook sauntered towards him, all Namjoon could think was.

_Did not see that coming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is a sly one. Namjoon may have a little stalker on his hand.
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> Lulu ♥♥♥


	14. Wait. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon discovers a little more about Jungkook and makes a grown up decision.

Namjoon watches in awe and disbelief as Jungkook makes his way towards him.

"Jungkook, w-what are you doing here?" Namjoon asks the shock of seeing the other man still lingers in his tone.

"Hey hyung, did you miss me?" The boy winks and gives Namjoon a mischievous smile.

Namjoon blushes.

"W-what are you doing here?" He whispers the question as the man takes a seat next to him.

"I, said I wanted to get to know you better, didn't I?" Jungkook answers as though pretending to be a high school student to know Namjoon better was the most logical action in the world.

"So you enrolled in high school?" Namjoon can't hide his amazement.

"Uh-huh," Jungkook answers as he sits down, and takes out his books. "Plus I like school," and Namjoon smiles because he can tell the man isn't lying.

_Jungkook, Mr. Sauve is a secret nerd?_

Namjoon smiles despite himself.

He stares at the man with a new found awe and settles himself back in his seat.

Class continues with Namjoon taking small peeks every once in a while to his right as though to verify Jungkook was not just in his imagination. He has conflicting feelings about the man being here, but he is not sure why. Had this happened last year or even the beginning of this year Namjoon would not have been able to contain his joy at having his feeling reciprocated. But for some unknown reason, he feels a tiny bit of trepidation rising within him. He likes Jungkook, likes him a lot and will not deny his attraction to the man. He feels safe when Jungkook is around, and he finds the confidence the man oozes sexy as hell.

But--

The "but" he won't allow his mind to consider. The "but" is underaged and still in high school. The "but" is the leader of a pretty boy gang, whose goal in life seems to be to make Namjoon as uncomfortable as possible. The "but" is sitting two seats behind him, and Namjoon wants to know what the boy's reaction was to Jungkook's appearance.

He shakes his head; no he does not wish to know Taehyung's reaction to Jungkook's being there.

_Taehyung is NOT and option, but Jungkook is._

With that Namjoon makes a grown up decision.

The bell rings signaling the end of class.

"What class do you have next?" Jungkook asks as they pack up their things.

"Econ," Namjoon replies, "What about you?"

"Gym," Jungkook says almost gleefully, "I forgot how much fun school is."

Namjoon smiles again, yup, total nerd.

"Hey want to meet up after school?" Jungkook asks.

"I can't today. I am meeting my sociology partner after school today." Namjoon answers. Jungkook's face falls but brightens again when Namjoon adds, "maybe we can meet up after that."

"Yeah, sure. We could get dinner or something."

"Sounds, like a plan."

Jungkook smiles as they walk out the door. "It's a date," he yells in Namjoon's direction.

The blonde man blushes again and turns to and head to his next class. He is shocked to see Taehyung standing in front of him.

"We still on for after school today?" There is something in the boy's tone that Namjoon can't place.

"Nae," Namjoon feels suddenly shaky and apprehensive at the thought of spending time alone with Taehyung. His glasses slip as though feeling the same, and it takes several tries to get them back into place.

"Good, I was thinking the library. But I dislike being locked inside," The boy starts. "How about we meet at the library and decide where to go after that?"

Namjoon knows he is staring, he also knows he should give some form of an answer. But all he can do is stand there dumbfounded because it feels like Taehyung just asked him out.

"Yes or no?" Taehyung is looking at him, and again Namjoon sees something in the boy's eyes that he can't quantify.

"Uhmm, yeah that should be okay, he needs to get away. Taehyung is causing his brain not to work.

"I have to go I don't want to be late for class," he starts walking down the hall, "I'll see you after school."

Taehyung doesn't respond as he walks away, and Namjoon wonders if he imagined the flicker in the boy's eyes.

 

"So who's the hottie?" Jimin asks as he sits down next to Namjoon dropping his backpack to the ground with a thud.

"Hottie?" Namjoon plays dumb. Jungkook was indeed hot. The collective gasps of the female students at his introduction was enough validation.

"Seriously, you're going to play dumb?" Jimin gives a look that screams, 'really'?!

"You mean Jungkook? He's a friend from my last school," Namjoon lies.

"Not to be mean hyung, but you were friends with someone that looks like that?"

"Not really. Our friendship is a recent development.

"Ohhh," Jimin says.

"What do you mean by, oh?" Namjoon asks.

"Well, you're sorta different now. I don't know how exactly. But you're different from how you were when you first started."

Jimin doesn't get to expound because the teacher called the class to attention.

As he sits through economics his mind wonders to what Jimin just said, Hoseok had said something similar about Namjoon being different. He doesn’t feel any different, not really. But a part of him knows he has changed.

The day continues without much incident, and Namjoon had all but forgotten about his study date with Taehyung. But as he sits in his final class of the day he can't ignore the fact that his heart rate has started to rise. The closer it gets to the end of the class the hotter he begins to feel and the more he starts to sweat.

Namjoon is nervous.

He contemplates calling Chanyeol, but that would only get him teased.

He wills for time to stand still, but it doesn't and as the bell rings announcing the end of class Namjoon's heart triples in speed. He slowly packs up his desk and makes his way to the library.

He gets to the library first and looks around, but does not see Taehyung. He takes a seat at a table and decides to get a head start on his economics homework. He still has an article to write so he thinks it best to use this time that he is waiting wisely. He becomes so engrossed he doesn't notice the figure that has sat down in front of him.

"Must be the most interesting economic textbook in the world." Taehyung's voice startles Namjoon.

"It's my favorite subject, "Namjoon blurts out.

He mentally face palms, seriously could he sound more nerdy?

"Really, why?" Taehyung asks.

Namjoon thinks for a minute before answering.

"Math is consistent, one and one will always equal two. It does not change as time passes. There are no hierarchy or cliques with numbers, they don't have to worry about fitting in or belonging, they just--" Namjoon realizes he is saying more than he meant to.

Namjoon feels the blush rising on his.

Taehyung is a little slack-jawed by the response, the boy’s words hitting him harder than he ever expected. What Namjoon may not have been aware of was that Taehyung had the same insecurities. Unlike numbers and just like Namjoon he was trying to find where he fit too. Good looks and a 4-D personality had placed him in the school’s elite, but that did not mean he felt like he belonged.

Taehyung is unaware that he is staring at the older boy, but the boy's intense gaze has Namjoon's insecurities rising to the surface as he tries, without success to avoid Taehyung's eyes.

Taehyung notices the man's discomfort and snaps out of his trance. Namjoon has been somewhat of an anomaly to Taehyung; the older has plagued his thoughts since he first laid eyes on him. Something about Namjoon had captured his interest, and he wants to know what it is about the man that has him so enthralled.

"Ready to get out of here?" Taehyung asks.

"Y-you meant that?" Namjoon states with wide eyed amazment, "B-but what about the project?"

Taehyung can't help the smile.

“We can consider this research. The goal of the project is to find out what makes us similar, right?”

Namjoon nods.

“Well we’re not gonna find that out sitting in a boring library talking about economics. So I propose field research, the hands-on approach so to speak. We spend the rest of the day together and find out more about each other, see what makes us similar.”

Taehyung's smile is bright and square shaped and Namjoon could look at it all day.

He nods his acceptance to the plan, not sure his voice is working, because did Kim Taehyung just ask him out?

“Alright then. Let’s get out of here.” Taehyung is suddenly taken aback.

Because--

Out of nowhere dimples appear on Namjoon's face. They had come out from their hiding place the moment that Namjoon graced Taehyung with a smile that secretly made the younger boy’s breath hitch in his throat.

With that Taehyung makes a goal for the day: not only would he find out what made them similar, but he would spend the remainder of this day finding ways to make Namjoon smile as much as possible.

_Those dimples should not be hidden._

As the two walk out the door, a very wise and happy sociology teacher finds a smile coloring his plump red lips. He knows which report he was most anxious to read.

As Namjoon follows Taehyung out the library heart pounding wildly against his chest. His brain asks.

_Wait. What? What just happened to his grown up decision?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys first sorry for the late update, my computer is broken and I am waiting for the computer to tell me if it is repairable or if I need to purchase a new one. I have to borrow my brother's computer for updates. 
> 
> Secondly, finally Taehyung makes a move.
> 
> As always let me know what you think.
> 
> Happy Reading,
> 
> Lulu ♥♥♥


	15. Common Ground, Dimples, and What the Hell Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Taehyung spend the day together. Taehyung declares war on Jungkook.

Namjoon lags behind Taehyung as they walk the streets of Seoul. He has never been in this position before, hanging out with the cool kids. He is not a hundred percent sure if Taehyung wants to be seen with him, and so as not to be embarrassed he opts for the logical approach of not getting too close.

The blonde boy is so busy contemplating the right amount of Namjoon to Taehyung ratio that he does not realize the younger boy has stopped walking. He soon makes the discovery when he slams into the boy’s chest. The impact sends his glasses flying off his face, and if not for Taehyung quick reflexes the spectacles would have landed in the street to be trampled by the wheels of an oncoming vehicle.

“Yah!” The younger boy yells

And like clockwork Namjoon blushes, and Taehyung secretly swoons.

“S-sorry, I didn’t know you had stopped,” he replies.

The boy’s face gets even more heated when he realizes he is standing flushed against Taehyung, who for some unknown reason has wrapped his arm around Namjoon’s back, almost locking the male in place.

“It's difficult to tell what’s happening in front of you when you walk with eyes fixed firmly on the ground,” Taehyung says sarcastically

He hands the blonde his glasses.

Namjoon can feel the younger boy’s breath tickling his skin as he talks. The sensation it creates coupled with the proximity has the elder so flustered he can’t seem to find his voice, he keeps his head bent trying to avoid Taehyung’s stern gaze.

_He's a child Namjoon, a child._

Namjoon is not the only one affected by their closeness Taehyung is having a hard time as well. The boy in front of him was quite adorable, the red coloring his ears, the long lashes grazing the tops of his cheeks, and the slightly chapped thick full lips were a little distracting.

_What is it about this boy that has his attention?_

He feels Namjoon struggling against him, trying to get out of his grip, and almost unconsciously Taehyung tightens his grasp on the older male. He wasn’t quite ready to let go of the warmth that Namjoon’s closeness was creating.

“T-Taehyung-sshi?” The question that Namjoon wants to ask is, why, but all he manages is the boy’s name.

As though snapped from a trance, Taehyung abruptly drops his hand and steps away from the man.

The younger of the two is confused by his actions.

“Watch where you’re going, what if you had run into to someone other than me?” He scolds, “And why were you walking so far behind me?”

“Uhmm, I wasn’t sure… I didn’t know.” Namjoon scratches the back of his neck. His thought process seems silly even to him.

“You didn’t know what?” Taehyung is indeed curious.

“I thought you’d be embarrassed to be seen with me. So I was, uhmm, trying to keep a safe distance,” Namjoon’s reply is sincere, and Taehyung feels a little guilty for scolding him.

“I asked you to hang out, right?”

Namjoon nods and his glasses slip down his nose.

“Hanging out requires that we interact. I can’t learn anything about you or you about me if you are walking behind me. Plus all my friends know I am partnered with you, hell the whole school does. So just walk beside me, it creeps me out when you’re behind me, it feels like I am being stalked.”

“Okay,” Namjoon says slowly, as he walks to Taehyung’s side.

“Better. So what do you like to do? Apart from reading economics books, and staring at me during lunch.” Taehyung teases, he’s never actually caught the man looking at him, but he threw it in for fun.

Namjoon is red from his forehead to his neck, and Taehyung knows he had discovered a secret.

“Wait, you do stare at me? I was just messing with you.”

“I-I… I-I never said I did.” Namjoon wishes he could disappear.

He swears he has not blushed in his whole twenty-two years of life, as much as he has today in the presence of Kim Taehyung.

“Uh-huh, then why are you the color of an overripe strawberry?”

“Music and writing.” Namjoon chooses avoidance.

“Huh?” Taehyung is confused at the answer.

“You asked what else I like apart from economics. I like music ad writing.”

“What kind of music do you like? Classical, Miley Cyrus, Super Junior?”

Namjoon rolls his eyes, what is he a ten-year-old girl?

“I mostly listen to rap; I like Kanye. But I listen to other music too. I like music that has a message that makes you feel something.”

The passion that emanates from Namjoon as he talks has Taehyung a little mesmerized, and again he wonders what it is about the man that has him so smitten.

“Me too, I kinda think Kanye is a genius. I also really like GD hyung, I believe he’s a genius too.” Taehyung says tentatively.

He has never actually talked about things he liked with his friends; it was just always assumed that they liked the same things.

“Really? Uhmm, I have Kanye’s Get Well Soon, mixtape; It’s my prized possession.” Namjoon says shyly.

“No shit. That’s so cool! My older cousin Zico has Graduation and College Drop Out, or at least he did till I “forever” borrowed them.” Taehyung makes air quotes as he speaks, and Namjoon lets out a small laugh.

And Taehyung feels glee build inside, because,

_Ahh, there you are dimples._

Taehyung is captivated by the man’s laughter. He thinks to himself that maybe Mr. Kim's project wasn’t so crazy after all. He wondered what other things they had in common.

They walk to Taehyung’s favorite café.

“You like Uncle’s Coffee? It is my favorite place for coffee. Funny I don’t think I have ever seen you here.” Namjoon muses as they walk to the register.

“I usually come here late at night. I like drinking coffee at night. I usually sit in that seat over there,” Taehyung points to a table in the corner, next to the window. “I drink coffee, and people watch, people are more interesting at night.”

They order their drinks and walk to “Taehyung’s table.”

“Yeah. I know what you mean. Nighttime is my favorite time; the world just feels different at night.” Namjoon says as he stares out the window.

Taehyung is again struck by the man, right now he seems anything but dorky or nerdy, yet his appearance hadn’t changed. He still has the thick glasses, his hair is still parted directly down the middle, and he still has his pants almost to his chest. As Namjoon sits in front of him drinking coffee and staring out the window; the younger finds himself struck by how alike they are. It is weird how all the things that seemed to make them different didn’t matter right now.

His mind filters back to the night he saw Namjoon at Glam, and he wonders why the boy dress like that more often. Somehow even without the makeup and skin tight clothes, Namjoon was beautiful.

Right now he is having a hard time looking away from the older boy, who seems lost in some magical thought. However, he is soon caught when Namjoon turns around, their eyes lock and Taehyung swears the man has the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen.

This time, Taehyung is the one who turns red, and this fact is not lost on Namjoon.

“Are you okay?” The older asks concern in his voice.

“Yeah, I am fine the coffee’s really hot it’s making me feel warm.” Taehyung is nothing if not quick on his feet.

“Okay.” Namjoon happily accepts the answer, because why would Taehyung ever blush because of him.

“You almost finished?” Taehyung asks anxious to leave, the closeness of the other boy was doing things to his insides, he needs fresh air.

“Yup. Done.” Namjoon gulps the last bit of coffee down.

“Let’s get out of here, I need some air.”

They spent the rest of the day laughing, talking and walking around the city enjoying sights that they had both seen a million times before. But it felt like they were each seeing them for the first time today.

As day turned to night Taehyung learns, that looks really can be deceiving, and that beauty honestly was in the eye of the beholder. He learns that there was more to the older boy than meets the eye, and most importantly he learns that he wants to find out what draws him to the blonde.

He also learned that he is not ready to concede defeat to Jung-- Jung, whatever the hell his name is.

Standing at the entrance to Namjoon’s house, Taehyung suddenly feels shy and insecure.

“Thanks for hanging out with me today Taehyung-sshi, it was fun, and I think we have enough information to write the report.” Namjoon had a great time.

Taehyung felt like a real person to him now, but Namjoon is still painfully aware of the fact that the boy is a member of a society that Namjoon could never hope to belong to. He is also aware that Taehyung is a child, and that none of this is real.

_This is your job Namjoon._

The older man reminds himself

He knows that tomorrow things will go back to the way they have always been and that while today was nice it was just a dream. He turns to go inside.

“Hyung…” Taehyung’s voice is tentative.

Namjoon freezes, the boy has never addressed him like that before. He is unsure of how to react. He slowly turns around.

“Hyung, do you maybe? Would, you-- Uhmmm.” He takes a deep breath as though trying to organize his thoughts.

“Would I what Taehyung?” Namjoon’s voice is soft and almost hopefully.

He knows he shouldn't want what he thinks the boy is about to ask, but he can't help that he does.

“Well, would you maybe like to hang out again sometime? Like maybe this weekend? I know you probably have plans, but there is a movie coming out that none of my friends wants to see. I was wondering--” The boy takes a deep breath, “If maybe you’d like to see it, with me.”

Namjoon is not only floored by the question but also by the fact that Taehyung is full on blushing; red is splashed from his face straight down to his neck.

“You want to hang out with me?” Namjoon asks as he pushes up his spectacles for what feels like the umpteenth time, “Why?”

Taehyung contemplates telling him for further research, but he knows it is not true. He just really wants to spend so more time with the man.

“Because I had fun today hyung, and I think we could have a good time this weekend too. Today was the first time in a while I felt like myself with someone -- and can’t we just hang out again, huh?” The younger boy is almost begging.

Namjoon can’t help smiling because today was the first time he felt like himself around someone too, and yes he’d like more than anything to feel that way again too. But…

Reality hits.

Namjoon knows he can't, shouldn't entertain this idea. Knows that the answer needs to be no.

So when his answer is, “Sure let’s go see a movie,” he is floored.

“Really?!" The shock in Taehyung's voice mirrors his feelings.

Namjoon smiles and Taehyung spies them, the dimples and without thinking he reaches up to touch one and Namjoon freezes.

It takes a moment for Taehyung to register just what he is doing. He drops his hand.

“Sorry, hyung. Your dimples are very distracting.”

Namjoon laughs again to ease the tension and because the boy in front of him is jail bait.

Distracting dimples geesh, really Namjoon you're falling for a cheesy pickup line?

"Uhmm, so I guess I will see you this weekend?" Taehyung's voice brings Namjoon back to reality.

"Nae," Namjoon nods his phone vibrating in his pocket distracts him further.

"Jungkook-ah," Namjoon answers his phone. "I just got home, the research took longer than expected," Namjoon says.

He feels Taehyung's eyes on him and looks up meeting the boy's gaze. Namjoon is not sure what the look in the boy's eyes means, but he does now that it is currently causing his stomach to flip-flop.

"Sure tomorrow is fine," Namjoon continues as he pushes down the heat that Taehyung's steady leer is causing. "Nae, see you tomorrow. Have a good night Kookie-ah sleep well."

Namjoon is about to say goodnight to Taehyung; he needs to get inside before he does something he shouldn't.

_Too late._

Taehyung's lips as soft against his. The boy doesn't kiss him, he merely brings his lips to Namjoon's speaks against the older man's lips.

"Tell him, the next time you talk. I plan on stealing you, and I don't play fair." Taehyung's voice is dangerous.

This time when his lips touch Namjoon's he does kiss the man.

Slow and easy and Namjoon swears his knees are going to buckle.

Taehyung pulls away before Namjoon completely falls apart.

"See you soon hyung." The boy smiles and walks away.

Namjoon stands dumbfounded. He needs to call Chanyeol, because--

_What the hell just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung finally! Now we have a fight. Poor Namjoon, it's all I can say.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> Lulu ♥♥♥


	16. But Whose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon has trouble sleeping and his past comes back to haunt him.

"Hyung, I am so screwed," Namjoon whines on the phone. It is three in the morning, and he has just gotten up the nerve to call Chanyeol for advice. Unfortunately, he only meets with his friend's voicemail. "Please call me when you get this, I need help, STAT!"

He sighs as he disconnects the call.

"Fuck!" he screams into his pillow.

Sleep has evaded him all night he can't trick himself into falling into slumber because every time he closes his eyes, he sees Taehyung's lips coming closer and closer till they capture his. He feels the boy's hand grip lightly but firmly on his hips, as though making sure he doesn't escape. Then he remembers the boy's words.

'Tell him, the next time you talk. I plan on stealing you, and I don't play fair.'

"Fuck!" Namjoon screams into his pillow again because when did his life turn into a high school soap opera.

If Taehyung were his only problem maybe just maybe Namjoon would have gotten some sleep, but then there was Jungkook.

Jungkook, who showed up at Namjoon's house at one in the morning, Jungkook, who was currently asleep on Namjoon couch. Jungkook, who had kissed him as soon as he opened the door, only a few hours after Taehyung. Jungkook, who he didn't push away, even when the man's hand made it under his shirt. He didn't say stop even when a very determined tongue pushed into his mouth drawing out a moan that under normal circumstances would have made Namjoon feel embarrassed.

He thrashes about his bed, emotions topsy turvy. He likes them both or maybe not. Maybe he only wants one but is wicked almost dangerously attracted to another. Or maybe he doesn't like either of them and should just f**k them both and get it out of his system.

He laughs at the thought because he is not that guy, and he knows the real answer. He does genuinely like them both. Jungkook is mature and childish at the same time. They don't have many things in coming, but their opposites compliment each other, and Namjoon won't lie the man makes his a little weak in the knees.

How the fuck can one person be both hot and good at everything? That's got to be a crime.

Then there is Taehyung. Taehyung, who is too young, and too good looking, and too grown up for his age.

_Wait. What is his age?_

He makes a mental note to find out.

He and Taehyung have a lot in common; it's like he and the boy are two sides of a coin. Alike in many ways, and different enough to tell the sides apart. Taehyung makes his heart beat fast. The boy excites him and worries him. But his feelings worry him. He wonders if Taehyung is just some attempt to rectify his "real" high school experience. He wonders if the feelings are true.

"Fuck!" He laughs as the word gets absorbed into the pillow once again.

_You wanted to a redo, right? Now you have it._

His mind filters back to the what made high school so unbearable the first time. The memory had been threatening to make an appearance the day he started high school for the second time, but he had managed to push it successfully back into the box that was buried in his soul. But sitting in his bed in the wee hours of the morning having a very emotional war with his mind, he had no power to stop the past from flooding in. As the floodgates broke, the first tear fell.

 

_"Namjoon!" The blonde boy turns in the direction of the voice._

_He is shocked to see the most popular boy in school walking towards him._

_Maybe he needs tutoring, Namjoon surmises. Because apart from tossing Namjoon into his locker during freshman year, thus making the boy a target, Jackson Wang does not interact with him, except for the times that Namjoon dreams about the dark haired boy._

_"Nae," he holds his head down as he answers, worried at what is to come._

_"Hey," the man sounds almost friendly, and Namjoon would look up, but fears it is just a trick._

_He feels strong hands lightly grip his chin pulling his face upward. Their eyes lock, and Jackson smiles._

_"Relax, it's the first day of our last year. I am not here to do anything bad. In fact, I want to apologize. I want to start college with a clean slate, you know?" Jackson says with sincerity._

_Or maybe it was just that Namjoon wanted to believe him. They use to be friends when they were younger, but fate and hormones were a cruel combination while Jackson grew into his body and the in crowd. Namjoon grew socially awkward. So their childhood friendship was a memory that it seemed only Namjoon remembered._

_"Wanna come over later? We can hang out like we used to when we were little." Jackson continues, "Let's rekindle out friendship Jonnie."_

_Namjoon stiffens at the nickname; he is shocked that Jackson remembers it. He nods his head still unable to speak._

_"Okay, see you later." Jackson lets his hand drop ruffles Namjoon's hair and walks off to class._

 

As he lays in his bed watching helplessly as the movie plays out in his mind. He wonders why he said yes, wonders why he wasn't smart or strong enough to say no.

 

_His hand is shaking as he lifts it to ring the buzzer to Jackson's house. He contemplates not doing it, but it is too late to turn back once his finger hit the button. A voice comes through the speaker letting him know it was open, and he walks through the gate. He takes off his shoes at the front door and enters the house. It looks and smell like it did when they were kids; it's familiar and strange at the same time._

_"You hungry?" Jackson asks as he greets him at the door._

_Namjoon shakes his head._

_"My parents are gone for till tomorrow, thanks for hanging I hate being alone._

_Namjoon nods he remembers that about the boy._

_"D-do, you mind sleeping over?" Jackson sounds almost shy, and Namjoon hesitates._

_"O-okay," he finally answers._

_Jackson heaves a sigh of relief._

_They spend the even as though nothing had changed between them. As though Jackson had not spent the better part of four years making Namjoon the biggest outcast in their school. As though Namjoon did not spend the better part of four years crying because the person he trusted the most had turned on him. They don't talk about the past they don't make amends. But they act as though that life never existed._

_They fall asleep like they used to when they were younger wrapped up in each other's arms, limbs tangled. It's the first in a while that they both sleep well._

_Namjoon dares to hope._

_Namjoon wakes up to find Jackson still passed out next to him. He unhooks the boy's arm from his waist. He throws on his hoodie and leaves. He has to go home and change before school._

_He is confused by the snickers at first, wondering why people are laughing and staring. He makes it through two periods of classes before he is summoned to the principal's office._

_"Namjoon are you okay?" The man asks concerning clouding his voice. The confused look that Namjoon gives leads the man to exclaim, "Shit you don't know, do you?"_

_He then holds up his cell phone showing Namjoon a picture._

_It is him lying in Jackosn's bed, his shirt undone and his pants and underwear pulled to his knees, He is naked, on his stomach written in red is the word FAG. He stares, as though he is trying to process what he is seeing. He doesn't cry; he doesn't seek out Jackosn to ask why. He knows what this means for the rest of the school year, and he accepts his fate._

The tears burn, that memory always hurts, not so much because of the teasing but because the act was committed by a friend.

A year after graduation Jackson did find him, did apologize. He said he did want to spend time with him that day. He said he had meant it when he said he missed him (and still does). But he caved and gave into peer pressure. He said he wished he could take it back. He asked Namjoon to forgive him, and he does. Not because Jackosn deserved it, but because Namjoon wanted peace.

It is odd that the memory is what finally lulls Namjoon to sleep. Letting himself remember was cathartic. Jackson was the past, and he had forgiven the act. He didn't realize till he allowed the events to come back to the forefront that he had been living in the past. He had forgiven Jackson, but he still lived with that fear, still lived like that teenage boy who didn't trust. He makes a vow to live in the present and not in the past.

Jackson had hurt him, cut him deeply. Maybe just maybe Jungkook and Taehyung are here to heal him. He smiles thinking about both men, so different yet so alike. As sleep engulfs him, his mind drifts remembering two very differents kisses, and as he walks into dreamland, he realizes he may like one kiss a little bit more.

_But Whose?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may stop planning stories out in my head because once I start writing it always turns out differently. The Jackson back story had a completely different plot, but when I wrote this was what came out.
> 
> Anyway, as always let me know what you think.
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> Lulu ♥♥♥


	17. I Always Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon wakes up to breakfast and Jungkook. Taehyung makes a plan.

Namjoon wakes up with a headache; he is not sure if it is due to his lack of sleep or the emotional turmoil that kept him awake in the first place. The memory of Jackson had been the hardest to bare but in the end facing what he had feared the most, had been what freed him. He swears he smells food cooking, and that's weird because he is still in bed. Then it hits him.

_Jungkook._

The man had fallen asleep on Namjoon's couch after kissing him. Declaring that he is staying because it's too late to drive home. And now that Namjoon has kissed him he'd probably get into a car accident if he tried to drive, "because hyung you make me dizzy".

Namjoon can't help but smile at the cheesiness of it all.

It's a school day, and he needs to get out of bed, because fake high schooler or not, Namjoon hates being late. He takes another whiff, and his mouth salivates, he is hungry and maybe a good breakfast will help his headache.

He walks to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He looks in the mirror expecting to see bags and dark circles under his eyes. But is surprised to find that he doesn't. He can't put his finger on it, but he looks different somehow. His features are the same, but something is not the same.

After freshening up, he makes his way to the kitchen to find that Jungkook had indeed made breakfast. But the younger man was nowhere to be found. He did, however, leave a note thanking Namjoon for the couch and the kiss.

Again Namjoon smiles because yeah he may be a little smitten. He gets ready for school, and can't help the anticipation he feels. He is excited for the day, eager to see--

 

Taehyung had an equally rough night but not because he was being plagued by memories of the past. He can't stop thinking about his day with Namjoon. There is something about the man that makes him want to be who he use to be. But Taehyung had made a choice once he decided to travel this road never to look back.

The boy may run with the "right" crowd, but the only time that he has felt "right" in a long time were the few hours that he spent with Namjoon. He can't believe they like all the same things, same music, same childhood books (Goodnight Moon), he almost spit out his bubble tea when the man recited the entire story from memory.

That book is still Taehyung's favorite. It reminds the boy of a time when life mattered when he wasn't the heir apparent to Asia's largest conglomerate, but he was simply a son. When his dad was alive, and he and Taehyung's mom would read him the story to lull him to sleep.

He misses his father a lot. He misses the man's booming laughter, and he misses the way his mom was when his dad was alive.

The woman broke the day they lost the man and has never been put back together. Taehyung knows that she loves him, but he also knows that he bears a striking resemblance to the older Kim. He knows her heart aches every time she sees him. Which is why she is never home, and why instead of treating Taehyung like her son, she treats him like the next in line to the throne.

Maybe that's what he likes about Namjoon. He treats Taehyung like a human. He also likes how easy it is to make the man blush, and those dimples. God those two holes in Namjoon's cheeks, when he smiles, drives Taehyung insane. He likes that Namjoon feels real. He knows that Jongin and Mino are real as well, but just like him they are living out a facade to keep their pain from being discovered. Their friendship is built on their mutual need to live outside of their reality.

Namjoon doesn't hide his pain It's one of the reasons Taehyung targeted him to begin with. That day in class when he first laid eyes on the blonde he saw it, a flicker of pain that floated through the older boy. He saw the boy's insecurities and fear so clearly. Most people hide their pain try to pretend it doesn't exist, but to Taehyung it felt as though Namjoon was living in his, and he found that refreshing.

If he was honest, he found everything about the blonde boy refreshing. Namjoon despite being older felt more like an innocent to Taehyung. Namjoon was like a flower in bloom and Taehyung wanted to be there as each petal opened.

He smiles as he remembers the kiss, the way the boy was pensive, nervous and shy when he had merely touched their lips together. But when he kissed him for real, even now the memory makes Taehyung's heart jump, the feeling of Namjoon's soft full lips against his was perfection.

He wants to kiss him more, longer.

His phone vibrating breaks his memory.

"You plan on skipping today?" Mino asks.

"Huh?"

"School started like twenty minutes ago."

"F**k," Taehyung jumps out of his bed and looks at the clock. "You little shit," he says in part relief and part annoyance.

Mino is laughing hard on the other line. "Dude Jongin and I have been buzzing at your door for like and hour now just needed to make sure you were still alive. You plan on going to school today?"

"Yeah, gimme a minute I'll buzz you in."

He opens the door.

"So how was your research?" It's the first words out of Jongin's mouth.

"He is so curious; he keeps grumbling about how unfair it is that you won't share," Mino says with an eye roll

Taehyung smiles.

"He's not your type hyung. Trust me," and can't help laughing at Jongin's pout. Then the younger gets an idea, "But I know someone who might be."

Taehyung needs to get Jungkook out of the picture. He remembers the look of guilt on Namjoon's face when talking to the other man on the phone. No, he won't let the other take Namjoon away.

As he gets dressed for school, he makes a plan. Jongin wants to play, well Taehyung was going to let him, only he was going to give his friend a brand new toy.

In the car on the way to school, the three boys talk about nothing in particular. Taehyung would unveil his plan later. He wants to get to school so that he can get a glimpse of the blonde boy. As the driver pulls the car to the front of the building, Taehyung spots Namjoon walking towards the doors.

He climbs out of the car eager to catch the blonde's attention.

He is about open his mouth to call out to the boy when he hears an unwelcome voice.

"Hyung," Jungkook says as he makes his way to Namjoon.

Namjoon turns in the direction of the voice. However, it was the next action that had Taehyung seeing red. It was the final nail in Jungkook's coffin.

Namjoon smiled at the boy, a bright, glorious dimpled smile. A smile that Taehyung wants reserved only for him. As the two make their way inside.

Taehyung turns to Jongin and gives the boy a mischievous grin, "I have a plan, and I think you're going to enjoy it."

Taehyung's plan: fight fire with fire.

Better watch your back Jungkook, I always win.

Taehyung thinks to himself as he walks Jongin to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I kinda like sneaky, under-handed, not playing fair Tae. Also, yeah time for a little Jungkook and Jongin fun, with a side of Mino and Jin (because it's about time).
> 
> As always let me know what you think
> 
> Lulu


	18. Mmmm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mino has his moment. Taehyung reminds Namjoon of their date.

Song Mino is known for his good looks and his outrageous ready to try anything once personality. He, however, is not known for being sensitive or vulnerable. While Mino is tough and manly, the truth is that his "real" personality is quite the opposite of his classroom persona.

The boy also has a very real problem, one that he has been trying to solve for the last two years of his high school life, and it goes by the name of Kim Seokjin.

It's not that Mino is unaware of the fact that the man is his teacher. He is also not unaware that acting like an idiot during school hours is most the effective way to ruin any chance of getting in the man's good graces. But Mino has no idea how to deal with his ever growing attraction for the young teacher. He has no idea how to interact with the man on a level that doesn't have him looking like a high school student with the hots for his teacher (even if that's what he is).

He has liked the man ever since he started during Mino's Junior year. It may surprise people to know that while Mino does find the man illogically beautiful, it is not the Jin's looks that he is attracted to. He likes the teacher's desire to see students do well; he loves the way pride will swell in the teacher's eyes when a student gets it. Minos wants the man to feel that pride towards him, but he knows his actions keep that from ever happening.

He sighs loudly.

The boy is sitting in the library trying to study for an upcoming test. He normally would not be doing this, but Mr. Wang said that if he didn't pass this test then it would be hard for him to pass the class. Mino's mother would be disappointed if he took school for granted. The woman is a single parent that works hard to make sure her children have the best. The boy did not want to fail her.

But try as he might he can't seem to concentrate all he sees when he stares at the pages are full pink lips, breaking into a soft, inviting smile. A smile Mino would like to be found worthy of just once.

The boy lets out a loud sigh and runs his hand through his stylish coif.

"Aisshhh," the boy can't contain his frustration and for a moment forgets his surroundings.

"Song Mino," a voice says his name with that ever so familiar ring of aggravation, "This is a library, please try to contain your voice, you're disruptive." Jin is standing in front of the boy's table.

Maybe it was because he had, had enough, maybe it was because he knew that the man already disliked him, so he had nothing to lose. Whatever the reason the next set of events caught both the student and teacher off guard.

Mino shut his books with a loud bang, gets up and walks to where the teacher is standing, he stands there for a moment staring at the man as though contemplating his next move. However, later when retelling the story Mino will confess that he wasn't thinking at all. He grabs the man by the wrist and drags him from the library.

The moment happened so quickly that the young teacher did not have a chance to react to what was going on.

The student had pulled him all the way to the vacant parking lot before Jin had the sense of mind to yank his hand out of the boy's grasp.

"What is wrong with you?" The man screams in parts disbelief and shock.

Mino looked up at the teacher, fear and worry evident in his eyes. The boy had not planned on doing this. He is not sure how to answer the question.

"I-I, don't know," the boy's voice is a whisper. Gone is the high school bravado and Mr. Cool exterior, the cold look in the teacher's eyes broke something in the boy and for the first time in a long while Mino let down his guard.

"I am sorry I really am; I don't know why I did that. I was trying to study for Mr. Wang's test, and I couldn't concentrate because I was thinking about you. Then was I was worried about how unhappy my mom--" Mino's eyes widen, and his hands fly to cover his mouth.

_Did he just confess?_

_F**K_

"Your mom what?" Jin asks leaving the boy to question if the man had heard the confession.

Mino looked at the man trying to see if he showed any signs of hearing. He can't tell, and if truth be told Mino needs someone to talk to, so he spills.

The boy sighs, "My mom works really hard, you know, to make sure my sister and I have everything we need. I am doing pretty good in school, even in your class," the boy looks at the teacher sheepishly, "despite my actions. But I am struggling to keep up with Calculus. I normally am good in math, but this just section has me stumped. If I fail my mom will be so disappointed," the boy's shoulders slump as though he had just let go of a heavyweight.

Jin stares at the boy unsure how to respond. He has never seen Mino this open or vulnerable before. His only encounters with the young man were either unwelcomed advances or deliberate defiance. The teacher is floored on two accounts, the first being he never pictured the boy to be such a filial son and second and most importantly Mino thinks about him to the point of being distracted.

He can't lie even if he does find the boy's actions disruptive he is a little (okay a lot) flattered that the boy thinks about him. Although Jin is determined, never to let that slip out. He knows this next idea is probably a bad one; he knows he will probably regret it. But he was raised by a single mom too, and he understands Mino's problem.

"Where are you in calculus?" The teacher asks.

Mino stares dumbfounded.

"Aren't you going to yell at me?" The boy can't help the question.

"Yes, I most definitely will be yelling at you, but later after you pass calculus. So, where are you?" Jin asks again.

"Uhmm, derivatives," the boy looks at him with wide eyes.

"Okay, bring your book to my office after your last class on Monday. I'll see if I can help you."

"WHAT!" Mino's could not contain his surprise.

"I'll help you, but I will need something in return," Jin's eyes meet the boy.

"W-what do you need?" Mino is flustered by the man's direct stare.

"I need you to bring this Mino to class. The Mino that cares about his mother and his grades; that Mino and that Mino only is the one I am willing to tutor."

The boy's smile is blinding, and Jin thinks he may like that too.

The youngster makes a move Jin steps back to avoid whatever contact the excited child was trying to initiate.

"Deal," Mino says as he extended his hand.

Jin returns the handshake then turns and walks away. He had planned on letting it go, planned on acting like he didn't hear. But the thought of shaking Mino up was too much to pass up. He considered it payback for the last two years.

Jin stops and turns around.

"Also," Jin stares intensely at the boy, "That Mino is the only one allowed to be distracted by me," Jin says as he finally turns and leaves. He doesn't need eyes in the back of his to know what expression colored Mino's face.

A mischievous smile is on the teacher's lips as he makes his way back into the building. He is sincerely looking forward to Monday.

Mino can't stop staring at the man's back. His is certain he looks like a crazy person, with eyes bugged out, and mouth half opened in a goofy smile.

The journey home has the boy giddy with excitement. He will happily bring this Mino, the real one anywhere Mr. Kim would like.

"What's with the dopey smile on your face?" Jongin asks Mino the three are in the back of Taehyung's car, as his driver takes the boys home.

"Nothing just got a new calculus tutor," Mino says with a grin.

Taehyung looks up at his friend shrugs and pulls his phone out of his pocket to send a text.

 

_To: KN Hyung_

_Hyung. Don't forget_

_about tomorrow._

_I'll pick you up._

_Just in case you haven't_

_save my number._

_Tae._

 

Two messages, from two different people, hit Namjoon's phone at the same time. After reading both, the blonde man can't help his smile.

_Mmmm, tomorrow's going to be a very interesting day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to highlight some of the other characters in the story. Poor Mino has gotten almost no read time thought it was time to change that. Can't really blame Mino though, if Jin was my teacher I'd totally be distracted too.
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> Lulu


	19. Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon goes for an early morning run with Jungkook, but the afternoon belongs to Taehyung.

Namjoon woke much too early for a Saturday morning. He had promised Jungkook that he would go on an early morning run with him; the other man had promised that it would make him feel fantastic. But right now being awake at five in the morning on a day he has neither worked nor school has Namjoon feeling cranky.

He contemplates hopping back in bed and texting Jungkook that he felt too sick to exercise. The phone vibrating in his hand startles him.

“Hello,” Namjoon answers.

“Hyung, morning,” Jungkook says enthusiastically. “Are we still on for a morning run?” Jungkook asks, the man sounds so excited that Namjoon doesn’t have the heart to cancel on the younger man.

“Of course. But because you made me get up this early on a weekend to exercise, you owe me breakfast. I think the world’s largest order of chocolate chip pancakes will be payment enough,” Namjoon says jokingly.

“Really, y-you want to have breakfast with me?” Jungkook sounds almost shocked, and Namjoon thinks he will never be able to register the fact that someone like Jungkook likes him.

“Of course I enjoy your company, plus I am making you pay for dragging me out of bed this early. So really it’s a punishment of sorts.”

“Hyung, even if I had to pay for a million pancakes I’d never consider spending time with you as punishment,” the man answers sincerely. Namjoon is floored for a comeback.

Namjoon is happy this is a phone call because he can feel the blush going from his face all the way to his neck.

He is silent for a minute.

“Jungkook,” he is not sure what he wants to say. Namjoon's heart is beating fast, and he feels flustered.

“Nae hyung,” that man answers.

“Uhmm, w-what time should I be ready for?”

“Mmm, I have been up for a while, so I am pretty much dressed. I can be there in about half an hour. Is that good with you?”

Namjoon nods out of habit and then does a mental facepalm remembering they are on the phone.

“Yes, I’ll be ready.”

“Oh and hyung bring a change of clothes, my house is close to the track, so we can shower and change before we get breakfast.”

“Oh, uhmm, o-okay.” Namjoon stutters.

“See you in a bit,” the younger man says before disconnecting the call.

Namjoon is not sure why his heart is pounding so hard, but he thinks it may have something to do with showering at Jungkook’s house. He is not sure why the thought of being alone with Jungkook in his home has his hands shaking and his mind racing, but for reasons beyond his control it does.

He is pretty sure that if he calls Chanyeol this early in the morning it will be the end of their friendship. Namjoon takes a deep breath to calm his insides and gets up and walks to the bathroom. He washes his face and brushes his teeth but decides to by-pass the shower since he’ll be getting sweaty very soon.

He pulls on a pair of black basketball shorts over his compression tights. A white tee under a black hoodie and yellow Brookes runners, complete the outfit. He runs his hand through his hair a couple of times, to try to tame the monster. But his blonde coif is being stubborn, and he is too tired to fight with it. As he steps out of the bathroom, he hears his buzzer go off.

He walks to the door and opens it.

“Hey,” Jungkook’s smile is dazzling, and Namjoon smiles back despite the ungodly hour.

“Hey, gimme a minute I just need to pack my change of clothes,” Namjoon says as he makes to walk away.

He doesn’t get far when he feels hands curling around his waist pulling him back.

“Hyung,” Jungkook breath is warm on his neck, “morning.”

And yeah, he can't lie, he swooned.

"Morning," the blonde answers softly.

Jungkook places a kiss on Namjoon's neck before releasing the man.

The blonde scurries away quickly to hide the blush that has currently taken up residence on his entire face.

Once in his room he takes a minute to catch his breath wondering when they had become so intimate. He won't lie he likes the feeling of his heart racing and his body tingling, but he is worried that they may be moving too fast.

His tries to calm his raging emotions as he packs, and once again the thought of showering at Jungkook's house fills him with a mixture of fear and excitement. He grabs clothes that seem suitable for breakfast and drops them in his backpack. He pulls a sweat band over his forehead and heads to the living room where Jungkook is waiting.

"Okay, I am all packed," the blonde says.

Jungkook gives his a crooked bunny smile and hops out of the couch.

"Okay, let's go then." he grabs the backpack from Namjoon slinging it over his shoulder and guides the man out of the house.

The ride to the park where is filled with the younger man's chatter he toggles in between talking about himself, and asking Namjoon sincere questions to find out more about the man.

Namjoon answers every question with equal parts of shock (because he can't believe someone is curious about him), and excitement (because he can't believe someone is curious about him).

They laugh and share funny stories, and Namjoon is once again struck by how natural and effortless things are with Jungkook.

The run was perfect, and Namjoon is proud that he only had to stop twice to catch his breath. They had run for three miles, and while Namjoon was sweating like he had been trapped in a typhoon, Jungkook barely broke a sweat at all. They sat on a bench trying to regain regular breathing, or at least Namjoon does.

"Hyung you are so red right now," Jungkook laughs at the older man.

"Yah! Be nice to your elder," Namjoon pouts.

Jungkook just laughs harder.

"Alright old man, you think you can stand up on your own?" Jungkook reaches out his arm.

Typically Namjoon would give a catchy comeback but Jungkook's eyes are mischievous and playful. Namjoon catches a glimpse of something in the man's orbs that he can't quite decipher, and the look has him stunned into silence for a bit.

Apparently the silence was too long and the younger of the two misunderstood, the blonde's action. The mirth and laughter in the man's eyes are replaced by fear and worry.

"I am sorry hyung, did I take it too far?" The man asks.

"No, no. I am sorry I just blanked out there for a minute. That's what happens when you make people get up before the sun to go running." Namjoon quips and relief spreads across Jungkook's face.

"You ready to go? My house is just a block from here; we can grab a shower and change before pancakes." Jungkook says as he helps Namjoon up.

"Alright," the blonde nods and follows the younger man to the car.

 

Jungkoo's house is just like Namjoon expected it would be. Perfect, everything in it's proper place, yet somehow the apartment still felt homey. The home was a reflection of its owner in every single way, and Namjoon couldn't help the smile that escaped.

"What's so funny," Jungkook asks curiously.

Without really thinking Namjoon answers, "Your house reminds me of you perfect and comfortable at the same time, which is amazing since those two things do not coex--"

Namjoon's words are cut off by strong lips biting into his; a shudder runs through him that cause him to gasps. The shudder intensifies when Jungkook tongue finds its way between his lips, skating over his teeth, curling with his tongue. This kiss is nothing like their first, nor is it like their second. This kiss is heated, and there is a fire building in Namjoon and Jungkook lips against his fans the flames to near scorching.

When Jungkook's hand sneaks its way under his drenched shirt, and the man's warm hand begins trailing along his cool skin, once again Namjoon shivers, and wonders if this is all too soon. He is about to give in, about to let Jungkook take him anywhere he wants to. But out of nowhere a certain box shaped smile crawls into his brain, and Namjoon jumps out of Jungkook's grasp as though he was caught doing something illegal.

They are both shocked by his actions.

He stands there staring at the man, both trying to catch their breath.

"I-I am sorry... I shouldn't have--" Jungkook can't seem to get the words out. The younger man is worried that he may have spoiled it; may have ruined his chance.

"No, no, it's fine-- I mean, what I am saying," Namjoon is a bundle of nerves and his language is not being cooperative right now.

The blonde takes a deep breath. "What I mean is I liked it, kissing you." Namjoon is just going to pretend he is not blushing.

"I liked, no, I mean I like kissing you too hyung," Jungkook says as he takes a step closer.

"But," Namjoon says as he takes a step back. "I don't want to rush anything. I want to figure what we are feeling. Okay?"

Jungkook stops his advancement. "I know what I am feeling hyung, I have known since the first time I talked to you. But I will respect your decision. I promise never to make you do anything you don't want to do." The younger man says, then asks ever so carefully, "But... Are you saying that you don't want us to kiss again anymore?"

Namjoon is so shocked at the question he laughs.

"No it means that you promised me the world's largest serving of pancakes, and you haven't made good on your promise. I only kiss people who keep their promises."

Jungkook laughs, "Well let's get you pancakes then."

As Namjoon gets dressed after his shower, his mind runs across the events from earlier. However, it is not the kiss that is occupying his mind. Instead, he finds himself thinking about the reason he ended the kiss.

_Taehyung._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon, Namjoon, Namjoon, sigh what are we to do with you mister?
> 
> His afternoon with Tae is next, wonder what will happen?
> 
> Please comment.
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> Lulu


	20. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Taehyung is a little (okay a lot) aggressive, and once again poor Namjoon.

Taehyung does not get nervous, at least this is the pep talk he gives himself as he stands in front of the mirror getting ready for his day out with Namjoon. The boy isn’t sure why the older boy affects him so, but just the thought of Namjoon has his insides curling with joy and happiness. He doesn’t understand why.

_What’s so special about him?_

It’s not like he is extra handsome, although the dimpled smile and full lips are quite attractive. Okay, maybe he is a little beautiful.

It’s also not like Namjoon has a spectacular personality or raging charisma. But, the day they spent together as research for their project he had been so damn mesmerized by everything the older boy said. Okay so maybe Namjoon has an amazing personality.

Taehyung is smiling like an idiot, not the cold smirk-like smile that he frequently graces the student body with. This smile is boxy and goofy it’s the smile his dad use to refer to as golden sunshine.

His phone buzzes on the desk.

“Hello,” he says.

“Hey, what ya doing?” Jongin asks.

“Going to the movie, just getting dressed. Why, what’s up with you?” Taehyung is careful not to mention his movie partner will be Namjoon.

“Nothing, I am planning and going out with Mino checking to see if you wanted to join,” Jongin says nonchalantly.

“Nah, not today. But what are you guys planning on doing tomorrow?”

“I need to get some practice in for the showcase; I'll be in the practice room for most of the day. But after that I am free,” Jongin answers.

“Mmm... So, you given any thought to my proposition?” Taehyung asks slowly; he has wanted to ask his friend this question for a while.

“You mean the Jungkook thing?” Jongin is hesitant.

“Yeah, that.”

“I don’t know Tae he’s not like the people we usually mess with. I mean I am not sure he’d crumble as easily as you think. He seems like the type to push back.”

If truth be told, Jongin is a little intimidated by the boy. Jungkook doesn’t back down, not in the halls at school, not in the cafeteria, not even when Jongin has him cornered in the bathroom. If that were the only problem, Jongin would be okay, he’d push a little harder and see if the man breaks. But the thing is he may be just the tiniest bit attracted to the boy.

“I just think I should back off a bit,” Jongin doesn’t think he stands a chance. He is sure there will never be an opportunity to get the boy’s attention. And maybe Jongin wants to do a little more than mess with the boy, maybe he wants something serious.

“I won’t push, just think about it, okay?” Taehyung asks.

“I am, thinking about it, I am always thinking about hi--” Jongin stops abruptly realizing he is betraying more than he wants.

Taehyung is smart, and while their friendship may not be deep, the three of them had formed enough of a bond to read in between the lines.

Taehyung was about to dismiss his friend’s words when it dawned on him.

“Wait, Jongin-ah, do you like him? Jungkook?” Taehyung asks quietly.

Jongin is not sure how to answer, he is not sure he wants an answer. He has been happy to try not to pay too much attention to his reactions to Jungkook. How he can feel the blush when the boy pushes back. Or the day in the bathroom when Jungkook turned the tables on Jongin, flipping them so that he had Jongin pinned to the wall as he leaned in close warning the boy not to play with him. The fact that he was disappointed when Jungkook let go hit him hard.

Just thinking of Jungkook’s firm body locked against his makes his face heat up.

“Uhmm,” Jongin is trying to find an answer when his phone beeps. “I have to go I have another call. But I will continue to think about it, see ya later, maybe.” Jongin quickly disconnects the call.

Taehyung smiles, because if his suspicions are correct, and Jongin really likes the boy, then Jungkook doesn’t stand a chance. Jongin is shy and ridiculously awkward when he likes someone. One would think those attributes would cause the other party to not be interested, but awkward, shy Jongin is so adorable that the person usually finds themselves inexplicably drawn to the boy.

Taehyung’s smile grows bigger, because Jungkook is as good as gone, and Namjoon is almost his. He picks his phone up again.

 

_To: KN Hyung_

_Hyung, I will be there in_

_Fifteen minutes._

 

Taehyung stuff the mobile device in his pocket and checked his hair once more before walking out the room. The vibration in his pocket startled him a bit, and he laughed at his silliness.

 

_From: KN Hyung_

_Okay, see you in a bi_ t

 

Taehyung can’t help the way his heart flutters because the boy had answered. He grabs a jacket out the hallway closet and heads to where the driver is waiting for him.

 

Namjoon is pacing, he is not sure why. Okay, that’s a lie he knows why.

_Taehyung._

_The high schooler._

He knows the right thing to do would be to call the boy and put it off. But he can’t do it, honestly, he doesn’t want to.

The morning with Jungkook was fun and comfortable, and it would have been perfect. But Namjoon’s mind kept reminding him that his afternoon would be spent with Taehyung, and his heart bounced with excitement everytime the thought came.

The boy had texted exactly thirteen minutes ago to say he was going to be there in fifteen. These final two minutes find Namjoon on the verge of throwing up his nerves are raw because Taehyung is dangerous.

_One minute._

Namjoon picks up the phone to text the boy when the door buzzer goes off and he knows it’s too late.

When Namjoon opens the door, he realizes he is a hundred percent right.

_Taehyung is dangerous._

The boy’s lavender hair is styled messily, giving it a just awake feel that Namjoon can’t deny is sexy as hell. As if the hair wasn’t enough Taehyung had on a pair of pinstripe slacks that clung to his toned legs a little too snuggly. The outfit is completed by a white low neck tee that showcased the boy’s clavicle bone, under a black leather jacket.

Once again Namjoon is floored at how easily Taehyung toed the line between sexy bad boy and innocent child. It was mindblowing and distracting. So distracting that Namjoon is staring wide eyed and has yet to say anything to the boy, whose smirk tells Namjoon the younger man knows exactly what effect he is having on him.

_Danger._

Taehyung moves closer.

_Danger, danger._

Taehyung’s smirk grows wider as he pushes Namjoon further in the house before closing the door.

_Danger, danger, danger._

Taehyung voice is deep and seductive, “Are we alone?”

Namjoon nods his head unconsciously. He shouldn't have.

“Good,” Taehyung says before closing the distance.

They are too close.

Namjoon is intensely aware of everywhere his and Taehyung’s body touches. He needs to push the boy away, create some distance, but he doesn’t get a chance because soft lips are moving against his and roaming hands are snaking around his waist holding him in place.

He opens his mouth to tell the boy to stop, but words turn to a soft moan when Taehyung’s tongue slips between his lips, curling against his tongue and crashing into his teeth. When Taehyung angles his head to deepen the contact, Namjoon gives in and lets it engulf him.

_The danger._

 

 

_So, I stumbled on this  and then the chapter took a completely different route._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the gif I just wanted an agressive Tae. Cause look how cute Namjoon's face is. Anyway hope you like it. Also, Jongin, I totally get you. I'd feel the same way if Jungkook pinned me to a wall.
> 
> Happy Reading All
> 
> All please comment ... A LOT (subtly begging).
> 
> Lulu


	21. Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Taehyung come to an understanding. Namjoon has a mini-freakout but realizes he may be worth fighting for.

Namjoon is not one to make bad decisions. He normally weighs all sides of a situation looking for the choice that will have the best long-term outcome. However, right now with a very heated, Taehyung straddling his legs and kissing him like it is the only thing he wants to do for the rest of his life. Namjoon is finding it hard to make the right choice, even if he knows what it is.

He is twenty-two, Taehyung is nineteen and while numerically the difference isn’t that much. In terms of life experience, they are miles apart. Namjoon knows it’s wrong, but he can’t stop his lips from kissing back. He also can’t stop his hands from traveling along the boy’s back pushing him closer.

Everything about Taehyung feels right, everything. And Namjoon is drowning, the boy’s mouth is soft and warm, as he licks into the cavern a moan escapes Taehyung’s mouth. Namjoon angles his head to deepen the contact; Taehyung curls closer allowing Namjoon to control the kiss.

“Namjoo--” Taehyung’s voice is breathy.

The kiss is beyond the boy’s expectations. Taehyung hadn’t meant for it to go this far, but when Namjoon opened the door, all he wanted to do was touch.

Namjoon is slowly losing all control. He may be older, but something tells him that in the arena of sexual encounters Taehyung has probably had more experience than him. However, with the way he is sucking on Taehyung’s mouth and grinding into the boy’s body no one would believe his lack of experience. He knows he should stop, but he doesn't know how to.

When Taehyung’s hands begin tugging at his shirt Namjoon’s brain wakes up, and it dawns on him, this can’t happen.

“F**k, no Taehyung. No, we need to stop. I--” his words are cut off by a tongue in his mouth.

He can’t help it, he kisses back and groans wantonly when Taehyung thrust against his heat. Namjoon would be lying if he said he didn’t want this because he does, or at least he does right now with a lap full of horny teenage Taehyung.

But the moment of clarity had already hit, and he knows ignoring it would be unwise. Taehyung is a child; he’s an adult.

He needs to stop.

He pushes the boy away gently.

“Taehyung we need to stop,” he knows his voice doesn’t sound nearly as authoritative as he needs it to. But he is just happy to have gotten words out at all.

Taehyung is still in his lap with Namjoon’s hands on his chest keeping him at arms length. The younger of the two is feeling too many emotions, all of which are foreign to him. His body is buzzing, and he misses the warmth of Namjoon’s lips and hands on his body. He tries to lean back in, but Namjoon is a stone wall.

“D-did I do something wrong?” The question escapes and Taehyung feels vulnerable and bear.

“No! God no,” Namjoon says honestly. “I-I just—the thing is,” Namjoon stumbles for an answer. Because the truth, the truth was not something he could actually share. So he does the only thing he could think to do.

“It’s just that I’m well, Jungkook—I mean it’s not official, but,” the words won’t come out the way he wants them too.

He is attracted to Taehyung, unhealthily attracted to Taehyung, but he is genuinely attracted Jungkook as well, and he can't use the man.

Namjoon caves.

“I like you Taehyung, I do, but you and I we can’t work. We live in entirely different worlds. Right now you like me because I am different, but one day you’ll want someone like you, and that’s not me.” Namjoon sighs, his answer is more honest than he wanted it to be.

He realizes the real reason for not making a choice between the two wasn’t because Taehyung was too young or because Jungkook was too perfect. It was because he knew eventually they’d each realize he isn’t what they wanted.

What Jackson had done all those years ago, he didn’t do it because he didn't like Namjoon. Because the day he apologized Namjoon knew the man wasn’t lying he did miss him. The reason Jackson was able to treat him that way was because Namjoon was not significant enough for Jackson to fight for. Eventually, Jungkook and Taehyung would also realize this truth.

Taehyung is struck dumb for a moment, unable to move or react. Because honestly speaking he and Namjoon are more alike than anyone he’s every met. He feels a connection to the older boy one that goes beyond mere attraction.

“You’re wrong hyung,” Taehyung’s voice pulls Namjoon from his revery.

Namjoon blinks and looks at the boy who is still sitting in his lap. Taehyung is beautiful, he really was. His voice sounds so sincere, and Namjoon wants to believe him, wants to believe that he is enough, but experience is the best teacher, and Namjoon has learned this lesson.

“No, Taehyung, I am not,” Namjoon says as he moves the boy to sit beside him.

“Yes, you are. I get that to most people we are different, but hyung that's just on the surface. I admit we didn’t have the best start, but from the first moment I saw you in class I was drawn to you. Something about you felt so, so, real.” Taehyung can’t help the blush that colors his face.

The conversation makes him feel vulnerable, hell Namjoon makes him feel vulnerable. But he needs the older boy to understand this isn’t a joke or an experiment.

“That day, the one of the project. That day was one of the best days of my life. We are different in aesthetics yes, but in the fundamentals hyung, in the things that make us who we are, we’re so much alike. I have never felt as connected to a person as I do to you. I never wanted to try and be a part of someone’s world, but I want to be a part of yours. Please give me a chance, we don’t have to date or make out if you’re not ready for that. But please just give me a chance,” Taehyung’s voice is pleading.

And Namjoon breaks.

He doesn’t know what the right answer is. He doesn’t know who the right person is. But right now he does know he can’t deny Taehyung a chance. No, he wants to give Taehyung a chance.

“No dating, and no more m-make-out sessions. Because I’m much too ol--” he catches himself. “Because I am not ready for that, we are not ready for that. But I’ll agree to us getting to know each other. I’ll agree to us trying to be friends.”

Taehyung smiles, friendship, isn’t what he wants, but he’ll take what he can get. He extends his hand, and Namjoon accepts it.

“Friends,” Taehyung can’t hide the happy from his voice.

“Friends,” Namjoon answers back.

They seal it with a handshake.

“Hyung,” Taehyung turns to look at him mischief evident in his eyes. “What comes after friendship?”

And yes Namjoon blushes because Taehyung is not playing fair.

“Let’s just get to friendship first, we’ll see what comes after then,” Namjoon says.

The older man almost faints when Taehyung’s tongue sneaks out of his mouth to lick his lips.

“Hyung, are you sure you’re smart? You should know how important planning ahead is. We should always be prepared for what comes next,” Taehyung smiles his boxy smile.

The boy’s smile is contagious, and soon Namjoon finds himself drawn into a hilarious banter about the possible next steps after friendship. They continue like that for the remainder of the evening laughing and talking and learning about each other.

They didn’t make the movie, but Namjoon would not have changed how the night turned out. Because for the first time in a while Namjoon sees that maybe his excuses and walls need to come down. Maybe he does have something worth giving.

_Maybe he is worth fighting for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am excited about the upcoming chapters.
> 
> Poor Namjoon had a mini meltdown but realizes important things about himself.
> 
> As always let me know what you think.
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> Lulu


	22. Even If You Want Me To, I Can't Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon seeks wisdom after realizing he may just be in over his head. Jungkook discovers a different side of Jongin, and Taehyung and his mom have a needed moment.

Namjoon wakes up to sunlight, back pain, and a chest full of sleeping Taehyung. The younger boy is curled up against Namjoon an arm draped over the blonde’s waist. Namjoon wonders if he should wake the sleeping boy, Taehyung looks so content. Namjoon is about to shake the younger man awake when Taehyung’s eyes open.

Taehyung stretches and gives Namjoon a boxy smile.

“Hey,” the boy says through a slight yawn.

“Morning,” Namjoon answers back.

“Morn—Wait, morning, what!?” Taehyung jumps from his spot on the couch.

“Yes, it’s about,” Namjoon looks at his watch, “Seven.”

“Oh, sh*t! I have to go hyung; my mom is going to kill me,” Taehyung says as he grabs his belongings and heads to the door cursing as he goes.

Just before exiting he turns around.

“Hyung, thanks for yesterday. It was the best day I have had in a long time. Also--” he makes his way back to the older man.

He stands in front of Namjoon and smiles a mischievous smile as he grabs Namjoon by the neck pulling the blonde forward till their lips are touching. He places a chaste kiss on Namjoon’s lips, letting his mouth linger a moment longer than necessary.

“Yah,” Namjoon murmurs when Taehyung let’s go.

“You said no making out that was NOT making out,” Taehyung answers the rebuttal he knows is coming, “Hyung, your lips are too addicting not to kiss, not sure how well I will be able to obey if you say no kissing at all,” The boy pecks the man on the cheek as he once again runs to the door, “But, I’ll try, if that’s what you want. I’ll call you later. If I am still alive.”

With those words, Taehyung slips out the door leaving a stunned and silenced Namjoon in his wake.

The blonde is not given enough time to process what happens as his phone begins to vibrate.

“Hello,” he answers slowly.

“Hey, sorry I missed your call. But in all fairness it was at hella early’o’clock in the morning,” Chanyeol’s voice booms on the other end of the line.

“Hyung!” Namjoon can’t help the exclamation he needs his friend right about now. “Hyung, I am so screwed. So, very, very screwed,” Namjoon laments.

“What happened?” Chanyeol’s voice tenses with worry.

“I am so confused; I am not sure what I am doing anymore. I am not sure if I am making right or wrong choices,” Namjoon rambles.

Namjoon hadn’t realized how emotionally tired he was until just now. He has been towing the line between Jungkook and Taehyung, not knowing what he was feeling or who he had feelings for, like a tightrope walker crossing over treacherous seas. The only thing Namjoonknows for sure, is that he does like them both.

However, the blonde is not sure what the feelings are. Taehyung flips his stomach and makes him want things, but Jungkook feels comfortable like your favorite pair of jeans, or fluffy socks. He needs his “fake” brother, he needs Chanyeol.

“Hyung, can you come over?” Namjoon asks.

“I am already on my way,” Chanyeol replies.

Namjoon breathes a sigh of relief and nods his head in response, forgetting Chanyeol can’t see.

“Nae, see you soon,” Namjoon says to the man on the line.

Namjoon hangs up the phone and falls back on the couch. He is not sure when his life got so complicated. True he wanted to rewrite his story, and change his high school history, but he wonders if this storyline is what he wants.

Namjoon drifts off to sleep as he waits for Chanyeol to arrive.

 

 

Jongin walks into the practice room expecting to be alone. It’s seven-thirty in the morning on a Sunday. Sundays are his days to practice because no one is around to disturb him, and he can get lost in the world that the music weaves around him without feeling embarrassed. The brown-haired boy loves dancing it is the one and only time he truly feels like himself. As Jongin opens the door to the dance room, he realizes almost immediately that he is not alone, and his heart almost falls through his stomach to the floor when he recognizes the other person to be none other than, Jeon Jungkook.

The dancer contemplates turning around and leaving, but his feet won’t move, and his eyes can’t stop admiring the way Jungkook’s body conforms to the music. Jungkook is not as precise in his movements as Jongin, but the boy had a natural rhythm that made up for his lack of professional technique.

_You need to get out of here before he notices you._

Jongin’s mind is screaming at him. He makes up his mind to escape before he is seen.

“You’re finally here,” Jungkook’s voice has Jongin stopping at the door.

_He was expecting me?_

Jongin turns around slowly.

“Y-you were waiting for me?” Jongin wishes he could kick himself for stuttering and for the red he knows is heating up his face.

“Yeah, sorry to disrupt your practice,” Jungkook voice holds none of the disdain Jongin expects to hear. “I am participating in the school's upcoming showcase as well. I asked Mr. Lee, who would be the best person to practice with, and he said you are the best in the class," Jungkook adds sheepily, "I know I should have asked before showing up, but given our history I was worried you might say no.” Jungkook says, staring intently at the younger man.

In return, Jongin's blush deepens, and he quietly curses the heavens for his inability to look cool in front of his current crush.

“N-no,”

_Damn it with the stuttering._

Jongin tries again.

“No, it’s fine. However, Mr. Lee may have exaggerated a bit, though. There are a lot of better dancers in the class,” Jongin answers trying his best not to make eye contact.

_Why is his gaze so freaking intense?_

“I don’t think he did,” Jungkook answers honestly. “I have watched a couple of your practice sessions.” Jungkook laughs as Jongin’s eyes widen in shock, “It wasn’t creepy or anything Mr. Lee told me to check you out,” Jungkook adds quickly.

The fact that Jungkook had been watching him secretly has Jongin’s heart beating wildly against his chest. He hopes to God he wasn’t doing anything embarrassing like picking his nose or scratching his butt.

“Oh,” it was the only response Jongin could think of, a wordsmith he is not.

“Yeah, you’re a really incredible dancer. It’s like you become one with the music and nothing else matters but you and the beat. It's breathtaking, the way you dance.” Jungkook says sincerely

Jungkook’s words surprise Jongin, he didn't expect those words from the boy. Jongin is amazed by Jungkook's observation, because that’s exactly how Jongin feels when he is dancing; like nothing else matters but the sway of his body to the leading of the music. Jongin stands dumbfounded before Jungkook unable to speak.

“Earth to Jongin,” Jungkook snaps his fingers.

“Sorry, I am just surprised is all,” Jongin finds his voice.

“By?” Jungkook eyes him quizzically.

“Most people don’t see that, what I am feeling I mean,” Jongin feels silly he’s not sure if he’s making sense, “People usually say they like the routine, or that I looked hot. No one has ever seen what I feel when I dance before,” Jongin looks up into the man's face.

_Oh, God, I sound like a girl._

Jongin feels the heat from earlier spreading from his cheek to his neck and ears. The smirk on Jungkook’s face tells him the man notices.

Jungkook does notice; he won’t lie the boy was attractive like this. However, nothing compares to Jongin dancing because then Jongin is an Adonis. Jungkook contemplates teasing the boy, but he needs the practice and doesn’t want to start things off on the wrong foot, so he stores the ammunition for a later date.

“So, will you be my practice partner?” Jungkook asks.

Jongin wishes he could have stopped it, the goofy smile that spread across his face and the excessive nodding of his head that spoke to how eager he was for this to happen.

“Great!” Jungkook claps his hand. “I’ll leave you alone to practice, but let’s make a schedule for the time you are available to practice with me.”

Jungkook doesn’t want to intrude any more than he already has, although a part of him would like to stay and watch Jongin dance, maybe even join in. He makes his way to the door to leave after securing a good day for them to start.

Jungkook’s hands are on the knob when Jongin musters up the courage to speak.

“Hyung, uh-uhm, you can stay, you know, if you want,” Jongin feels his insides shake as the words fall out his mouth.

“You sure? I don’t want to interrupt. Mr. Lee said Sundays were your time,” Jungkook answers back.

“Yes, I am sure,” Jongin replies a little too eagerly and Jungkook laughs.

“Okay, I’d like that,” Jungkook says as he turns and drops his bag on the ground.

Jongin nods and smiles.

 

 

“Where have you been?” Taehyung’s mother is frantic when he walks through the door.

“I am sorry omma, I was studying with a friend and fell asleep.” Taehyung is a bit surprised by her reaction he expected anger, but what he reads are worry and fear.

_Did she really notice I was gone?_

“Don’t ever do that again. Don’t ever not call and let me know where you are,” her voice breaks and Taehyung can’t hide the shock from his eyes.

“You were worried?” His voice is not hiding his surprise.

“Of course I was worried. Taehyung despite my,” the woman sighs, “Despite what you may think you are the most important thing in my world. I know I haven’t been the best at showing you, but I do love you,” her eyes soften, “So, please always let me know where you are. And in return I will try to work on my issues, okay?” She ruffles his hair and place a light kiss on his head.

Taehyung can’t help it, he’s missed her. The boy throws his arm around the older woman and hugs her tight.

“I promise,” the Taehyung answers his heart feels like it has grown to twice its size.

“Good, now go clean up Mrs. Hoon made your favorite breakfast.”

As Taehyung walks to his room, he pinches himself because it all feels like a dream. Waking up in Namjoon’s arm and coming home to a mother that worries about him.  He yelps out loud, and the pain that registers tell him that this moment is very real.

The boxy smile appears on his face once again.

“Hyung you see what you just did?” Taehyung speaks to an invisible Namjoon, “You are bringing my family back to me.”

The boy’s smile widens as he realizes.

_I don’t think I’ll be able to let you go now, even if you want to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of character exchange in this chapter. From here on out there will be a lot more interaction happening. Hope you guys like it. Poor Namjoon another mini-freakout. Taehyung is more determined than ever to make the blonde his. Jongin and Jungkook find a common bond. Yup, it's about to get interesting all around.
> 
> Next update Chanyeol's advice. I hope it is, "dump them all and let's make out"... hahaha. 
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> Lulu


	23. Time To Make A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chanyeol is best "fake older brother" EVER.

When Chanyeol arrives, Namjoon is more anxious than he was during the phone call, and sleep has done nothing to quench the nervous tension that has the blonde’s entire body in pins and needles.

 

“Hyung,” the blonde’s voice is tired.

 

“Namjoon, what the hell, you look like shit. What’s going on?” Chanyeol may only be pretending to be Namjoon’s older brother, but that does not make the feelings of worry he has for the younger man any less real.

 

“I screwed up. I'm not sure what choices are right or wrong anymore. I don’t want to hurt anyone, but no matter what decision I make, someone’s going to get hurt,” Namjoon’s voice is frantic.

 

Chanyeol steps towards his friend and pulls the man into a tight embrace. Namjoon sinks into the tall man at the contact, dropping his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and letting out a sigh, the hug being exactly what he needed.

 

“Okay, it’s okay,” Chanyeol mutters into the top of Namjoon’s head, “Now tell me what’s going on, and start at the beginning.”

 

“I-I was taking your advice, you know, rewriting my history. Taking this second chance in high school as an opportunity to find that part of me I lost the first time, to be the captain of my soul and all.” Namjoon knows he’s rambling, but the sentences won’t form properly, he has so much to tell Chanyeol, so much he wants to get off his chest.

 

“Okay,” Chanyeol pulls the man to face him, “How does any of that equate to you making bad choices and hurting people?” The large-eared man asks in confusion.

 

“I like them both hyung, in different ways, but at the end of the day, I think I genuinely like them both,” Namjoon blurts out.

 

The blonde can see the confusion coloring Chanyeol’s face, and he realizes it is because the man doesn’t know about Taehyung. Namjoon had never thought to share information about the younger boy; it never dawned on him that his attraction to the high schooler would lead to real feelings.

 

“Uhmm, like who exactly?” Chanyeol asks as he leads the blonde to the couch, he has a feeling he is going to need to sit down for this.

 

“Remember the high school clique, S2K?” Namjoon starts.

 

“You mean the group of pretty boys that were giving you a hard time?” Chanyeol questions.

 

“Yes, them,” Namjoon clears his throat as he tries to figure out where to begin, “Well I was paired with Kim Taehyung, the leader of said group, for a sociology project. At first I was terrified because this kid and I had nothing in common, you know? He’s like first class, and I still can’t afford coach, so when we got paired, it didn’t make any sense. But what I learned through the project is that we have everything in common, everything hyung, down to the same favorite coffee shop!” Namjoon’s hands flail around dramatically, and despite the serious topic, Chanyeol can’t but smile at the man’s dramatics.

 

“So you like the kid, your partner, Taehun?” Chanyeol tries to remember the name Namjoon had said.

 

“Taehyung, and yes,” Namjoon replies.

 

“So what’s the problem?” Chanyeol does not understand his friend’s dilemma.

 

“The problem is Jungkook, I like him too, a lot,” Namjoon sighs deeply, he feels so overwhelmed.

 

Both Jungkook and Taehyung had been a surprise. The blonde man had never expected to be noticed, never expected them to like him, much less want to date him. Namjoon wonders if he had been too selfish, happily hoarding the attention and accepting their feelings because he was never able to experience anything like it during his “real” high school days.

 

“Well, fuck, did not see that coming at all,” Chanyeol says a bit flabbergasted, “Jungkook is a great guy Joonie, and he’s liked you for a while. I mean the man went back to high school just to make sure he’d be there to protect you.” Chanyeol stops when he sees the guilt spread across Namjoon’s face.

 

The older man knows that Namjoon isn’t doing this on purpose, but he also knows that the other boy needs to make a choice.

 

“I’m sorry hyung,” Namjoon’s voice is small.

 

“Joonie, shit, no, I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad or guilty. What I meant to say but totally fucked up is that you have to choose, even if it means you’re going to hurt someone. It's better to cut them off now than lead them on, because the pain will be worse later on when they have invested all their feelings only to discover you don’t feel the same,” Chanyeol voice is soft and reassuring.

 

Namjoon knows that Chanyeol’s advice is sound, and the fact that he will eventually have to break someone’s heart leaves him feeling defeated. The blonde knows what that rejection feels like, Jackson had been a good teacher, and he wouldn’t wish it on anyone. However, never in a million years would Namjoon have thought that he himself would be the cause of someone else experiencing that kind of heartache.

 

“I don’t believe I can do that, hyung. I don’t think I could hurt someone in that way, even if it is the right thing to do. I was devasted when it happened to me, a person I loved and trusted hurt me. It felt like my heart had grown spikes and every breath I took caused me affliction. I can’t do that to Taehyung or Jungkook, they don’t deserve that,” Namjoon eyes the older man desperately, hoping for Chanyeol to come up with a different solution.

 

“Joonie, I'm not sure what happened in your past, but I don’t think you can compare the two events. The person in your past did not have your best intentions at heart. If you don’t figure out how you feel, and who you feel it for, you will cause the kind of agony you just spoke of. What I'm telling you to do is be honest with yourself and with them, anything else is just leading them to believe something that is not true. Sincere honesty will hurt at first, but will always lead to healing. If you care about either of these men, you need to figure out what you want, and then you need to be honest,” Chanyeol is a little taken back by his own frankness, and at this moment Namjoon really does feel like his “true” dongsaeng.

 

Namjoon stares at the tall, lanky man, his eyes wide as he feels oddly touched by Chanyeol’s words. It felt as though their pretend sibling relationship has just gotten very real. Namjoon’s feelings are a fusion of relief and embarrassment at the moment; he had spent a lifetime learning how to swallow down his emotions, building up a well-constructed wall to hide his feelings behind. The fact that he just bore his soul to Chanyeol, verbally at least, stirs an odd mixture of joy and fear within the blonde.

 

Namjoon can’t help the bitter smile as he realizes how much of a fraud he has been. He is a grown man playing a high school student, and toying with the idea of falling for a high schooler and a coworker. The blonde is reminded of how Taehyung had said he liked the fact that Namjoon couldn’t hide his emotions, and Namjoon thinks it just another lie he has perpetrated; how canTaehyung see his feelings, if he himself doesn’t know what he is feeling?

 

“You’re right hyung,” Namjoon turns to his friend, “I need to figure out what I want, and then I need to be honest about my feelings. It’s true, my past and my present are not the same. Thank you for being honest and for being an amazing “fake” older brother.” Namjoon gives the tall man a weak smile.

 

“You’re welcome, I'll always be here, you know that, right?” Chanyeol says, “You’re the first friend I ever made based on your personality, and not on popularity. I'm happy that you trusted me enough to call and ask me for help, and I completely understand why both of these boys would fall for you.”

 

Chanyeol’s words make the blonde man blush, and Chanyeol, being Chanyeol, starts teasing the blonde, shamelessly trying to prolong the red coloring the younger man’s face. Sentences like, “you could always dump them both and hook up with me, although I'm pretty sure it is illegal to date your sibling,” and “Remember that suggestion from your date with Jungkook? It’s totally still an option,” has the blonde man throwing pillows at the older man, as well as growing a deeper shade of crimson.

 

However, Chanyeol’s teasing also makes Namjoon smile, reminding him that life really isn’t that bad. Yes, right now he is confused, but two really amazing people think he is worthy enough to be a part of their world, and when he needs a shoulder to cry on, or an ear to yell in, there is always the best pretend brother in the world.

 

Yes, it was time to find out what he was feeling, and to truly rewrite his history and finally become the captain of his soul.

 

_It is time to make a choice, no, it’s time to make, the right choice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you for your patience with me. Life has been busy lately. I may have to go back to setting an update schedule, to make sure I am fitting everything in. I will let you know for sure soon.
> 
> As for today some well needed Namyeol time (I legit am going to make a Namson, and Namyeol fic one day). I love bromance.
> 
> Also, I really want to know what you guys think, this story has been a battle to write at times, and I want to know I am not disappointing you as readers, so please comment or kudos (but mostly comment :D).
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> Lulu


	24. Revelations All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which both Namjoon and Jungkook have revelations.

Namjoon woke up 1) with a sense of resolve and 2) feeling incredibly hot, the latter due to Chanyeol spending the night and insisting they share a bed, “because it’s cold outside and you kept me here later than late so you could whine like a teenage girl who finally hit puberty.” Namjoon smiles at the older man’s reasoning as he moves Chanyeol’s hand from his waist. The big-eared male really did feel like an older sibling, and Namjoon is grateful.

 

The blonde man slips out of the bed and walks to the study. His talk with Chanyeol the night before had given him a good idea for his next feature. The school year was quickly coming to a close, and Namjoon has learned more about life and about himself than he expected to. The writer thinks there have to be others out there like him, people who didn’t have the courage the first time and who need a second chance to find their true identity. Namjoon knows that when this article gets published, all the lies and secrets will be revealed and having to explain himself will be painful, but if this article can help just one person, well, then Namjoon believes the hurt will be worth it.

 

He still has another two months before the school year ends and this particular article sees the publishing press, but he needs to pen the story now while the ideas are fresh in his mind.

 

It’s early in the morning, and the blonde still has an hour before he needs to get ready for school, and as he hits the first letter of the first word on the keyboard, a sense of accomplishment washes over Namjoon, as though he’s finally taking a step in the right direction. As the letters come together to form words, and the words come together to form sentences, and the thoughts in Namjoon’s head turn from invisible to visible, his fears are suddenly not so scary and his problems are no longer unsolvable, because he finally has a plan. As he pens his instructions to his readers, he makes sure to log his advice in his own memory banks because it is not just for them, it’s for him too.

 

They story comes together seamlessly, and Namjoon realizes as he writes that he knows exactly how he feels and exactly _who_ he wants.

 

 

 

 

Jongin makes it to the practice room early. School starts in two hours, but he and Jungkook had decided to practice before school on two days of the week, as well as on Sundays. Jongin can’t seem to shake the butterflies in his stomach, nor the happy anxiety he feels at the thought of being locked in a room with Jungkook for an hour and a half, where they’ll get sweaty and touch A LOT.

 

Jongin smiles to himself because he’s clearly fucked up.

 

_Who is this happy to get up at five in the morning just so they can look at someone?_

 

The dancer opens the door to the practice room slowly, hoping to catch Jungkook in action. Jongin had spent most of the previous day admiring the smooth lines of the other boy’s body when he moved. The dancer likes the fact that Jungkook gets just as lost in the music as he does; there is something intense, dark, and almost primal about Jungkook when he dances. Jongin nearly drowned in a raging sea of Jungkook’s body moving fluidly through space and time yesterday, and he hopes for a repeat performance this morning.

 

“You’re here,” Jungkook’s smile makes up for the lack of dancing and the abundance of clothes.

 

“Mmm,” Jongin is not a conversationalist by nature, but Jungkook’s nearness seems to always steal what little words he does have, leaving the dark-skinned boy with only grunts and gestures as his replies.

 

Jungkook’s laughs at Jongin’s reply, unaware that he is the cause.

 

“So,” Jungkook starts slowly. He has an idea that he wants to run past Jongin, but given their relationship, or lack thereof, he is worried about the boy’s response.

 

Jongin looks up with questioning eyes, because he still can’t find his speech.

 

“Uhmm, I was wondering, and you can totally say no if you’re not down for this, but would you maybe – could we possibly,” Jungkook takes a deep breath, floored as to why he’d be nervous, “Doyoumaybewanttodoaroutinetogether? The question comes out in a jumbled mess.

 

Jongin stares at the boy, did he just hear what he thought he heard?

 

Jungkook continues, “Look, I know we’re not friends and all, but I don’t think we’re enemies either, at least not when it comes to dancing. It’s been a while since I’ve felt this passionate about anything, I mean apart from a certain blonde man,” Jungkook’s words cause both thrill and disappointment to trickle down Jongin’s spine, “But when you dance -- no, yesterday when I danced with you, the world felt right again. So, will you consider doing a routine with me for the showcase?” Jungkook’s exhales once the question is set free.

 

Jongin blinks because he did hear right the first time, but hearing it the second time, the question feels like it is resounding in his brain and blasting from a megaphone. Every inch of Jongin wants to say yes, but he’s not sure if it’s the right choice. Jungkook hasn’t shown any signs of being interested, and the dancer isn't sure he can spend the amount of time necessary to build a two person routine without growing more attached and more attracted to Jungkook.

 

_No, the answer definitely has to be NO._

 

“Sure, that’d be great,” Jongin’s eyes grow wide at his reply and his hands fly to his mouth.

 

_What the fuck was that Kim Kai?! Yes?! Why’d you say yes?!_

 

The boy mentally facepalms, knowing there is no room for take backs now.

 

“Seriously? I thought you’d say no for sure,” Jungkook exclaims excitedly, his eyes shining brightly with glee.

 

Jongin squeals internally at the knowledge that Jungkook wants to spend time with him. Okay, technically the other boy just wants to dance with him, but Jongin will take what he can get. The dark-skinned boy knows he’ll live to regret this decision, but right now, with Jungkook throwing a bunny smile akin to sunshine in his direction, he doesn’t seem to care.

 

“Okay, now that that’s outta the way, let’s dance,” Jungkook laughs.

 

“K, let’s,” Mr. Conversationalist strikes again.

 

“So I was thinking maybe we could do this kinda move,” Jungkook demonstrates a technique he saw online that he’d been wanting to try.

 

The step requires the boys to turn around each other extra close without their bodies touching. The first try is awkward and they both laugh at how funny it looks in the mirror. The second time though, it looks a little more gelled and Jongin has to admit that the move would look great in a routine, the dancer makes a mental note.

 

The third attempt has very unexpected results.

 

Jungkook trips over his feet as he turns and reaches out to grab hold of Jongin, trying balance himself and not collide with the ground, but his efforts prove fruitless when both he and Jongin are sent crashing to the ground. Jongin closes his eyes and tenses his body, preparing to impact the hard wooden floor. However, his fall is cushioned by lean, toned muscles, and warm hands on his back, and when Jongin opens his eyes he finds himself nose to nose with Jungkook, who seems equally as stunned at the turn of events.

 

 _Breathe, breathe,_ breathe —

 

It's the mantra that Jongin’s mind is repeating, yet his heart rate has quadrupled and he knows he should move, but Jungkook hasn’t removed his arms and Jongin is not in the frame of mind to tell the other to let go. They're touching almost everywhere, and the dark-skinned dancer feels dizzy from the contact. Jongin’s head starts to unconsciously dip closer to Jungkook’s, until their lips are lightly brushing.

 

All Jongin has to do is pucker and they’d be kissing, and all Jongin _wants_ to do is pucker so they’ll be kissing.

 

But he doesn’t.

 

Instead, Jongin alights from Jungkook like he’s on fire and grabs his bags from the floor, running out the door without saying goodbye. Jungkook stays still on the ground and tries to catch his breath, wondering why he even needs to catch his breath.

 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

 

The answer hits him like a ton of bricks. He would have kissed him. He would have kissed Jongin. Had the boy continued his decent towards his lips, had he opened the door, Jungkook would have taken the invitation. Jungkook’s mind is suddenly inundated with images of Namjoon, and all his brain can think to ask is…

 

_What the fuck just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, I didn't see that Jungkook/Jongin thing coming either. It wasn't in my storyboard. So, I am a little nervous that you all will be not like it. So comment, kudos, tell me to never do that again. For the record I liked it, though. 
> 
> Now my A03 is caught up with my AFF. 
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> Lulu


	25. Decisions And Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made, and confrontation happen.

Namjoon has spent the last few days pretty much keeping to himself. He’d made a decision that night when Chanyeol had come over; a decision about what he wanted, and who he wanted it with. However, his choice scares him, and he’s worried about the repercussions of his decision.

_What if my choice is wrong?_

 

_What if he doesn’t want the same thing, or what if he’s not ready?_

 

The man is lost in thought as he looks up, meeting Jungkook’s gaze. Namjoon is about to smile and wave when the younger ducks his head and turns in the opposite direction.

 

The writer’s brows crinkle, _what was that_?

 

Namjoon shrugs it off, maybe he's read it wrong.

 

But multiple encounters, or lack thereof, with Jungkook over the next several days tell Namjoon that his initial estimation was right; Jungkook is most definitely avoiding him.

 

Two days later, as Namjoon enters the boy’s bathroom, he is startled to see his near invisible friend standing there, looking at him like a deer caught in headlights.

 

“Hey,” Jungkook says carefully, like a recording set to slow. His greeting, though only one word is, is drawn out.

 

“Hey,” Namjoon replies equally as awkward, but he's not sure why it's like that. The air in the room feels heavy, like they’re trapped in an airplane that is quickly losing altitude, “Haven’t talked to you in a while.”

 

Namjoon can’t quite figure out what’s happened, but he knows that the younger man has been avoiding him. Dodging him in the hallways, pretending not to see him even after they make direct eye contact; it feels like Jackson all over again to the older man, and it has him questioning whether Jungkook had been just playing him all along.

 

“Look,” Namjoon starts with resolve, “Did I do something, say something...because it feels like you’re running from me, avoid -" Namjoon doesn't finish, he can see guilt in Jungkook’s eyes.

 

“No hyung, no, I—it’s just… The thing is,” Jungkook reaches up and rubs the back of his neck. He hasn’t really done anything, but he feels guilty, as though he’s stolen from his grandma or kicked a puppy; he just feels guilt-ridden.

 

“Then why do you walk in the opposite direction whenever you see me?” Namjoon feels empowered. The 'old' him would never have confronted anyone, the 'old' him would have accepted it as fate and held in the pain. But the 'new' him wants to know why, the 'new' him is different and wants to understand.

 

“I’m not sure why really, and that's the truth,” and it was the truth. Jungkook didn’t touch Jongin, he didn't do anything, but he'd thought about it more times than he probably should have. He wanted to touch the boy, and maybe he still does, and that makes him feel guilty, but he isn't really sure why.

 

Maybe it's because he’s thought about Namjoon too, and that makes everything confusing. Jungkook may have been a playboy prior to this, and he’s man enough to admit it. He’d played the field and enjoyed the game, the hunt was always thrilling for him. He liked pushing people into things, and up against things, and he liked tearing his partners' walls down, layer by layer like and onion; stripping them to their most needy and vulnerable selves before taking what he wanted. He dearly loved the feeling of others surrendering to him.

 

However, Namjoon was different, is different. It isn’t just about taking what he wants with the older man, he genuinely likes the writer. Jungkook likes that he doesn’t have to peel Namjoon apart to find his vulnerable spots. He likes that Namjoon is like an open book, waiting to be read, where each page is more attractive and more alluring than the previous one.

 

“Then what, what’s going on? I thought we were at least friends,” Namjoon says, confusion coloring his statement.

 

“I don’t want to be _just_ your friend hyung, I meant it when I said that. I like you a lot, but I almost did something, or maybe I didn’t, I just don’t know…” Jungkook is staring at Namjoon, hoping to find the words to figure out his emotional state, but the man seems just as confused as he feels.

 

Jungkook had read Namjoon right, the elder is confused; confused as to why Jungkook’s sudden lack of attention bothered him so much. Hadn’t he made a decision a few days ago? Hadn’t he decided who and what he wanted? So this, this confusion shouldn’t even be here. Was Jungkook the right choice? He’d been so sure that night at the computer that the answer was Taehyung, he was so sure that it was Taehyung he wanted.

 

The feeling hasn’t really changed, he still feels that desire in his heart, but Jungkook is there as well. He likes the way the younger man looks at him like he was the most precious jewel in the world. Namjoon’s heart crunches inside his chest every time he thinks about the fact that Jungkook took part in this whole crazy going back to high school thing just to protect him, just so he wouldn’t have to do this alone.

 

And now the fog in his mind is clearing, now Namjoon understands the confusion. He wants Taehyung, but he also doesn’t want to lose Jungkook. He likes them both, just in different ways. He looks at Jungkook and smiles, because he can tell that the man isn’t Jackson, he isn’t playing at all, so he cuts him some slack.

 

“Kookie, I’m okay with you screwing up, but I’m not okay with being avoided. This _friendship_ , means a lot to me. I’m not ready to lose you, apart from Chanyeol, you’re the first person to take the time to look beyond the outside to find the real me, and you helped me bring that part of myself to the forefront. So please, whatever it is you think you’ve done, or almost done, or whatever—I don’t care, just be here and don’t hide.” Namjoon’s voice is soft and beautiful and Jungkook wants to lean in, except Namjoon said friendship, again, so he doesn’t.

 

The younger man is about to open his mouth when the bathroom door opens and a group of boys floods the room, filling the corners with laughter and crude comments. The two men stand there staring silently, not talking with words, but their eyes registering precisely what each is thinking. They leave the bathroom and step into the hallway.

 

“Come over tonight, huh?” Namjoon knows he needs to verbalize his real feelings he owes Jungkook that much.

 

Jungkook nods, and grabs the blonde’s hand, squeezing it gently before turning to walk away. “See you later hyung,” Jungkook smiles and waves.

 

As Namjoon walks away, he feels a sense of pride, no, relief? He’s not sure what, but he’s changed; his perception of life, himself, and the people around him, all of that has changed as well. He makes a mental note to thank Chanyeol as he heads in the direction of Economics he happens to see Jimin on the way to class. He catches up to the younger boy, and they laugh and joke as they walk, and again, Namjoon feels something – the chains of his past slowly falling away.

 

_He's rewriting his history._

 

 

Mino walks into the classroom slowly. It's the last day of tutoring as his calculus test is tomorrow, and to be honest, he didn’t think the coaching would help. He'd only said yes so he could sit and stare at Jin’s beautiful face, but it turns out that he was wrong. It did help, and he oddly wasn’t as distracted by his teacher’s nearness as he thought he’d be.

 

That’s not to say he wasn’t very, very, very aware of the man’s presence because he was. Since the sessions began, Mino has been having healthy (or maybe not so healthy) servings of jacking himself off in the shower, to Jin’s voice and Jin’s smile, and fuck if he passes this final, he’s gonna make sure the teacher rewards him appropriately.

 

“How do you feel about the test?” Jin’s voice breaks through Mino’s mental picture of Jin’s mouth around his -- The teacher catches the blush coloring the young man’s face, “Are you having dirty thoughts about me again?” Jin asks with a knowing smile, it's weird how he’s able to read the young man’s thoughts sometimes.

 

Mino's eyes widen, and the blush deepens on his cheeks. He doesn’t answer the second question, he doesn’t feel the need to because he knows the older man knows the answer very well.

 

“I think I'm prepared for it,” Mino replies, “I’ve done the practice tests that you gave me and I passed them both. Just having a little trouble with the chain rule, so I came to see if you could explain it so more." It’s a lie.

 

Mino knows the chain rule like the back of his hand, but he likes to hear Jin say the word 'chain.' It conjures up pictures of having the man submissive and begging beneath him, and yes, Mino’s quite aware that his thoughts are beyond perverted. But he’s nineteen and his teacher is fucking hot, and right now, Jin's too damn close.

 

“Really, the chain rule? I thought you had a handle on that?” Jin eyes the young man suspiciously.

 

“Uh-huh, yup, still, you know, a little confused,” Mino almost stutters over his words because of Jin’s direct gaze.

 

“Sure you do,” Jin arches his eyebrows and continues to stare. He’ll admit it readily that he likes the way the teen gets flustered when he’s caught. It’s adorable, sexy, and taboo as hell.

 

Jin shakes his head, keeping the stray thought that was about to enter is mind at bay, He’s Mino’s teacher, just his teacher.

 

“Okay fine,” Mino caves, “I get it, all of it, the chain rule, and calculus, but--,” the teen says cautiously, “But if I do well on this test, if I pass, then this is over right? This, you and me, and tutoring, and being this close, and alone, it’s over, right?” Mino thinks the babbling is enough to ensure Jin will tutor him in grammar next.

 

Jin is shocked at the boy’s statement, because he hadn’t thought about it, ending this. He liked it, God help him, he did. Mino is charming, funny, and engaging. The young man makes Jin feel whole and wanted, he likes being accidentally touched when Mino moves too close or reaches for something nearby only to impact Jin’s skin. Jin likes it all too much, so the answer to Mino’s question is easily answered.

 

_Yes, it’s over._

 

“No, not if you don’t want it to be,” Jin's voice is almost a whisper, and _fuck_ , _that’s NOT the correct answer_.

 

Mino smiles, but doesn’t answer right away. He lets the words sink in slowly, each letter building on top of the other until his stomach is filled with Jin’s words alone.

 

“I don’t,” the boy’s reply is low and raspy and Jin’s gut lurches at the sound.

 

The older man realizes he needs to bring it back to learning, bring it back to what is right, what he's supposed to be doing – which is being Mino’s teacher, nothing else.

 

_You hear me Jin, NOTHING else._

 

“But only if you pass the final with at least a 99%,” Jin smiles sweetly as he pats Mino on the head and walks out the door. The teacher’s knees are shaking and his heart is racing, and he is totally screwed because he is very, very attracted to his student. Mino is dangerous, and Jin doesn’t normally like danger, but he can’t lie, he likes Mino.

 

_This is bad, dreadfully bad._

 

Mino sits in the classroom, silent and stunned, “A 99, is he crazy?”

 

And at the same moment but for very different reasons, the boy and his teacher say the same thing.

 

_Fuck!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm super sorry about the late updates. I have an exam that I'm studying for and I'm working extra hours for Christmas. This story will be on an every three-weeks schedule as well, updating on a Wednesday. On the plus side there's, only four chapters left before the story ends. And in this chapter Namjoon makes a choice. Also, Jin and Mino, I want them to be a real thing. As always comment, kudos, and send Christmas presents if you like the update.
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> Lulu


	26. There's More Than One Way To Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Jungkook say goodbye to their, "near relationship", in a slightly unconventional way. 
> 
> Lol... I may actually go to hell for this...
> 
> I had to change the tag from General to Mature, so yeah... unconventional.

Jungkook has been sitting in his car in front of Namjoon’s house for what feels like hours now, even though he’s pretty sure it’s only been about ten minutes. The younger man doesn’t want to go inside, he’s not ready for the conversation they are about to have, the one where Namjoon tells him they should just be friends. He knows, however, that this is probably for the best, given his new developing feelings for a certain dance partner that came out of nowhere.

 

_Plus workplace romances never work._

 

Jungkook tells himself, hoping to make his body leave the car, but he doesn’t move, because he still doesn’t want to hear it. A rap on the window startles him, and he turns to see Namjoon’s face pressed up against the glass. Jungkook smiles; he can’t help it, he genuinely likes the older man. He waves back at Namjoon as he slowly opens the door.

 

“Why were you just sitting out here?” Namjoon asks as they walk towards the house.

 

Because I feel like we’re about to break up, even though we were never dating.

 

“Nothing hyung, just thinking about some stuff,” Jungkook says with his head down, not wanting to make eye contact.

 

“Oh, okay. Hey, I made us dinner, it’s not much...I hope you like lamb skewers.”

 

“You made lamb skewers?” Jungkook can’t hide his excitement, “I love lamb, thanks hyung!”

 

“Really? That’s such a relief, I wasn’t sure you’d like it,” Namjoon says as they step inside, switching from shoes to house slippers.

 

“You need help with anything?” Jungkook asks, trying to keep the conversation going in hopes of alleviating any awkwardness the moment might bring.

 

“Mmm, well, that depends,” Namjoon says with a smile.

 

“On what?” Jungkook asks.

 

“On whether you want to eat at the table or on the couch? I figure we can watch a movie while we eat. I borrowed Billy Madison from Hoseok hyung and haven't gotten around to watching it. Since you like to dance…”

 

Jungkook smiles, yup he really likes this hyung, "Couch’s fine.”

 

Jungkook will happily put off the uncomfortable conversation for as long as possible. The mood is light and fun, they laugh and talk, and occasionally wipe at tears as the movie progresses. After the meal, they clean up together, the mood still free of stress though they each know this won’t last much longer.

 

Jungkook can feel tension slowly building in his veins as the last dish is dried and they have run out of distractions. Namjoon turns to face him and purses his lips, no doubt feeling the same anxiety.

 

“Thanks for the help,” the blonde smiles a half-dimpled smile.

 

“So I guess we have to talk for reals now, huh?” Jungkook tries to make his voice sound light, but the heaviness of the moment is evident.

 

“Mmm, I guess -- I really didn’t think I'd feel this anxious.” Namjoon bites at his lips as he speaks.

 

Namjoon always feels so at home with Jungkook, and for some reason, he expected this moment to feel the same. Maybe he’s worried that the younger man won’t take the news well, but mostly, he’s just worried that he’ll lose the man’s friendship. Jungkook is a prominent part of the colors that make up his new self-rainbow, and without the man’s presence -- the picture of his life will be somewhat dimmer.

 

“It’s okay hyung,” Jungkook’s voice is barely audible, “It’s -- although I don’t really want to hear this, it’s okay.”

 

Namjoon doesn’t know why he chooses actions instead of words, but he closes the distance and pulls Jungkook into his arms. The hug is tight and Namjoon is sure he is crushing the younger man, but Jungkook isn’t complaining that he can’t breathe so Namjoon doesn’t let go.

 

“I’m sorry, I'm not sure why it’s not you,” Namjoon says, his lips next to Jungkook’s ear, “I thought it would be, you make the most sense, but it’s not and I can’t really explain why. But I do care about you, a lot. I’m just not...in love with you.”

 

Namjoon tightens his hold as Jungkook inhales and speaks.

 

“I know hyung, I get it, I care about you too, and I’m super attracted to you. But I don’t think I’m in love with you either. I hope this isn’t goodbye because I won’t allow that.” Jungkook speaks the exact words that Namjoon wants to hear, and the blonde can’t fight the tears as they roll down his cheek and fall onto Jungkook’s skin.

 

“I don’t want to lose you either,” Namjoon mutters.

 

Jungkook smiles, “I have one favor to ask hyung, before we officially end our 'almost-relationship'--"

 

Namjoon steps back to look at the man’s face, “Anything Jungkook.”

 

The younger man arches an eyebrow mischievously, “Really? Anything?”

 

Namjoon realizes his mistake immediately and answers back, “Within reason, anything within reason. Seriously, this kid, why are you such a perv?” Namjoon chuckles.

 

“Look in the mirror and you’ll get why,” Jungkook quips and they both laugh the tension slowly easing.

 

“What is it? Your favor?” Namjoon says? trying to sound serious.

 

“Kiss me,” Jungkook says, no hint of their previous joking in his voice, "Kiss me like you want only me, just once. A goodbye kiss.” Jungkook takes a step forward, eliminating the distance, and Namjoon doesn’t step back.

 

He wants to kiss Jungkook, he wants to remember this moment. These are the stories you tell your grandkids, tales of the day you let go of 'a love' to pursue 'the love'. Namjoon stands still when Jungkook’s hand grabs the back of his neck, pulling him forward. Namjoon stands still when Jungkook’s lips tentatively brush against his own ever so lightly before pulling away. And Namjoon stands still when Jungkook’s lips claim his for real, kissing down into Namjoon’s soul, telling him without words that he would always be a part of Jungkook’s life.

 

When Jungkook’s tongue invades his mouth, then Namjoon moves, tilting his head to deepen the contact and allowing Jungkook’s wet muscle to slip in further and explore more. Jungkook’s free arm snakes around his waist to tug him closer, and Namjoon moans into the younger man’s mouth, and sinks deeper into the sensation that Jungkook’s ownership of his lips is creating.

 

Namjoon obeys Jungkook's request, because right now, all he wants is for the dark-haired man to continue kissing him till breathing becomes a problem or until his knees go weak from the stimulation.

 

“You’re so beautiful hyung,” Jungkook words cause ripples of pleasure in Namjoon’s mouth as the man speaks against his lips.

 

Namjoon shivers and moans again when Jungkook’s hand find its way under Namjoon's shirt, and he presses closer to Jungkook as the man’s hand caresses his skin. Jungkook's lips leave Namjoon’s mouth and travel to the older man’s neck, and the blonde takes a moment to catch the breath that the younger man had stolen. But when Jungkook bites into the flesh between Namjoon’s neck and clavicle, causing the blonde grind needily against the younger, Namjoon worries that they may end up saying goodbye with more than just their lips, because right now he wants to give Jungkook whatever it is he’s looking to take.

 

Namjoon grunts when he feels his back impact the refrigerator, when did they move? His mind is swimming in want as Jungkook pins him to the large appliance and thrusts his hips forward.

 

Namjoon’s head falls back hitting the fridge with a thud, “Fuck, oh God, fuck, we can’t do this Jungkook.” Namjoon’s words come out in a cracked moan as ripples of intense carnality shake him to the core.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Jungkook prays the answer is no, because he’s not sure he can.

 

“N – o,” Namjoon lips fall open when Jungkook’s tongue licks against his clothed nipple.

 

“Hyung, I want another favor.”

 

“What?" Namjoon is proud that he said the right word even if it came out more like a bark than a question.

 

“I want to feel you come, and I want to hear you call my name when you do.”

 

It’s not a question and they both know it.

 

They’re both way past stopping. There’re only two ways for this moment to end, and only the second options is doable.

 

Namjoon nearly cries when Jungkook’s hand undoes the button and zipper of his pants before slipping into his underwear, stroking Namjoon to hardness. Namjoon stutters under the man’s touch, his body arching wantonly into Jungkook’s heat.

 

“Jungko – ahhh,” Namjoon fails at stringing together a thought. His mind is blank. All he feels is want, and right now, true to his promise, all he wants is Jungkook.

 

Namjoon hears the zipper of Jungkook’s pants as the dark-haired man undoes it, and the blonde sighs in unabashed contentment when Jungkook sets both of their needs free from their confines. However, when the younger man rubs the two members together, Namjoon swears he’s going to lose his mind.

 

The groan that escapes the blonde’s mouth as Jungkook beings to pump them together should be embarrassing, because he is certain the neighbors heard him, but it isn’t. And as Jungkook’s pace grows fiercer and fiercer, Namjoon completely surrenders.

 

He allows Jungkook his moment to say goodbye, and he allows himself the chance to enjoy someone wanting him. He forgets his past and the all the things that made him feel insecure and small, and as Jungkook’s skilled hand causes the need within him to burn brighter and hotter till it threatens to consume them both – Namjoon comes hot and fast yelling Jungkook’s name in broken syllables. But white hot streams are not the only thing Namjoon liberated. As the orgasm rips through his body, Namjoon emancipates his past as well.

 

They stand in the kitchen panting, chests rising and falling as they try to come down from their high.

 

“Fuck hyung, you can tell me goodbye anytime you want,” Jungkook says into Namjoon’s neck where his head has fallen.

 

“Yah! Brat—,” Namjoon can’t help the chuckle. “That’s not funny.”

 

He feels Jungkook smile against his skin. They stand there clinging to each other for a bit longer, the mirth passing and the high fading. However, the moment isn’t awkward and they don’t feel embarrassed or weirded out. They had both wanted it, two adults finding the release that they both needed.

 

“Thank you Jungkook,” Namjoon says as they get cleaned up in the bathroom.

 

“For jacking you off? You’re welcome,” Jungkook smiles even though he knows that’s not what Namjoon meant.

 

“I’m being serious, thank you. You being here has meant a lot. You’ve allowed me the freedom to find myself, and not be afraid. I can’t ever thank you enough for that.” Namjoon says sincerely.

 

“Hyung, I’m not sure why you’d ever feel insecure, but I’m happy my presence helped,” Jungkook replies with equal sincerity, but then he ruins the moment. "Also, if you ever feel so riddled with guilt for not being able to thank me enough, we could always do this again, you know, till you feel less guilty.”

 

Namjoon pushes the man away, “You’re such a perv.”

 

Jungkook winks and exits the bathroom.

 

The rest of the night is filled with laughter and Namjoon getting his ass whooped in Mario Cart. And yes, Namjoon knows hand jobs in the kitchen is not the most conventional way to say goodbye to an almost-romance. But it’s what he and Jungkook needed, and as far as goodbyes go, Namjoon has to admit he hopes all his goodbyes end this well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, so, yeah... Not sure either, it just happened. But as far as goodbyes go it was, you know, pleasurable. I swear Kookiemon does things to me, and with Kookie singing all Namjoon's parts this just happened. Anyways, let me know what you think (but be gentle).
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> Lulu


	27. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon is worried about telling Taehyung the truth.  
> Chanyeol is there is to give him words of wisdom.

Namjoon is utterly confused. He had made the decision that he wanted Taehyung, and he was all prepared to tell the younger man the truth and come clean once and for all, because he’s adult enough to not want to start their relationship with a lie. So then why has he spent all day hiding from the younger man? And why is he currently curled up on his couch, covers over his head, waiting for Chanyeol to call?

 

“Seriously Namjoon, what the heck?” He questions out loud to an empty living room.

 

Namjoon woke up this morning with a song in his heart, happy because finally, finally he had achieved his goal of being the captain of his fate; Invictus would be proud. But when he saw Taehyung smiling and looking beautiful as always and gazing at him with hope in his eyes, all Namjoon could think to do was walk in the opposite direction and pretend like he hadn’t seen the youngster. And he had done it all day; he had evaded the younger man like a spy behind enemy lines literally all day.

 

“Why, why, why?” Namjoon wails into a throw pillow.

 

He is about to text Chanyeol one more time when his phone vibrates.

 

“Hello, hyung? Oh, thank God,” Namjoon answers desperately.

 

“Uhmm, open the door,” Chanyeol replies.

 

“Huh?” Namjoon is momentarily puzzled.

 

“OPEN. THE. DOOR,” Chanyeol says slowly and with emphasis, “It’s fucking cold out here.”

 

“Oh. Ooooo,” Namjoon says as he hurries to the door, “Hyung, you’re here, that’s so great.” And for a moment, Namjoon legitimately considers hugging the large-eared man.

 

Chanyeol hands Namjoon a large box of chicken so that he could maneuver the six pack of Cass beer better in his hands, “I came prepared, seriously, why do you not have any food in your house Namjoon?" Chanyeol asks as he slips out of his shoes and into house slippers, "One cannot give proper advice on an empty stomach, and two-week-old kimchi and water crackers will not cut it this time around.”

 

Namjoon laughs despite his plight, remembering the look on Chanyeol’s face the last time he came over, and Namjoon offered him kimchi and crackers, “Sorry hyung, I typically just order out if I’m hungry. Thanks for the food, though.”

 

“So why the SOS?” Chanyeol asks plopping down on the couch and getting comfortable.

 

Namjoon carefully sits next to his friend, mind racing as he tries to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. The copywriter is not sure where to start, because he is utterly confused by his own behavior.

 

“I like him a lot, but I've been avoiding him all day. Why, why am I doing that hyung?” Namjoon asks desperately. It then dawns on him that the older man has no idea what he’s talking about when Chanyeol gives him a look that screams, huh?, “I like Taehyung, I mean I think I want to… you know, maybe…” The blonde lets out a sigh. He has no idea where to even begin.

 

Chanyeol laughs hard, “Seriously you’re adorable but you're awkward as fuck and that should not be attractive, but it is.” Chanyeol ruffles Namjoon’s hair, and the blonde scoffs because he is NOT adorable.

 

“Hyung this is serious,” Namjoon whines which only services to make Chanyeol laugh more.

 

“I know I can tell, but it’s funny too, you have to admit it. Because you basically just told me that you -- a grown man, by the way -- just spent the entire day trying to evade a nineteen-year-old boy, because you like him.” Chanyeol chuckles, “I just pictured you trying to be all stealth and shit, hiding behind potted plants, ducking under desks, with the Mission Impossible theme song playing in the background.”

 

Namjoon stares at the older man, because minus the Mission Impossible theme song, the description of the day’s events was quite accurate.

 

“I-I didn’t hide under a desk,” Namjoon states in his defense, “I couldn’t fit.”

 

“Are you being serious right now?” Chanyeol asks in shocked amusement.

 

“Yeah, I was cornered and the desk was the only escape, but it didn’t work. So I hid in a supply closet till he passed by.”

 

Chanyeol stops laughing. Namjoon’s words may have conjured funny pictures in his head, but the man’s voice sounds somber and sad and Chanyeol feels a bit guilty for the teasing.

 

“Why? Why were you hiding?”

 

“Because I realized something when I saw him. When he looked at me hyung, all smiling and innocent, he was happy to see me, and everything about the way he looked at me felt so _real_. And that should be great, right? Except for the fact that for this entire school year, I’ve been _lying_ to him. I’m not a high schooler; I’m fucking adult with a job, who’s pretending to be a student to keep his job. So what if, what if he hates me? I don’t think I can handle that, because --,” Namjoon sighs, "I really like him, more than I should.”

 

“If you like him Joonie, then you need to tell him. Even if he does end up hating you. Even if it hurts to watch him walk away. Because if you want a relationship, you have to start it honestly. From my point of view, the only thing you lied about is being a student, everything else has been real. Explain it to him. If he likes you as much as I think he does, then even if he gets mad, he’ll eventually get over it.”

 

They sit silently for a minute, Chanyeol hoping that his words make sense, and Namjoon trying to absorb the advice.

 

“What if he doesn’t, you know, get over it?” Namjoon asks, his heart not wanting to know the answer.

 

“Then you move on and learn from your mistake. This was never your intention, he just happened. You didn’t go into to this thinking you’d fall for anyone, but it occurred anyway. So, if he doesn’t forgive you, learn from it and know better for next time.”

 

Namjoon nods and hangs his head low. Chanyeol scoots closer to the blonde and brings Namjoon’s head to his shoulder. He never intended to get a younger brother out of this arrangement, but that’s what Namjoon has become. What had started out as just an act was now very real to Chanyeol and he was grateful for that.

 

“Thanks,” the older man says.

 

Namjoon sits up facing the man, “Shouldn’t I be the one saying thanks to you?” he asks, confusion evident in his voice.

 

“Nah, this, this relationship means a lot to me. You’re the first person to really see me, you now? I like this friendship and you really feel like my brother. People don’t take me seriously, but you do and that means a lot.” Chanyeol is good at talking, except for when it comes to his true feelings, so saying these words to Namjoon feel like the hardest and the best thing he’s done in a while.

 

“Hyung,” Namjoon smiles, “You are the best fake older brother a guy could ask for. You didn’t have to take the time to help me, nor did you have to reach out to me when I first started working on the paper, but you did. You have helped me grow and change; I owe you so much – thank you.”

 

“God let’s stop this before it turns into a cheesy sitcom ending,” Chanyeol says, trying to hide his embarrassment as he feels the tips of his ears heating up.

 

Namjoon laughs at the red coloring Chanyeol’s cheeks, feeling a little vindicated at not being the one blushing.

 

“Hyung, you’re so cute when you blush,” the blonde laughs, and he ducks when Chanyeol tries to hit him with a throw pillow.

 

They enjoy the moment of rawness between them; they are now a part of each other’s world. Namjoon has never had someone on his side before and the fact that he does now warms his heart.

 

“So what are you gonna do?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“I’m gonna talk to him, and tell him the truth. The article comes out in three days, and I want him to hear it from me before then.” Namjoon replies somberly.

 

Chanyeol nods his head and reaches out to ruffle Namjoon’s hair.

 

“I’m proud of you Joonie; you really did rewrite your history.”

 

“Mmm, I guess I did,” Namjoon sighs, “But why does it feel like the ending of this chapter is going to be a sad one?”

 

“Sad endings often times lead to sequels with happy endings, so don’t ever lose hope.”

 

“That is the cheesiest thing I have ever heard,” Namjoon laughs.

 

“Cheese? That was deep and profound wisdom, my friend. Honed by years movie watching and binge reading the Twilight series. Sounder truth you will not be able to find, in fact, it’s so wise, that wisdom just bowed to me. So take that,” Chanyeol continues his diatribe and Namjoon laughs as the examples grow more and more outlandish.

 

They eat and play several rounds of Mario Cart before Namjoon’s phone starts buzzing.

 

_**From: Taetae** _

_**Hyung…** _

 

Namjoon stops smiling the moment the name on the screen registers in his brain. He wants to throw the phone away, but fuck, he’s not a high school girl. He holds the screen out for Chanyeol to see and silently asks what should I do?

 

“Reply,” Chanyeol answers the unspoken question.

 

Namjoon looks at the phone like it's a weapon of mass destruction, and not a communication device. His heart is pounding and he wants to throw up. The phone buzzes again.

 

**_From: Taetae_ **

**_Are you mad at me_ **

 

 _No, no, god no. Namjoon answers without typing_. His phone beeps again.

 

**_From: Taetae_ **

**_I’m sorry_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_I miss u_ **

 

And Namjoon breaks. He wants this…he wants Taehyung. He wants to be honest with Taehyung and he wants the younger man to want him, the _real_ him.

 

He replies.

 

_**To: Taetae** _

_**I’m not mad at u** _

_**Never** _

_**I miss u too** _

_**So much** _

_**We need to talk** _

 

Namjoon’s finger pauses above the send button. If he hits it and the message goes through, there’ll be no take backs, no hiding – his next step will be to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the _truth_.

 

Namjoon doesn’t get a chance to renege on the decision because Chanyeol grabs the phone out of his hand and hits the button for him.

 

“It’s time, just tell him.”

 

They both jump when the tiny box buzzes again.

 

**_From: Taetae_ **

**_Okay_ **

**_When?_ **

 

And Namjoon wants to reply never.

 

_**To: Taetae** _

_**Tomorrow** _

_**Let’s go out** _

__

_**From: Taetae** _

_**Like a date?** _

 

Namjoon wants to say no.

 

_**To: Taetae** _

_**Yes** _

 

Namjoon resolves that if tomorrow is the end, the day that Taehyung walks out of his life forever, then he’ll make the moments leading to that the best the younger man has ever known.

 

_**From: Taetae** _

_**Will there be kissing allowed?** _

__

_**To: Taetae** _

_**Anything you want** _

__

_**From: Taetae** _

_**Be careful what you say hyung** _

_**You may regret that answer.** _

 

Namjoon laughs at the response. He won’t regret anything, tomorrow he’ll give into whatever Taehyung wants because it may be his last chance to do so.

 

**_To: Taetae_ **

**_I won’t_ **

**_Whatever you want_ **

**_I’ll do it._ **

****

**_From: Taetae_ **

**_See ya tomorrow_ **

 

Namjoon puts his phone one the couch and looks up at Chanyeol.

 

“When?” The older man asks.

 

“Tomorrow,” Namjoon sighs. “Hyung stay tonight, huh?”

 

“Of course Joonie, of course.”

 

That night, Namjoon falls asleep in Chanyeol’s warmth. He needs the comfort of their friendship because his heart is hurting, and because tomorrow he may lose the thing he wants most in this world. He prays that it doesn’t happen. He prays that Taehyung understands, because if he does -- Namjoon vows to spend his whole life keeping that boxy and innocent smile forever on Taehyung’s face.

 

As sleep takes over, Namjoon’s mind is focused on one thing.

 

_Tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys finally an update. Sorry, it took so long. Only a few more chapters till this story ends. Namjoon is having some insecurities and Chanyeol is there to show him the way. Lol. Let me know what you think.  
> Also, I started a Tumblr and will be using it as a request page here's the link (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lulublu1014) please follow, comment, and request. Also, you can follow me on twitter here @lsgrlr.  
> Happy Reading  
> Lulu


	28. Just Three Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon gets some advice from a surprise guest.  
> Mino tells Jin to get the lip balm ready *wiggles eyebrows*

Namjoon wakes up in a panic. Had he really asked Taehyung out? Did he really plan on telling the boy the truth? When the answer to both is a resounding yes, his heart begins pounding hard and fast like drums at a Green Day concert. He’s totally and undeniably screwed because now he needs to plan the perfect date, a date so amazing that it will give Taehyung amnesia and cause him to forget that he has fed him lies for an entire school year. Namjoon has a slight panic attack as it dawns on him that he has no idea where to start, or what to do.

 

Chanyeol stirs in his sleep and Namjoon jumps, startled by the sudden movement. He’d forgotten that the man had stayed the night. He sighs deeply, throwing the covers off (tucking them securely around Chanyeol), before getting out of bed. He looks over at the clock on the nightstand, the screen reads 8:00 AM, and he sighs again. That gives him five hours, just five hours, to create a date so amazing, so spectacular, so mind blowing that it will have Taehyung seeing beyond all his lies and deceit and falling completely in love with him. For a brief moment, he bemoans the fact that he’s not a character from _Boys Over Flowers_.

 

Namjoon is sitting cross-legged on his couch with a notebook in hand, having already x’ed off possible ideas, including visiting a puppy farm (because how can you be mad when there are adorable puppies around, you can’t). As he conjures up ideas, he makes the discovery that in his twenty-two years of life, he’s been on exactly one date. Well two, if he counts his and Taehyung’s non-date for their school project. He is also acutely aware that he has no idea what Taehyung likes (apart from him, which has a goofy smile spreading across his face). His panic meter starts to rise and is bordering on code red, sirens are going off in his brain because _damn it I have no idea what he really likes, does he even like puppies? That’s crazy who doesn’t like puppies? Focus Namjoon, focus._

 

He genuinely contemplates waking Chanyeol up but decides against it, the older man doesn’t really know Taehyung and Chanyeol had told him once that disturbing his sleep was grounds for friendship annulment. He gets up from the couch and starts pacing back and forth, hoping to ignite the neurons in his brain (which are currently not firing). The buzzing of his phone breaks him from his stupor.

 

_**From: cutekookie** _

_**Hyung!** _

_**I’m performing at the end of year show** _

_**with Jongin-sshi** _

_**You’re coming, right?** _

_**m(-_-)m** _

 

The emoji makes Namjoon smile.

 

_**To:** **cutekookie** _

_**Of course!!!!** _

 

As he hits send the neurons fire and Namjoon finally figures out how to find out what Taehyung likes.

 

_**To: cutekookie** _

_**Hey you said Jongin** _

_**Right?** _

 

_**From: cutekookie** _

_**Mmm.** _

 

_**To: cutekookie** _

_**You think you could give me** _

_**His phone number?** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

 

I need to ask him a favor

 

_**From: cutekookie** _

_**Sure hyung** _

_**Texting it now** _

 

_**To: cutekookie** _

_**Thanks I owe you** _

 

The phone number pops up on his screen moments later. Namjoon takes a deep breath before dialing. His relationship with Jongin started out on the wrong foot, and while it was substantially better now, they were not what he’d call ‘friends.' But Jongin is one of Taehyung’s best friends and right now his only hope of learning what Taehyung likes (apart for him, and the goofy smile is back).

Yes, he’d spent a day with Taehyung finding out what made them similar. So he knows what they have in common, however, right now he wants to know about the things they don’t have in common. He wants to learn about Kim Taehyung, he wants to know what will make his heart flutter.

 

He enters the numbers on his keyboard and hits call.

 

“Hello?” The voice on the other end sounds confused and Namjoon hesitates for a brief moment.

 

“Uhmm, is this Kim Jongin?”

 

“Yes, who is this? Is that you Kyungsoo? Look no matter how many times you ask, the answer is still, no.”

 

“Kyungsoo? No, no, this is Namjoon. Kim Namjoon from sociology?”

 

The silence has Namjoon wondering if Jongin has hung up.

 

“Hello?” he does a quick check of his screen to make sure the call hadn’t dropped.

 

“I-I’m still here, I’m just confused as to why you’re calling me.” Jongin is not rude, neither, is he friendly and Namjoon contemplates not continuing down the Kim Jongin road.

 

“No worries, I know this is weird, but I was wondering if we could meet up for a bit. I, I uhmm… I have a favor to ask.” Namjoon can’t lie, the last sentence was painful to say.

 

“A favor?” Jongin sounds even more surprised and Namjoon almost laughs on the phone, he finds the boy’s shock amusing.

 

“Yeah, can you meet me at the Bubble Tea shop, the one I went to with Mr. Kim, in like, half and hour?”

 

“Uhm, I guess.” Jongin sounds unsure, but Namjoon is relieved that the answer isn’t a no.

 

“Thank you Jongin-sshi, I really appreciate this. See you soon.”

 

“Uhm, hyung?” And now Namjoon is shocked. Hyung? Did that just happen?

 

“Mmm…”

 

“How did you get my number?”

 

“Jungkook gave it to me.”

 

“Oh, I see. Okay, well, see you in a little while.”

 

Jongin disconnects the call. Namjoon stares at the phone for a moment before starting the walk to the bathroom so he can shower. Namjoon knows he needs to prepare himself for what will possibly be the most awkward encounter of his life; well, second only to the time he peed on Lee Minhee, (but that was like a million years ago and he’s sure the stench has left her hair by now).

 

**Mino**

Mino has been standing outside of Mr. Kim’s office door for the last ten minutes, trying to figure how to ask the older man out. Coffee? No, too pretentious. Bubble tea? He likes bubble tea. Mino rubs his palms along the sides of his pants, they’re wet and clammy and he’s pretty certain they’d slide off the door handle if he tried to open it. Each moment spent on the other side of the large wooden structure finds Mino’s earlier determination dwindling.

 

When he first made the decision to ask his teacher on a date (sitting on the floor of his room playing Grand Theft Auto), he was confident that the teacher wouldn’t say no. Because, why would he, I’m young, good looking, and funny, I’m a catch. At least, that was his mantra on the bus ride to school this morning. But now, now he realizes some possible roadblocks, like the fact that Jin is an adult, a full-fledged living-life-on-his-own-terms, adult. And while Mino may be old enough to vote and drink, he can by no means be considered an adult.

 

That thought has Mino’s post-Grand Theft Auto confidence disappearing. He takes a step back, deciding that this is a terrible idea, and turns around to leave before he royally embarrasses himself. At that very moment, the door opens and Mino is caught like a deer in headlights.

 

“Mino, did we have a meeting today?” Jin looks honestly confused.

 

“Uhm, I, well… So, I just-” His language is an epic fail. He runs his hand through his hair, staring at the teacher and hoping his speech will come back (complete sentences would be nice).

 

“Are you okay, do you need help with something?” Jin’s voice is soft and beautiful and he sounds genuinely concerned and as Mino stares at Jin’s thick full lips (wondering what they would feel like against his), he thinks maybe he’d be fine with abject humiliation. His courage boosts up to a three from a zero.

 

“I wanted to… The thing is I like you. I and wanted to ask you out, like, you know – on a date, or something.”

 

Jin looks frozen and Mino wonders if he’s broken the man.

 

His heart is pounding in his ears as he stands there waiting for Jin to process the information and give him an answer. Right now, waiting for the man’s answer feels like waiting on the slowest computer in the world to boot-up.

 

“No.” Jin’s reply is simple and Mino wonders how such a small word can be so devastating.

 

It hurts, it hurts a lot, but he acts nonchalant.

 

“S’okay. I figured that you’d say that. But I had to try.” Mino turns to walk away and it takes every ounce of strength he has to not run away like a dejected child.

 

“Mino, wait.”

 

He stops but doesn’t turn around, he can’t. He’s not sure he can handle the man’s pity.

 

“Ask me again in two weeks.”

 

Mino blinks, did he hear that right?

 

Two weeks?

 

Two wee… Ooooh.

 

A smile spreads across his face as he realizes why. He graduates in two weeks, and will no longer Jin’s student.

 

 

“You mean it?” He turns to face the teacher, fuck has he always been this beautiful?

 

“Yes, two weeks. Ask me again then.” Jin’s voice is soft and breathy and Mino contemplates running his lip-on-lip experiment right then and there.

 

He thinks he might explode, and he wonders if the fire that’s burning inside him is visible because he thinks he might be glowing. He wants to yell and scream and jump like a kid who’s just been told they’re going to Disney World. He surprises himself (and possibly Jin) when his reaction is nothing but calm, cool, and collected.

 

“Okay, then. In two weeks.” His voice his hoarse from his held back excitement. He decides he needs to leave before he completely loses his shit so he bows and turns, leaving behind (he hopes) a very impressed Jin.

 

He yells back as he walks through the doors, “I’ll see you in two weeks, Mr. Kim. Be sure to bring lip balm.” Mino smiles because even though he doesn’t see the blush that colors the teacher’s face, he knows it’s there.

 

**Namjoon**

The meeting is as awkward and uncomfortable as Namjoon predicted. He’s uncertain how to broach the topic because so far all they’ve managed to do (in their brief interludes of conversation between the silence) is talk about the weather and the fact that Jongin likes banana flavored tea. Namjoon is growing more and more nervous as he watches the time dwindle down like sand in an hourglass.

 

“You’re really odd, you know that, right?” Jongin breaks the strangled noiselessness.

 

“Yeah, unfortunately, I do.”

 

Jongin laughs, a real laugh at his reply and Namjoon can’t help but think how pleasant the sound is.

 

“So, why’d you call me to come out?”

 

“Because I grew up a nerd, and a superbly socially deficient one at that. And I have never been on a real date, not really. But I asked Taehyung out, and miraculously he said yes. Why’d he do that? And… and I have no idea what he likes.” Namjoon looks at Jongin, he’s sadly aware of his verbal diarrhea but he needs help and his pride comes second right now.

 

“That’s a lot of personal info to tell your arch nemesis, don’t you think?” Jongin’s voice is playful and Namjoon breathes a sigh of relief.

 

“You’re not my enemy Jongin, you never really were.”

 

 

“I guess not, huh? But we’re not really friends either, are we?” Jongin’s voice is thoughtful.

 

“We can change that though.” Namjoon means it.

 

“You’d still do that, be my friend?” Jongin sounds genuinely surprised.

 

“Yes, I would.”

 

Jongin sits quietly for a bit and just stares, making Namjoon wonder what the boy is thinking.

 

“So you asked Taehyung out. I’m glad, he seems to really like you. He talks about you a lot. He’s been through so much stuff and while he seems tough, he’s the softest person I know. So, don’t do anything to hurt him, okay?”

 

Jongin’s words have Namjoon feeling guilty. He doesn’t want to hurt Taehyung, but he doesn’t want to continue to lie to him either. That may cause Taehyung pain, but if they can get past it, then Namjoon will do whatever he has to do to make sure Taehyung never hurts again.

 

“I promise that if he’s still talking to me after this date, I will live my life making sure he never hurts again.”

 

“Why wouldn’t he talk to you after this?” Jongin questions curiously.

Namjoon ponders the wisdom of telling Jongin the truth.

 

“I-I am going to tell him something about myself today, and it may change the way he feels about me.”

 

“What? What are you going to tell him?”

 

Again, Namjoon wonders if telling Jongin is the right decision.

 

“Look Taehyung is the closest thing I have to family, if he and Mino hadn’t befriended me, I’m not sure where I’d be today. So if I’m going to give you someone from my family. I’m going to need to know why.” Jongin’s words have

 

Namjoon nodding his head unconsciously. He envies Taehyung for having a friend this dedicated to him.

 

He looks at Jongin, opens his mouth and tells the boy everything. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, like he was a free balloon floating in the air.

 

Jongin’s eyes are wide and for a moment, Namjoon worries that he’s made the wrong choice.

 

“Wow. You’re like a real hyung.” Jongin’s expression makes him laugh.

 

“Mmm.”

 

“I understand why you want to tell him, and I’ll help you. But are you sure this is what you want to do?”

 

“Yes. I want a real chance with him and so I need to do this.” Namjoon answers with resolve.

 

Jongin nods slowly.

 

“Okay, I’ll help, but you need more than what I can tell you, I know a lot about Tae, but you need someone who knows everything.”

 

Jongin pulls out his phone and starts typing furiously on the keyboard. Ten minutes later, the tea shop door dings and Namjoon expects to see Mino, but when Jimin walks through the door, he can’t hide his confusion. As the boy gets closer to the table, he remembers a phone conversation he had with him once, where Jimin told him that there was more to Taehyung than meets the eye. At that time Namjoon had let the comment go, but now he wished he hadn’t.

 

“What are you doing here?” Namjoon blurts out.

 

“Jongin texted 911,” Jimin looks at Jongin questioningly, “He normally only does that when something is up with Taehyung,” Jimin looks around the café, “I don’t see Taehyung, so, why am I here? What’s the emergency?”

 

Jongin points to Namjoon. Jimin turns to face the blonde, “He asked Taehyung out but has never been on a date before and wants to learn about what he likes.”

 

“You can’t tell him what Taehyung likes?” Jimin turns to Jongin.

 

“No, not what he’s looking for. He needs the person that knows Taehyung the best, and that’s you.” Jongin answers directly.

 

“You know Taehyung the best?” Namjoon feels confused, like he’s been dropped in an episode of the twilight zone.

 

Jimin sits in the empty chair next to Namjoon.

 

“Mmm… Taehyung and I used to be best friends. We’ve known each other since we were two. Our families are really close, but things changed after his dad died. One day Taehyung said he needed a break, needed to not be as close to me because it reminded him of what he didn’t have anymore. So I gave him space.” Jimin’s eyes are sad as he speaks.

 

“I like him,” Namjoon says suddenly, not sure how to react to the information.

 

 

Jimin smiles, “I know, you’re good for him hyung. He told me about you, said he felt you would help him get back all the things he’s lost. I want him to be happy, so I’ll help you. Plus, you made it past the guard dog,” Jimin pats Jongin on the shoulder.

 

Jimin tells him everything about Taehyung. Things that broke his heart, things that made he laugh so hard patrons of the café stared at him in mild annoyance. When Jimin finishes, Namjoon knows what to do to, he knows how to make this night special for Taehyung. Taehyung may leave him after he hears the truth, but Namjoon plans on making every moment before that a memory that Taehyung will carry with him forever.

 

Jimin leaves for a study session and once again, Namjoon and Jongin are left alone. He has a little under four hours left to put his plans into action. He gets up to leave and is about to thank Jongin for helping when the boy speaks.

 

“Hyung, can I ask you a favor?” Jongin seems almost shy and Namjoon is a little thrown off by the change in character.

 

“Uhmm, sure. How can I help?”

 

“Jung—your friend, uhm, is it okay if I sort of like him?”

 

Namjoon smiles, Jongin is cute and he wishes that he’d met this side of the boy first.

 

“Of course, it’s okay that you like him, but you said you had a favor.”

 

“Do you think, maybe… I mean if you have time--”

 

Namjoon cuts him off, “Just ask Jongin, I promise whatever you need if I can do it, I’ll help.”

 

“Can you maybe put a good word in for me? I like him a lot, but I get really nervous and shy around people I like. We have been spending a lot time together and I want to say something, but I just can’t seem to make complete sentences around him.”

 

Namjoon laughs at the comment, “Trust me I get it. You rendered me speechless a lot when we first met.”

 

“Sorry,” Jongin sounds sincerely apologetic.

 

“Jungkook is a great guy and I’ll be happy to put in a good word for you. But I think you should talk to him, you’ll find that he’s an excellent listener.”

 

“I know, I will.”

 

 

“I’m older so I can say this. I had to go to high school a second time to find my happy ending. Don’t miss your chance to get the ending right the first time.”

 

He leaves the café and heads home, he has just three and a half hours to get everything ready. Just three hours to try and make Taehyung his forever (he hopes), just three hours till he tells Taehyung the truth.

 

Just three hours till his world changes forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! *throws confetti* This is a filler chapter to clear up a few loose ends. Some Jin and Mino time, and a truce of sorts between Namjoon and Jongin. The next chapter will be the date and the repercussions. Let me know if you want to see and actual date between Mino and Jin. I was planning on leaving it open ended with the two-week thing, but if you guys want some finality to their relationship I have some ideas. But only if in let me know in the comments. Kudos and comment if you like the chapter.
> 
> As always let me know what you think. And if you want to chat you can find me on twitter @lsgrlr and Tumblr http://lulublu1014.tumblr.com
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> Lulu


	29. Truth, Lies, Hellos and Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung likes the closet under the stairs.  
> Namjoon likes Taehyung
> 
>  
> 
> The ALL POWERFUL BUG has deemed this story fit for human consumption.  
> Check out her stories here (http://archiveofourown.org/users/bugarungus/pseuds/bugarungus)

Every inch of his being is throbbing with want as the younger man smiles that gorgeous smile, the one that makes all the stress and filth of the work day vanish, the smile that warms him all the way down to his toes, the smile he loves above everything else.

“Hey.” Taehyung’s voice is soft and scratchy as he straddles his lap, and the sound tugs at Namjoon core.

“Hey,” Namjoon says, and a small ‘umph’ escapes when Taehyung’s weight land on his thighs. “I thought about you all day,” he says against Taehyung’s lips as he leans in for a soft peck.

“All day, huh?” Taehyung smiles, and it reminds Namjoon of the sun, glorious and bright. “What exactly did you think about?” Namjoon’s hands grab at either side of Taehyung’s ass, pulling him so that the man is sitting directly over his hardening need. He starts rocking Taehyung back and forth slightly over the area, creating a trickle of friction that has them both gasping with pleasure.

“Fuck.” The word falls from Taehyung’s lips as his head falls forward so that his forehead is laying against Namjoon’s.

Namjoon loves how sensitive the younger man is to touch, the tiniest motions can set the man off, and he takes full advantage, as much as he can.

“I thought about all the places I wanted to kiss you, like here.” Namjoon’s lips drop to the crux of Taehyung’s neck kissing softly. “And here,” he says as he works his way to Taehyung’s cheek giving the man a peck. “And here,” Namjoon says as his lips find Taehyung’s slightly opened ones.

“I thought about you too hyung,” Taehyung says into the kiss.

“Mmm,” Namjoon hums as he sucks on the boy’s tongue, rendering Taehyung unable to answer. When he finally frees the man’s mouth, he smirks slightly (proud of how utterly needy Taehyung looks). “What did you think about?”

Taehyung turns his half-lidded eyes towards Namjoon. “All the places I’d like you to fuck me.” He doesn’t wait for Namjoon to ask ‘where.’ “Like here on the couch and in the kitchen, and in that closet under the staircase…” Taehyung continues his list in between open mouth kisses, and small licks of Namjoon’s skin.

Namjoon’s mind starts to drift as it always does when Taehyung is in his arms, his mind going back to _that day_ , the one where he told Taehyung the truth. The day he thought he’d lost the younger man forever. Moments like now, when Taehyung is so close that he’s sinking into him so that they breathe as one, in these moments, Namjoon always remembers how lucky he is, how blessed he is, because on that day he almost lost it all.

 

**Three Year Prior**

Taehyung’s smile is brilliant, and the butterflies in Namjoon’s stomach quadruple in number.

“Hyung! A puppy farm! How’d you know? I never told you puppies are my spirit animal. My dad used to call me his bouncy puppy-” Taehyung’s trails off, a hint of sadness replacing the previous shriek of joy.

Namjoon worries that maybe this was a bad choice. He needs to tell Taehyung the truth about who he is, and if Taehyung spends the whole day sad then he’ll lose him for sure. The butterflies continue to multiply.

“Hyung, you’ll never know how much this means to me.” Taehyung’s voice is soft and sincere, and now the butterflies are fluttering, filling Namjoon with warmth.

“I want this day to be special Taehyung. I want you to understand how much you mean to me and what meeting you has done to my life. I could live to be a million and never ever be able to express to you in words what you mean to me.” He blushes furiously when the younger boy leans in and kisses his cheek shyly.

Namjoon returns the favor by taking Taehyung’s hand in his own and raising it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of the boy’s palm. They walk hand in hand, and Namjoon can’t help but chuckle and laugh as Taehyung awws and oos at the puppies and stops to pet and play with every single one. Namjoon is lost in his mind as he watches the sun play with the angles of the boy’s face. Taehyung is like a complex math equation where the numbers and letters shouldn’t lead to the answer it gives. Taehyung has a long nose, big ears, thin lips, oval eye slits, and high cheekbones – by themselves the features are okay, but the way they’re arranged on Taehyung is so gorgeous it defies all logic and Namjoon’s genius-level brain does not compute how the boy can do this.

“You’re staring hyung, so intently. Do I have something on my face?” Taehyung asks, his voice slightly panicked and red coloring his cheeks.

Namjoon wants to touch so badly. He wants to reach out and trace his fingers along the slight flush on the boy’s features.

“You’re breathtaking,” Namjoon answers, in the heat of the moment filter turned to off.

The red grows brighter on Taehyung face, and Namjoon fights to keep his itching fingers at his side. The boy smiles and Namjoon loses the battle as he leans in, kissing the younger man on his nose.

“You like me, don’t you hyung?” Taehyung giggles against Namjoon’s chin.

“Just a little,” Namjoon whispers and prays the boy doesn’t hear. He clears his throat a little too loudly as he steps away from a still blushing Taehyung. “You hungry?”

“Mmm.”

“Let’s go eat then. I’m going to take you to the largest, most fantastic restaurant I know,” Namjoon says as he once again intertwines their fingers and pulls Taehyung toward the car.

The drive is nice, and the silence is not awkward save for the guilt tearing at Namjoon’s core. He knows he’s procrastinating, but this could be his last day with Taehyung and he wants it to be memorable. He wants to, no matter how sad the date ends, remember it fondly.

“Where’re we going?” Taehyung asks, and the excitement in his voice reminds Namjoon that Taehyung is still very much a kid.

“You’ll see.”

When Namjoon pulls the car to a parking spot in Seoul's Namdaemun district, he can feel the excitement coming off of Taehyung.

“Omg, omg, omg! Hyung are we getting street food? Are we? Are we? Are we?” The boy is jumping and clapping, and Namjoon is a little frightened about what will happen next.

“Uhmm, yes?” He’s not sure why it came out as a question, possibly a reaction to Taehyung’s bouncing up and down in the seat beside him.

“Oh, goody!” The boy claps loudly and Namjoon can’t help but stare somewhat dumbfounded because how can anyone be this excited about street food?

Taehyung takes off like an animated toddler once they’re out of the car, running from cart to cart, sniffing the food and pointing eagerly at what he wants. Namjoon has been reduced to an atm, shelling out payment after payment as Taehyung samples something from nearly every food cart.

The next hour is filled with Taehyung’s excited outbursts and Namjoon’s continuous opening of his wallet.

“Hyung, look, ramen hot dogs!”

Namjoon pays.

*gasps*

“Hyung, look, red bean cakes!”

Namjoon pays.

“Hyung! Oh my god, oh my god! Look, tteokbbokki and tweggum!”

And, Namjoon pays.

Namjoon wonders where Taehyung’s slight frame is putting all the food he has consumed, and watches in awe as the slender boy ravishes the remains of the Mayak kimbap as though he hasn’t eaten anything for days.

“Please don’t tell my mom I did this,” Taehyung says as he wipes his mouth. “She says street food is undignified. But I disagree; it’s soooo delicious.” Taehyung’s eyes are like lit diamonds as he smiles, and again Namjoon can’t help himself as he leans in to place a kiss at the corner of Taehyung’s mouth, the spices of all the food Taehyung has consumed plays on his tongue.

Taehyung looks at him with shining eyes as he runs his finger along the area Namjoon just kissed.

“Hyung,” Taehyung looks directly into his eyes. “Why haven’t you kissed me for re—oh my god! I need it Hyung, I need it so bad.” Taehyung points to a spot, completely forgetting his prior conversation.

Namjoon turned to look at what has the younger practically salivating. “You need pink, white, and blue cotton candy that’s the size of your head?” Namjoon can’t stop the laughter that escapes.

“Le’gasp hyung, my head is so much smaller than that,” Taehyung feigns disgust, “and yes, need. What if I have some unknown tropical disease and only blueberry, raspberry vanilla, and whatever flavor white cotton candy is, can save me? Hyung, do you want to be responsible for my death? I think my mother would frown upon that.” Taehyung continues with his theatrics, and Namjoon can only wonder at how the boy has managed to spend some many years hiding this part of himself.

“No, the world needs you. I can’t let you die.” Namjoon decides to join in the role play. He swings his hand out dramatically to point at the cotton candy stall but ends up knocking over three empty soju bottles, which he tries to steady, but he ends up stepping on his own foot and landing not so gracefully ass first on the hard concrete beneath.

“Hyung!”

And Namjoon would be, should be more embarrassed but Taehyung is kneeling before with concern in his eyes, and Namjoon thinks maybe he’ll spend the remainder of the day falling over things just to see that look.

“You really are a walking disaster zone, aren’t you?” Taehyung says fondly, and Namjoon’s butterflies start to flap furiously, he’s so freaking smitten.

“I really like you a lot.” The words walk out of his mouth without permission, and there is no taking them back.

“I really like you too hyung, a lot.”

Namjoon wants to kiss Taehyung for real, and one look at Taehyung tells Namjoon the boy wants to be kissed. But he can’t, or he won’t, not until he tells Taehyung the whole truth. He settles for leaning up and kissing the boy softly on the chin. They stay staring at each other for a while, each mesmerized by the other. The stall owner clears his throat, none too subtly breaking the moment, and Namjoon reaches out his hand for Taehyung help him to his feet. He chuckles at the red running from Taehyung’s cheeks to his ears.

_So freaking adorable._

“You ready to go?” Namjoon asks after paying for the cotton candy.

“Mmm. Where to next?” Taehyung asks, filling his mouth with the sweet sticky substance.

“It’s a surprise.”

“I’m not very good with surprises, but I trust you hyung.”

The words impact Namjoon like a punch to the gut, because there is a very real possibility that before this night ends, Taehyung may take those words back.

The drive is anything but quiet this time around as Taehyung regales him with stories of his childhood, of all the shenanigans he and Jimin used to get into.

“This one time, Jimin and I-”

“Why aren’t you two friends anymore?” he questions, cutting Taehyung off. He immediately regrets the asking as he watches the shine leave Taehyung’s eyes. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that. It was rude to blurt it out like that.”

“S’okay, hyung.” Taehyung’s voice is barely a whisper. “I feel bad towards Jimin. When my dad di…” Taehyung takes a deep breath, “When he died, I wanted to die too. I couldn’t imagine a world where he didn’t exist. Jimin has known me forever, and he’s a lot like my dad.” Taehyung smiles a little, “He likes to think he’s my dad. I don’t know when it happened, me pushing him away. Do you know he never got mad at me? Never asked why, he just let me go.” Taehyung trails off and just stares out the window.

“Let’s not talk about it if it’s too-”

“No, I want to.” Again Namjoon is cut off by Taehyung. “I mean because so much as changed because of you. My mom and I are healing, Jimin and I are taking tiny steps back to our friendship. I missed him so much, Jongin and Mino are great, but… they’re not Jimin. They’re just not Jim-- HYUNG! Are we going to the planetarium?!”  
Namjoon loves Taehyung’s ability to flip between thoughtful man to adorable child within seconds.

“I meant to pull over and blindfold you, but I didn’t think it was the right time for it,” Namjoon replies.

“Sorry hyung,” Taehyung says, his excitement dying down slightly.

“Taehyung, you never have to apologize to me. Plus I started it, remember?” Namjoon turns off the engine and takes Taehyung’s hands in his own, “I want you to always feel free to tell me what you’re thinking and how you’re feeling. I will always want to hear,” Namjoon says somberly.

“You sound like such an adult.” Taehyung’s joking, but Namjoon still feels like the biggest liar in the world.

“Ready to go in?” Namjoon side steps his guilt (there’ll be plenty of time for that later).

Taehyung’s reaction to the planetarium makes Namjoon feel like a king. The boy oohs and awes, and points excitedly (at everything), but when Taehyung grabs his hand as they watch the light show, slotting their fingers together, Namjoon’s smile is ear to ear, and he knows he looks like a gigantic dork but he really doesn’t care.

“Hyung, did you know that constellations travel from east to west like the sun? Also, did you know that constellations are literally just a set of stars imaginarily linked together to depict mythological characters from the past? Basically like a bedtime story you could tell your children using the sky as your book, isn’t that awesome? When I have kids I’m gonna do that, lie in the backyard and tell them a story based on the stars.” Taehyung swings their linked hands as he talks, and Namjoon feels warmth spreading through his whole body.

He can picture it, him, Taehyung, and kids. It dawns on him for the first time that he really is an adult. Of course, he knows it in the physical sense, but this is the first time that it’s dawned on him that maybe Taehyung is too young. Their three-year gap doesn’t make a big difference number-wise, but life experience-wise he may be ready to settle down and date seriously, while Taehyung may be at the let’s-play-around-a-bit stage.

“Hyung, are you listening?” Taehyung voice breaks his revery. They have stopped walking, and Namjoon has no idea when that happened.

Taehyung is facing him and he’s so close, so very close, and Namjoon wants to touch so badly. He wants to lose himself in Taehyung’s warmth and Taehyung’s smile and Taehyung’s bright shining eyes—but he can’t, he won’t, Taehyung needs the truth first.

“Sorry, I zoned for a bit. I think sky storytelling would be awesome Tae.” The nickname slips out, and it startles him because he’s not sure when he even thought of it.

“Tae?” Taehyung smiles. “Tae. Tae. Tae.” Taehyung repeats the name several times before leaning in and kissing Namjoon on the cheek. “Thank you hyung.”

Taehyung is so much closer now. Namjoon can feel Taehyung’s breath hitting his skin as he speaks, and he fights to keep his hands at his side. It takes near superhuman strength for him to not pull the boy in and close the gap. He wants to kiss him so badly, and not on the cheek or the hand, but a proper kiss, one that lets Taehyung know once and for all how he feels, what he wants. But he doesn’t.

“For what?” His voice is breathy; Taehyung’s scent has him feeling heady.

“For the nickname. It’s stupid and probably childish, but to me, nicknames are personal and intimate. It means the other person is more than just a random acquaintance. I want to be more than just a person you know, hyung.” Taehyung steps closer and Namjoon steps back, even though every ounce of his being wanted to bridge the distance between them. He sees the look of disappointment in Taehyung’s eyes when he moves away.

“You are Tae, so much more than an acquaintance to me. You make my heart beat faster, and on certain occasions when you smile my brain function literally stops because it’s so bright. But there are things you don’t know about me. Things that we’re going to talk about tonight, things that may cause you to change your mind about me. I want to kiss you so badly it hurts. But not until we talk.” Namjoon’s voice cracks as he speaks and when Taehyung’s hand reaches out and caresses his cheek he wants to sink, he wants to drown in the ocean that is Kim Taehyung, but he can’t.

“Hyung, unless you’re actually a serial killer or an alien from another planet come to kidnap me so I can save the world... Wait, I might be up for the latter.” Taehyung’s words make him smile. “I don’t think there’s anything you can say that will cause me to change how I feel. The only thing I truly hate is lying, but everything about you feels so sincere, so real hyung. I honestly believe you’d never lie to me.”

The tears come before Namjoon can stop them. He had lied, has been lying, is in some ways lying right now—Namjoon cries because he knows by the end of this night Taehyung will be lost to him forever.

“Hyung?” Taehyung’s voice is soft as he thumbs at Namjoon’s tears.

Namjoon’s not ready to talk, not ready to end it all just yet.

“I’m okay, this, this is okay,” Namjoon replies, trying to calm his guilt laced core. “Let’s just pretend I didn't just break down like a girl on her period in front of you, okay?” Taehyung nods and he sighs in relief. “Okay one last stop.”

The drive is silent as Namjoon’s brain begins the search for the right words to use. Words that will make his lie seem like truth. Words that will make Taehyung stay by his side. He knows no such words exist, but he continues searching anyway.

It’s dark out by the time they reach their destination. The river is beautiful at night. He parks in the first available spot then gets out of the car and runs around the side, hoping to beat Taehyung to the door, and he does. Namjoon opens the passenger side door and extends his hand toward Taehyung. He pulls  
the boy out of the car before shutting the door and hitting the alarm. They walk to Namjoon’s favorite spot (he wanted to share something of himself with Taehyung).

“This is where I come when I need to think.” Namjoon points to an ice cream cart located at the steps to the Han River walking area.

“It’s beautiful, hyung.”

“And peaceful. I wanted to share my favorite spot with you and maybe one day make it our favorite spot.” Subtle Namjoon, subtle.

“Our spot,” Taehyung repeats the statement, and Namjoon hears happiness in the boy’s voice. “I like that.”

They order their cones and make their way down the steps. They walk silently for a bit enjoy the sight. The way the light reflecting off the water hits Taehyung’s skin is just dazzling. The boy looks like a fairy prince, like a character straight out of a manga. He’s so beautiful Namjoon has trouble focusing for a moment.  
Namjoon stops walking, grabs Taehyung’s hand, and pulls him close. He nuzzles his head in the crux of Taehyung’s neck and places a soft kiss at the juncture between the boy’s neck and shoulder.

“You're so beautiful.” Namjoon speaks the words against Taehyung’s skin and holds the boy tightly, quieting the shiver he feels run through Taehyung.

“Hyung,” the way the title escapes the boy’s lips will forever be engrained in Namjoon’s memory. It’s a plea, it is Taehyung silently begging for more than just words spoken into his skin, for more than just chaste kisses and hand holding. Namjoon felt everything the boy wanted to give and receive in the tone of the word, and he silently replies to the unasked question.

_I know Tae, I want it too._

They find a bench at the water’s front and sit down. The night is clear and calm, despite the war currently raging in Namjoon’s soul. It’s time to talk. Time to tell Taehyung that he’s has been lying, and the words feel like they’re stuck in his throat. He wants to throw up, run away, and pull Taehyung in for a life-changing kiss all at the same time.  
Namjoon takes a deep breath before taking Taehyung’s hand in his own. He turns slightly to face the boy and then delves in.

“I like you Taehyung. I really do. You make me happy, make me forget all the bad things that happened before I met you. You’re my second chance.” Namjoon takes another deep breath and ignores the confusion written on Taehyung’s face. “When I started this, I didn’t plan for this, for you. Falling for someone was not in the equation. But that first day when you walked into the classroom, when you got into my space, you literally took all the air from my lungs. Then when I got to know you, really know you, I realized we were more alike than I thought, and before I knew it I was hooked.”

Namjoon takes a moment to regroup. His emotions are everywhere, and he wants to tell Taehyung everything and nothing. He wonders if he can turn back time and change his interactions with the younger man. Taehyung looks so vulnerable, so open, so innocent, and Namjoon cries a little on the inside knowing he’ll be one more person that brings the boy pain.

“I like you too hyung, a lot.” Taehyung’s voice reeks with honesty, and it feels like a knife to Namjoon’s chest.

“The thing is Tae, the truth is…” and the words won’t come.

“It’s okay hyung, just say it. We’ll figure it out.” Namjoon knows the answer is not real, Taehyung hates lies. They won’t figure it out.

“I haven’t been a hundred percent honest with you. But I wasn’t supposed to meet you, I was just supposed to go back to high school…why’d you interrupt that? What am I going to do with all these feelings? How do I let you walk away Tae?” He is rambling, unable to control what’s coming out of his mouth.

“I don’t understand,” Taehyung sounds confused, and his brows draw together quizzically, “…back to high school? Did you drop out?”

“No, I didn’t. I-I, uhmmm…I’m an adult Taehyung. I’ll be twenty-three this year. I work for Seoul Chronicle as a copywriter for the past two years. My boss gave me my first ever feature, which was to go back to high school. I was just supposed to keep my head down and observe. You…you weren’t meant to happen.” The last statement is more thought than dialogue.

He watches with ever-growing sadness as realization slowly dawns on Taehyung’s face.

“You’re a reporter?” Taehyung asks slowly as though absorbing the meaning behind the question.

“Yes,” Namjoon answers solemnly.

“Am, am I a story?” Tears are forming in the corner of Taehyung’s eyes as reality hits and Namjoon wants to reach out and wipe them away, but he doesn’t.

“No, you’re not. You are so real to me. You’re not a story Taehyung. To me, you’re life. Real life.” The answer sounds weak even to him, but he can’t seem to find words that will adequately convey what he wants to say.

“So, all of this has been a lie? Are we a lie hyung? How you could you have kept this from me? I kissed you hyung, my first real one. It meant something to me, did it mean anything to you?” Taehyung’s words hold anger and Namjoon can feel the boy’s earlier warmth turn frigid, and it hurts. “I’m such an idiot, such and dummy for believing something good was happening to me. All this time, all this fucking time I was just a stupid assignment to you-”

“No, Tae, you no-” He cuts Taehyung off trying to explain only to be cut off himself

“Don’t fucking call me that! You don’t get the right, not when this has all been one big joke to you.” Taehyung words come out in a sob, and it takes Namjoon moment to process that the boy is crying. “Why’d you have to be a fake hyung, why?” Taehyung’s face falls to his hands, and he weeps.

“Nothing I said to you was fake Taehyung; every word of it was real. Everything I feel for you is real. The circumstances that got me to you, that was fake, but everything else, everything else is true. I like you, I could even be falling in love with you.” He reaches out to pull Taehyung closer, but the boy shucks out of his grasp and stands to his feet.

“That may very well be true hyung, but how do I know for sure? You could have told me. When we started to get closer, you could have told me. I would have kept your secret. Right now I just feel betrayed and lied to, and even if you didn’t intend for this to happen… it did.” Namjoon watches as Taehyung turns and walks away. He contemplates chasing after the boy, but he had made a decision to let Taehyung leave if he chooses to. He will deal with the consequences of his actions.

 

**********

The final week of school goes by in a haze and Namjoon should care, should be more attuned, but Taehyung hasn’t looked at him, not once and it hurts Namjoon from his head to his toes and every place in between.

“I take it the truth didn’t go so well,” Jimin says as he takes a seat beside him at lunch.

“It went spectacularly a far as crash and burns go. He hates me, and I don’t blame him.” Namjoon takes a bite of his tasteless salad.

“He doesn’t hate you hyung. Trust me. He’s been whining about you for the past week. He’s just hurt.”

“Wait. Are you two talking again?” Namjoon is both shocked and happy. Taehyung needs a real friend now.

“Apparently, how it works with Taetae and I is that if a tragedy breaks us apart, it takes one to put us back together. So thanks, I think.”

For the first time all week Namjoon laughs, and it’s genuine.

“You’re welcome. I’m here to help.”

“I mean it though hyung, give it time. A part of him understands and really does believe you. But Taehyung has to come to that realization all on his own.” Jimin’s words give him hope, and

Namjoon brightens a bit. “So, when’s your last day as a high schooler?”

“Today, I turn in my final draft tonight,” Namjoon says, and it hits him that he’ll miss it.

“We’ll still be friends though, right?” Jimin asks uncertainly.

“Yes, I’d like that.” Namjoon feels lighter knowing that he will be able to preserve at least on thing from his second time in high school.

When the final bell rings, Namjoon feels a bit like Alice leaving Wonderland, wondering if it all was just a dream. As he unpacks his locker, he glances around the hall one last time and almost immediately locks eyes with Taehyung. The boy looks tired and beautiful but still hurt. Namjoon wants to say something, do something that will make it better. But he remembers that Jimin said Taehyung needs to figure it out on his own. Namjoon bows, and Taehyung stares for a moment longer before turning around and once again walking out of Namjoon’s world. Once all his items are packed, he walks out the double of the high school, and back into the real world.

Had Namjoon turned around one more time, he would have seen sad eyes watching him leave, he would have seen the tears running down Taehyung’s face, and maybe, just maybe he would’ve been allowed to comfort the boy, but he didn’t turn around.

 

**THREE MONTHS, TWO WEEKS, FIVE DAYS (AND GOD KNOWS HOW MANY HOURS LATER)**

“Seriously, you really need to get laid,” Chanyeol says in response to Namjoon’s excitement at finishing his crossword a whole ten minutes before his stop. Life as Namjoon knows it has returned to normal.

“Why is that your answer to everything?” Namjoon punches Chanyeol in the arm.

“Because Namjoon, you need to get laid. Crosswords puzzles and complex math problems are not the way for a twenty-three-year-old to deal with a broken heart. My offer still stands, you know, just give me one night, I will fu-”

“Don’t you dare let those words pass your lips.”

A voice from behind them has Chanyeol and Namjoon turning around.

“Taehyung.” The name feels strange coming out of his mouth, he hasn’t said it since the day he left the school, even though he thought about the name every day since.

Namjoon’s heart is in his throat. Taehyung is standing in front of him, Taehyung is standing close enough to touch.

The younger man holds up a newspaper.

“Do you mean this?” He asks and Namjoon is still too overcome by emotions to speak.

“Yes, he does,” Chanyeol answers for him, “he means every word. I watched him cry as he wrote it, so I know.” The older man shoves at Namjoon’s back, pushing him in Taehyung’s direction and Namjoon is grateful for it since his legs feel like lead, and he’s pretty sure he is glued to his spot.

“Do you really want to find the rest of yourself with me?” Taehyung takes a step towards him, and

Namjoon swallows hard, trying to get his heart back to the right stop.

Taehyung takes another step.

“Was meeting me really the happiest moment of your life?”

Namjoon swallows again.

Taehyung takes another step closer, and the action steals all the air from Namjoon’s lungs and he thinks he may pass out.

“Are you really in love with me?” Taehyung’s voice his soft.

Taehyung closes the gap, and now they’re nose to nose. Namjoon’s heart is beating so loud he’s sure Taehyung can hear it. He opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a squeak, and he knows Chanyeol will never let him leave it down.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Taehyung’s breath ghosts across his face, and Namjoon closes his eyes relishing the feeling. A shiver runs down his body when he feels Taehyung’s lips on his ear. “Kiss me, hyung.”

There’s no hesitation in the statement, and when Taehyung’s lips move from his ear to his mouth, Namjoon gives in. He’s kissed Taehyung before, but that feels like a lifetime ago. This kiss is different, this kiss feels like the first.

Taehyung’s lips are soft and yielding, and even though the younger man initiated the contact he allows Namjoon to take the lead. Namjoon angles his head deepening the connection, Taehyung is warm, so very warm, and his lips feel like satin, soft and luxurious. Namjoon’s tongue licks against Taehyung’s lower lip, begging for access which Taehyung hungrily allows as he sighs into the kiss. Namjoon feels it, the moment Taehyung gives in, the moment he gives over every part of himself to Namjoon. He places a hand behind Taehyung head holding it in place so he can suck hard on the man’s tongue, and the tiny whine that escapes Taehyung is the best sound he’s ever heard. They kiss for what feels like forever, exploring, tasting, committing the sensations to memory. When the lack of air becomes too hard to ignore, Namjoon breaks the contact.

“I missed you so much. I dreamt about this or something very close to this. But I never imagined it would come true.” Namjoon feels like he’s throbbing he is so overcome with emotion. “And yes, I meant every word of that article. I went back to high school for a story but found the ending to my story in you. I felt so unfinished these past few months, like a sentence waiting for a period. This will be cheesy and campy and really, really Jerry Maguire. But you complete me Taehyung.”

He feels Taehyung laughter before he hears it.

“Oh god hyung, that was really cheesy and who’s Jerry Maguire?”

“Wait? Have you never seen that movie?”

“Movie?” Taehyung looks confused.

“Mmm, I may have to stop this relationship before it starts, because I’m not sure we’re meant to be now.”

“Nope, we are hyung, I know it for a fact,” Taehyung looks at him with shining eyes, “because you complete me too.” His says shyly, and Namjoon feels bubbles of happiness bursting in his core.

“I’m sorry-” Namjoon starts to apologize, but Taehyung cuts him off.

“Don’t. Don’t say you’re sorry. I’m not angry or anything like that. I just want to let all of that go, and trust that from this moment on you’ll be honest about everything. I didn’t give you a chance to really explain, and I was such a bratty kid about it all. Jimin brought your friend Jungkook over. He really admires you. Anyway, he not so subtly told me I was an idiot for running away, and he was right. So no apologizing, let’s just move forward, huh?” Taehyung’s eyes are searching, begging Namjoon to say yes.

And he does.

Namjoon turns around and notices the sidewalk is cleared of people. They had been so wrapped up in their moment they’d forgotten they were in public. Namjoon feels somewhat guilty towards Chanyeol, but not too much, given the man’s penchant for putting Namjoon in awkward situations.

“Wanna get out of here?”

“Don’t you have to go to work?” Taehyung asks.

“I am going to work,” Namjoon says with a mischievous smile, “I’m gonna work on you.” He wags his eyebrows suggestively.

“Hyung, never make that joke again. Why are you so cheesy? Were you always like this? How did I miss noticing this? Love is indeed blind.” Taehyung says even as he allows Namjoon to lace their fingers together and pull him forward.

They walk hand in hand towards the train station, and to Namjoon it’s not just going to a house, with Taehyung beside him, it’s going home.

“Seriously, you’ve never seen Jerry Maguire? Help me, help you…nothing?” He asks as they take their seats on the train.

“Hyung, let it go,” Taehyung says and leans in for a kiss.

Namjoon does let it go, he knows they have all the time in the world for him to introduce Taehyung to the best movie ever. Taehyung is his now, and he doesn’t plan on ever letting him go. He bites Taehyung’s lower lip and returns the kiss with his whole heart.

 

**Present**

“I will never ask why this is here ever again,” Taehyung says near breathless, “hyung we need to have sex in this tiny closet every day, that was so fucking hot.”

“You know we say that about every place we have sex, right?” Namjoon can’t help but laugh and he swipes Taehyung’s sweat drenched bang out of his face.

“Mmm, not true, I totally said never again after that one time in the mini cooper. Those cars should be banned,” Taehyung declares passionately. “Who designed it? Have they ever had car sex? Clearly not.”

Namjoon pulls the man into his arms. “We made it happen though, didn’t we?” He kisses along Taehyung’s neck.

“Mmm, that we did.” Taehyung arches his back, pushing his body close to Namjoon’s, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist. “I think,” the boy says in between stunned moans as Namjoon pushes into the heat between his legs. “I-oh fuc…”

Namjoon rocks harder, creating friction and taking Taehyung’s words away.

“What do you think, babe?” He sets a steady rhythm that he knows will make it hard for Taehyung to speak actual words. “Are you thinking we should make it happen again? Are you thinking I should fuck you so good you forget that horrible car sex?”

“It wasn’t horrible, gaahhh, fuck, fuck.” Namjoon won’t lie; he loves doing this, stealing Taehyung’s speech.

He picks up his pace, the burning in his gut screaming for release. Their cocks bounce against each other furiously, rubbing skin against skin, and the sound of flesh against flesh is dirty and heady, and when Taehyung joins their very erratic dance, pushing up as Namjoon bears down harder it doesn’t take long for the younger man to come, sobbing Namjoon’s name in the process. Namjoon follows shortly after, painting his and Taehyung’s cocks with cum.

He kisses Taehyung on the forehead and falls to his side pulling the man with him. He feels boneless and gelatin-like, and it’s amazing.

“Thank you,” he whispers against Taehyung’s skin.

“For what? For having sex with you in the closet under the staircase? Because the pleasure is all mine.”

“No, dork. For coming back. For giving our story the right ending.”

Taehyung giggles and gently pinches Namjoon’s stomach.

“Why are you so cheesy? And you’re welcome.” The boy snuggles in further, throwing a leg over Namjoon’s hips.

They should get up from underneath the staircase, but Taehyung is warm and drowsy and cuddly, and Namjoon happily stays right where he is. As Namjoon is dragged further into Taehyung’s fluffy softness, he says a silent thank you to Mr. Kim for pairing them together. If not for the young teacher, he never would have known what _made them similar._

 

_A/N*********_

_Come talk to me[here](http://lulublu1014.tumblr.com/), please, please, please. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I deserve all the yelling. So please yell (nicely in the comment area or on Tumblr) but, better late than never, right? Because of the long wait, vmon kinky moments for your reading pleasure (see I'm not completely without a heart). I will be marking the story as complete, but will be posting a bonus chapter for Mino/Jin and Kook/Kai. I'll miss this story vmon is kinda my favorite ship in shipdom.  
> Let me know in the comments what you think. I love hearing from you guys.  
> Also, come talk to me here (http://lulublu1014.tumblr.com/) I love to talk. Feel free to send me asks on Tumblr (uhm, I'm begging actually...lol).  
> Love you guys. Thank you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys I accidentally deleted this story while trying to delete a chapter I added by mistake. So if you previously subscribed I am sorry for this.


End file.
